


The Old Days

by MarkTwain_Shit



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bad Jokes, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Character Death, Deception, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Forced Marriage, Friendship/Love, High School, Hostage Situations, Imprisonment, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, Psychological Torture, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, aint nothing wrong with a little chunk, before the beginning, good turned bad, i should be studying, kinda grumpy/cuddly character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 69,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkTwain_Shit/pseuds/MarkTwain_Shit
Summary: Max Black didn't want to be here. The Vietnam War caused her father to send her and her brother to go and stay with their aunt in Newt Texas, with just two years left of High School how will she cope? Max figures if she does her work and keep her head down things will go smoothly, but what will happen when a boy name Thomas Hewitt is assigned as her school partner? It will be something new for both of them.





	1. Getting Settled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I'm trying to work on my writing to get better for school. I recently re-watched the movie and this story popped into my head, I might just keep it simple and not get too involved with it but we'll have to see. This story so far is only in my character Max's POV, and first person written. I'm writing this on my phone so there is spell check but I might miss some, I'm a horrible speller so don't be surprised if a few words are shit. Other than that this is just for the purpose to help me expand my skill in writing, if you don't like it don't read it. I would appreciate pointers though and ideas if I do decide to continue the story. Obviously I don't own any of the movie characters or the franchise itself, I just enjoy them. I did however add characters from other Texas Chainsaw movies and I fiddled with the time frame somewhat.

I groaned in frustration as I looked over at my brother who was standing in the kitchen eating, we were suppose to be at school by now. I shouldn’t have even been surprised he always was late to school, I don’t know why I didn’t just leave without him. It’s not my fault he crashed his stupid car, no but I get to chauffeur him around all fucking day. Not to mention it was January here in Texas so that meant rain, both me and my brother from California so I don’t really like driving in it. I’m already pissed I had to change schools, this stupid fucking war just needs to end already. 

My father got drafted three years ago in ‘61 for the Vietnam war, every time he got shipped out we usually just stayed home, but my dad made us go stay with our aunt down in the ass end of Texas because my brother wasn’t going to school like he was supposed to. The town was Newt and it had maybe about 500 people all together, a handful of stores and the main economic contribution to the county was the butchers mill. I swear these people are living in another century, old beat up cars, no school bus, and the Sheriffs department only has like 35 cops. 

The school was so small there’s only one period per age group, and there was only about 150 people that went to high school. Thankfully I was a junior so only this year and next year I’m done for good, I’ve hated school ever since I was little. All it is, is waking up early, going to classes full of irritable kids, then listen as a teacher rambled on with a lesson. I’ve always had a problem with my attitude, I’ve kept to myself as the loner, I had a reputation for not caring and fighting people who seemed to think they could talk shit. 

I might have only been five foot but I was built stocky, wide shoulders, narrow waist, thick hips and thighs. I was chunky but not to the point of overweight, just enough to where someone wouldn’t go out of their way to kidnap me. My brother however was totally opposite, he was six foot two, built with muscles, and a pretty boy face. People wouldn’t even know we were related until we tell them, my brother with his brown hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes; compared to me with my blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and skin that looks like it hasn’t seen sun for ten years. 

Especially our personalities, he was popular and liked to hang out with his friends, I preferred staying home listening to music or reading. Yet we were best friends, he watched my back, and I watched his. Sometimes we do piss each other off, we’re too alike in some aspects of this. Were both stubborn as hell and we both think we know everything, but worse than that is our temper. My father has had to get us out of trouble from the law before because of it, I guess that’s also why he made us go stay with our aunt. 

“For fuck sakes let’s go already,” I hollered from our living room, “I’m damn near dead waiting for you!” 

Finally Lucas comes out, “Why the hell are you in such a hurry?” He asked pulling his backpack on.

I rolled my eyes, “unlike you I actually want to get school over with.” 

We went out getting in the car as fast as possible to avoid getting soaked from the rain pouring, “dude this place is so boring, I can’t believe dad actually sent us here.” My brother grumbled as I drove.

I only huffed, “maybe you shoulda stayed in school, instead of partying, drinking, and fucking every moving thing.” 

He laughed “Someone’s clearly holding a grudge.” He said in a sing song voice as he nudged me 

It made me chuckle seeing his raised eyebrow, “You're an asshole.” I said shaking my head.

“So are you.” We both looked at each and laughed. The drive was quicker than I thought, I pulled up to the small parking lot. Our classes were in different directions so we gave each other a hug and left, my class of coarse had to be in the very back. The school itself was small only having three main buildings for the office, gym, and cafeteria. The classes were in those shitty portables, I could tell we were really late just by how empty the campus was. Finally after trying to find the door for ten minutes, I was able to get to locate it. I looked through the glass of the door only to see it full of people, my heart beat increased and I started to bite my lip.

I hate new things, I hate new people, and I definitely hate socializing. I was able to calm down a little so I had the will to go inside, shrugging and taking a deep breath I opened the door. Immediately I could feel everyone’s eyes drawn to me, my hands clenched as I could feel my body tense, yet it was broken by the teacher as he spoke, “Yes? Can I help you?” He asked in a deep southern drawl.

I nodded stepping in more and closing the door, “uh… yeah, I’m the transfer from California.” 

His suspicious gaze turned into that of understanding, and then he smiled waving me closer, “Oh that’s right, I forgot you were gonna be here today.” As I walked closer to the man I heard whispers and felt stares, “Ah here it is,” he pulled a file from his desk, “Miss Max Black,” he announced cheerfully handing me the file, “this is what you’ll need since you missed the first week of school, and it also has the schools main line Incase ya had questions.” 

I grabbed the folder already hating that it felt heavy, which meant more work for me. “Thanks..I guess.” I mutter the last part under my breath. 

“My name is Mr. Malcolm, I’ll be your teacher,” He held his hand out, I shook it hoping to just be able to sit already. He had one of those big bushy mustaches like Tom Selleck from Magnum Pi, yet his stature was small like one of those tiny Mexican wrestlers. 

“Can I sit in the back?” I immediately asked.

He paused, “Actually we have a system where you're given’ a partner and you share a table, let’s see…” he looked over the class room at the tables that were filled with two people for per one, then his eyes landed somewhere near the back, “Your partner is Thomas Hewitt.” As soon as the words left his mouth some of the kids yelled ‘retard’ or ‘freak’, I was shocked to hear that. The teacher just let them too, clearly whoever my partner was they didn’t seem to be popular. 

Yet I looked around the room and no one indicated that they were my partner, the teacher nudged me pointing to the far left side of the room near the door. I looked over the other students to see a table two up from the very last row, it had an empty seat and next to that was...holy hell that guy was massive. How did I miss him when I first walked in? He took up more than half the table with just his shoulders, even though his head was face down with his arms covering over him, he still looked gargantuan. 

I quickly shook my head walking over and taking my seat, the boy didn’t even acknowledge that he felt me sit next to him. He wore a thick denim light blue jacket over a nice red and black flannel, yet even those seemed too small for him as the sleeves ended just under the wrist and looked as though it would tear if he stretched his shoulder anymore than they already were. His head was down but I could hear small deep breaths coming from where he sat, and watched his back go up and down in beat with his breath. I was curious about this boy. Why was he sitting like he would get jumped any minute? Is he always like this? What was everyone else’s problem with the guy?

I however remembered that I should be paying attention to what the teacher is talking about if I ever want to catch up on work. The rest of the school day went the same throughout, and still not so much as a twitch from my partner. I just let it go though, it wasn’t my business, and just by his size I wouldn’t want to make it my business either. Thankful to hear the dismissal bell I quickly gathered my things stuffing my bag and was the first out the door. It was raining so I pulled my leather jacket tighter around me and sprinted to the Bronco, as soon as I was inside I turned the warmer on and threw my things in the back. 

After a few minutes and people rushing out of the school I saw my brother, but to my utter displeasure he wasn’t alone, oh no. He had a group of about five dudes that looked like total jocks, with their jerseys on, and tight denim jeans. They were laughing at something my brother said just as they got close enough to where my brother opened the door. “Alright guys I just have to tell my sister.” My brother shouted to the group standing off to the side out of the rain, his hazel eyes shifted to me. “I wanted to let you know I was gonna hang out with these guys, so if you want you can just go home.” He said dropping his bag on the passengers side. 

“And how are you gonna get home, because I sure as shit ain’t driving to the ass end of someone’s property to come get you later.” I rested my hand over the steering wheel waiting as I seen him think about it.

“I’ll just have one of them drop me back off,” He then handed me some money, “on your way home can you get me some cigs and a coke?” 

I took it, “yeah, why not.” I grumbled.

“Thanks love you.” He hurriedly shut the door running to the group.

“Love you too.” I huffed waiting until they walked far enough that I couldn’t see them before leaving. Just like my brother asked I got him a coke and cigs, halfway home the rain just seemed to pour and thunder could be heard. I was thinking about getting home in my warm sweats, curling under the blankets and sleeping. I was on the highway when I saw what looked like someone was walking down the long stretch, and in this kind of fucking insane weather. It appeared to be a man from the back by the size of them, but as I was getting closer, I realized it was my partner from class.

It was the exact same outfit denim jacket, flannel, heavy work pants, and steel toe black boots. He didn’t even have a backpack, I drove past him trying to push the guilty feeling in my gut down but as my eyes kept returning to the rearview mirror, a shred of whatever’s left of my empathy kicked in. I hit the brakes skidding to a halt, checking behind me to make sure it was clear before I flipped around and headed back to the man still walking. His head was down and the rain was loud so I doubt he could hear or notice my approach, once I was right next to him I honked the horn a few times. 

He merely glanced over, I could barely make out his silhouette through the rain, yet he was standing still. I quickly reached over opening the door ushering him in with the wave of my hand, he seemed hesitant but as thunder clapped over us he jumped in slamming the door. Now that he was in here I really didn’t know what I should do, but apparently a part of me was working because I reached behind his seat pulling my brothers sweater from off the seat holding it out to the boy. “Here use this to dry off, and don’t worry about ruining it, it’s my brothers.” I happily stated waiting for him to take it. 

When he made no move to grab it I figured he was just shy, so instead I left it between us. I was kind of bothered that he didn’t even look at me, he kept his head always facing away. Then again he could just be shy, if so I don’t blame him, I took the car out of park and began driving back down the highway. “My names Max by the way, if you uh, uh, didn’t catch it back at class.” I spoke smooth just so I didn’t startled him. I looked over and saw a small nod of his head in acknowledgment, a small grin did take over my face at the little victory at finally getting his attention. “And your name was…” I paused trying to remember it, “Hold on I got this…” I said muttering the alphabet under my breath trying to connect a letter, “Shit, I’m sorry man. I’m horrible at remembering people’s name.” I felt bad as I shook my head. 

“T-Thomas.” It was the faintest of whispers and I thought I almost imagined it, but seeing as he talked I acted normal about it.

“Thomas, that was it.” I tapped my finger on the wheel for emphasis, “I knew it was T something. Why were you walking, you do realizes it’s pissing rain like the second coming of Jesus.” I leaned back as my hand stayed on the wheel. He was silent again, but it didn’t matter because I reached over and turned the radio on. Van Morrison played filling the silence between us, we were just getting ready to pass the slaughter mill when I heard him grunt. I came to a stop looking over at him, “You sure?” I questioned looking over to see him nod, “Alright man see you tomorrow.” I watched as he got out making the Bronco bounce back up after his weight was gone, again with the no acknowledgment. He just walked inside without so much as a glance back, I let out a sigh, at least I got my good deed out of the way. 

The drive back home was uneventful, my aunt Lisa however needed my help moving something out of her garage, which translates to I had to move something out of the garage. She did however make me dinner, some fried pork chops, green beans, and a heaping scoop of mash potatoes. I quickly scarfed it down only finishing half, “oh honey you gotta eat more than that,” my aunt said putting more food on my plate.

I groaned holding my stomach, did all these people from the south always eat so much. Yet to please her I ate more now feeling sick but I was able to leave and go to my house. My brother and I weren’t staying in the house with my aunt and her husband Scott, they gave us the old hunting cabin a little further along the property, in the heavily wooded area. It was another ten minute drive from my aunts house but it was nice, if there was one major reason I love Texas, it was the nature. Out in California it’s more city life, not a whole lot of places like this where you can just be surrounded by nature. 

The cabin itself was small, but it had all the necessities. A kitchen, living room with wood burning stove, two bedroom, and one bathroom. The front porch had a bunch of camping crap on it so you really couldn’t sit outside, but behind the cabin in a small fire pit with chairs. I was just glad to back and away from people, the cabin was cold so I threw a few logs in the fireplace. I took a shower and cleaned up the dishes that were in the sink from this morning, I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat down on the recliner next to the fireplace.

I went through the work folder I was given, most of it I knew from my previous year in school. I was nearly asleep when the front door opened and in walked a very drunk brother, I could tell from his half closed eyes to his poor attempt at walking, he was mumbling and giggling to himself as I heard him walk around. I sat up off the chair walking to the kitchen, he was on the floor looking half asleep. I picked up his feet and began to drag him back to his room, with some deep breaths and heavy lifting I got his onto his bed. I leaned him so he wasn’t directly on his back but on his side, I then took his boots off and threw a blanket over top of him, making sure the door was locked and everything was off I went off to bed.


	2. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have an idea of where I want the story to go, if it works great, if not I can always change things. I also changed the setting, instead of having Thomas staying at The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning farm house, it will be as though his mother sent him to stay with distant family to try and get a better school experience. It'll make more sense once I write more.

It was my turn for shopping this week so after school today I went to the grocery store and picked up some things. I was putting the groceries in the back of the Bronco when one of the bags ripped spilling food everywhere, I cursed tossing the bag in anger as I bent down to collect everything. At least it wasn’t raining but the grey clouded sky looked as though it threatened to open up any second, two cans had rolled under the car I was just about to get on my knees to grab them but someone beat me to it. 

However once they stood I knew it was Thomas, I’ve never seen anyone else in this town that big. I was thankful though because the ground was still covered in puddles and I didn’t feel like getting my pants dirty. He turned reaching out slowly to hand me the cans, I grabbed them brushing his calloused hand as I did and once more he tensed. Closing the hatch to the back I turned back to Thomas, he just stood there looking at the floor, his brown hair was a curly mess as it blocked his face. 

An awkward silence ensued between us, like I said I was never good at socializing, and from the looks of him neither was he. “Uh Thanks Thomas,” I decided not to let his help go unnoticed, he simply nodded before turning and walking away. “Did you need a ride?!” The words seemed to have come from nowhere, but it was too late to take back because he paused mid stride. A couple of heartbeats past before he turned around walking back over to where I stood, just him standing there was enough to make me forget how to think. I’ve always had a slight thing for huge dudes and this is the biggest I’ve come in contact with. 

I didn’t even reach his shoulders, my head stopped just under his pecs and the look of those hands I could see that he could most likely kill me without so much as exerting himself. It was safe to say I was ogling the poor bastard, I shook myself though getting my head back together. “You work at the slaughterhouse?” I questioned thinking that’s where he would want to go, it was simple enough since it was on my way home. He nodded again as I watched his hands fidget in his pockets, “Is that where you wanted to go?” Yet this time it was a shake of his head, but that only added to my confusion. If he didn’t want to go to his work then where could I take him. 

He grunted pointing to my bag hanging off my shoulder, I furrowed my brows watching as he pointed at it again. It was clear he wanted something out of it so I just handed it over, all that was in it was school work and supplies. He took it quizzically as if he didn’t know why I gave it to him, but he opened it looking through it some before pulling out a sheet handing it to me. ‘Partner Work’ was the header of the sheet and under that was a list of things we needed to study and do a project on together. Now I understood why he pointed to the bag, he wanted to do our partner work. “I honestly gotta start paying attention in class,” I whispered to myself shaking my head knowing I was probably told by the teacher about this already.

“So you want to work on the project?” I asked handing back the paper, he neatly put the paper back before zipping up my bag. He nodded holding out my bag, “Do you know which one you want to do?” He shook his head making some of his curly hair to whip around. “How will we start it then?” I leaned back against the bumper of the car, he shrugged pointing at me. I didn’t understand though, if this was going to work then both of us have to communicate. “Ok how about we pick one out together?” Now he nodded a bit more enthusiastically.

I felt a few sprinkles hit my face which meant it was going to rain any second, “Come on before it starts to rain.” I said softly as not to pressure him, he didn’t hesitate like I thought he would, instead I watched as he pushed the cart back to the return and came back hopping in beside me. For some weird reason I felt comfortable around him, it was strange, most people I would rather gouge my eyes out than pretend to want to socialize, but with him, it’s just a silent understanding. He had his little ways to tell you what he wanted, and he didn’t talk much so there was no need to fill the silence with bullshit talk. 

“How about we go back to my house,” I heard his breath pick up, his hands clenched where they rested on his thighs, and he curled further into himself. “Don’t worry it’ll be just us, my brothers hanging out with those insufferable pricks from the football team,” I could have sworn I heard a snort from the giant man but it was probably just him clearing his throat, “I’m not one for people either.” I added quietly hoping to ease his worries some, “Or we could go to your house…” he shook his head without letting me finish, I shrugged heading home.

The drive was quick, I even stopped by my aunts home picking up some leftovers for us to eat while we worked. Again the cabin was cold as the rain returned, but I quickly got the fire going and closed the windows. Thomas was stood in the doorway completely filling it, I smiled at the sight of how powerless this man made himself seem. “Don’t let the heat out, come in.” I said taking off my jacket, he stepped inside just standing on the doormat like a statue but he did close the door. “Make yourself at home, bathrooms down the hall second door to the left, and I’m heating up some leftovers. Want some?” I hanged my coat next to the rack where he was standing by, he still hadn’t moved or done anything. 

“Thomas are you alright?” My certainty of his comfortability now being questioned.

“Fine.” He breathed deeply as though the word itself exhausted him, his voice sounded like he just woke up and he needed water. 

Shocked that he spoke again I froze watching as he passed me and sat on the couch, huffing I left my concern behind me and continued on. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?” I asked passing him, a single nod was all I needed. He was a big boy so I piled his plate with food and poured a big mason jar of sweet tea, I made my own plate which looked pathetic compared to his. Going back to the living room, he was now looking over the paper we needed to study, I set the food down on the coffee table drawing his attention. 

It was the first glimpse I had of his face, but I frowned seeing the bottom half was covered by a leather mask of some sort. I didn’t want him to think I would stare so I looked away just as I saw him move to look at me, I opted to sit next to him not waiting as I dug into the food. I ate like a pig, used my fingers mostly, my father always said I ate like a barbaric Viking. Thomas looked just like me as I watched his massive fingers tear the meat from bone and feeding it through a slit in his mask where his mouth was. The small tv my brother brought with us was playing Dirty Harry, and I hadn’t noticed until the movie credits rolled that we sat here for two hours doing nothing.

Thomas was leaned back looking the most relaxed I’ve ever seen him, his eyes looked heavy as though he would fall asleep any moment. I felt about the same to be honest, just then the phone rang quickly evaporating any peace there was. I let out a deep breath walking to the kitchen and picked the phone off the wall.

Max: Hello   
Lucas: Hey Max I need you to come pick me up, I’m at the theater.  
M: *sighs* I’m busy.  
L: *faint laughing* Busy? Your never busy.  
M: *Rolling Eyes* For your information asswipe, I’m with a...friend, Yeah I’m with a friend.  
L: *gasps* Your actually socializing? Like as in with another person?  
M: Ha, ha, so funny. But I’m serious, I’m in the middle of something and can’t make it.  
L: *groans* Dude come on, I would walk but it’s raining and the house is hella far.  
M: *curses under breath* Fine, just be ready.  
L: When you get here I’m over by the exit.  
M: bye

I hung up the phone now irritated I had to go and pick up my brother, walking back into the living room I seen that Thomas had cleaned up our plates and set them on the corner of the table. He’s more respectable than my brother who just leaves a trail of shit wherever he goes, he was sitting back as though waiting for me to return. “I just got off the phone with my brother, and he said he needs a ride. We can finish this tomorrow, I’ll drop you off though so you don’t have to walk.” He cocked his head and I smiled because it reminded me of a dog, he stood moving to stand behind me as if to say ‘Let’s go’. 

My brother wasn’t lying, the rain was ridiculous. “Where do you live Thomas?” I asked turning the radio down. He simply pointed the way, conveniently enough his house was towards the theater. We actually ended up passing the movies and kept down the same stretch of road for about ten minutes before he signaled to a dirt road off to the right, another few minutes on the bumpy road before a small house in the distance was seen. I pulled up just in front of the porch of the cute little house, it had a small wrap around, and flowers growing around the edge of it. 

It was obviously an older farm house, but it just seemed so nice, it even had a hanging bench under a tree to the side. Just in his regular way he got out without any words or even a look and ran inside, I left back to go pick up my brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now were building a little more with character relations, I'm not to busy on the weekends so I will try to keep up with regular updates.


	3. Fight Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell I didn't get any sleep last night, so here's another chapter.

I was late again this morning as I rushed to my class, it was my fault this time as I had overslept. If it hadn’t been for Lucas and his friends staying up all night I wouldn’t have slept through my alarm, and the only reason it happened was because my brother didn’t mention that when I picked him up I was also picking up four other people. I opened the door to the class, “Ah good to see you again Miss Black, maybe next time try to be on time.” Mr. Mason said from where he was sitting at his desk, I rolled my eyes ignoring him as I sat down. 

We were told to read today which I opted for not doing and instead set my head down trying to get sleep I missed, I felt my brain drift off deeper into sleep until I heard sharp whispers behind me. Lifting my head trying to fully understand what I was hearing, “Hey freak did you kill anybody yet?”, a different voice this time, “Do you think wearin’ that mask makes you any less repulsive?” Then a stretch of girlish giggles, I turned my head over at Thomas waiting for him to react but he didn’t. 

I was ignoring them for most the class period, as long as they weren’t talking about me then that was fine. There was maybe fifteen minutes left in class before the two dumb broads behind me started their insults, “I don’t know how she sits next to t-that..thing? Doesn’t she know that he’s stupid, he can’t even talk?” A high pitched annoyingly girly twang voice spoke behind me. 

I turned, “Damn I was wondering what smelt like crap, but then it dawned on me,” I narrowed my eyes at the two now silent girls, “maybe it’s all that shit your talking.” 

The taller thinner brunette sneered showing a crooked mess of teeth, the other was a rather robust red headed girl with freckles that spanned her face. “Ew do you like, like the monster or somethin’?” The red headed one blanched as she spoke. 

I scooted closer, “His name is Thomas and I’m sure he has more brain cells than the two of you combined, now if another word slips out of your stupid fucking mouths I swear you'll be picking up your own teeth.” I knew I should leave before my temper got the best of me so I did, I didn’t even stop when my teacher called after me. I just got in my car and drove, eventually I came back but it was after all the students had left. I went back to my classroom and apologized to the teacher and explained what happened, thankfully he understood and dismissed me without detention. 

As I was leaving I got cornered by three people, two I recognized as the girls from earlier, the third was a tall blond military type looking boy. “I heard you threatened my old lady?” The lanky boy asked in a typical hick accent, as he wrapped his arm around the redhead. 

“I told your dumbass girlfriend that if she didn’t keep her mouth shut, I would do it for her.” 

He pulled away from his girlfriend taking a step closer to me, “You better watch what your sayin’, I ain’t got no problem puttin’ a woman in her place.” 

I laughed, “Put your hand on me and you’ll regret it.” My voice hard as I stared at him. 

“I can’t believe you defended that muted retard,” The red head now stood next to the boy, “you're obviously desperate, is he really the only one that wants to fuck you.” 

My eyebrows raised at her ridiculous assumption, but I just smiled “oh yeah, you should try it he’s hung like a horse. But then again you just fuck your brother so I guess not.” Her mouth dropped and her eyes went wide. “I suggest you piss off before you piss me off.” A hand grabbed my wrist I looked seeing the boyfriends hand, I didn’t hesitate to pull my other hand back before swinging it at his face. I caught him right on the nose, it was bleeding profusely as the bridge was pointed in one direction and the tip in the other. 

He screamed in pain, his hand dropped from me to hold his nose shouting for help. I hopped in my Bronco leaving before cops or parents showed up, I immediately drove home not caring I was supposed to drop something off for my aunt at the post office. I even stayed home the next day to let things calm down before I went back, but when I did I was happy to notice nothing changed. I wasn’t called to the office or brought aside by a teacher, so at least the guy wasn’t a snitch. The red head behind me or Cindy as people call her, I prefer dumbass, but I felt her burning stare on the back of my head all class. 

Another day done and over, it was Friday so that meant two days of staying home and doing nothing. I was already smiling and planning what book I would read, or maybe take a nice drive. Lucas told me he was going to stay the weekend over at some girl Iris’ house, which made me feel a little down because now the place was gonna be so empty. I think a weekend away from each other would do us good we were starting to get a little agitated anyway. I turned the radio on as I began to do some chores around the house, dancing around and singing at the top of my lungs, I stopped dead though when I heard three loud knocks on the front door.

I quickly turned the radio off and pulled my hair back in a bun to tame the fly always, I knew it couldn’t of been Lucas cause he came by earlier picking up some clothes and things. It could just be my aunt but she usually just calls, I opened the door, “How can I help…” the words dying as my eyes were level with a sturdy stomach, they went up and up until they rested on deep rich brown eyes. 

Eyes that seemed to shimmer with emotion, they were kind, soft as they peaked through brown strands of hair, yet they were innocent in a way. “Thomas,” I breathed now seeing the leather mask covering his bottom half, I just now took in all his appearance. He had on a bloody apron and a stained button up, mud caked over his boots and the bottom of his pants coming up just under his knees. “Your filthy,” I nearly gagged catching a whiff of that apron, “I’m sorry but you need to shower.” I pulled him in by the arm dragging him over to the kitchen to avoid getting anything on the carpets. 

“Here,” I handed him a towel, then went to my room pulling out an outfit I stole from my father. It was a pair of sweats and a Jimi Hendrix T-shirt, I walked back out putting them in his hand as I pushed him in the bathroom. I turned the radio back on and finished vacuuming, then I made my bed cleaning up enough so I didn’t have to do it later. A new fact I learned about Thomas is that he’s quite, he was able to stand right behind me without me even knowing, it had been awhile since that girlish of a scream came out of me. “Holy fuck you scared the ever-loving shit outta me,” I still had my hand on chest from where I grabbed, “oh the clothes fit, good, I was afraid they would be to small.” I observed already distracted, he looked pretty normal in just sweats and a T-shirt, I did note that the shirt was hugging extremely tight though. 

He looked down at himself before shrugging, “well it’s better than those,” I pointed to the bundle of clothes in a plastic bag that he had, “shit, I didn’t even ask what you needed.” Great he probably thinks I’m a sociopath now or something.

At the mention of what he needed I seen him tuck his shoulders to seem more compacted, “School,” was all he muttered.

I nodded “Yeah what about school?” I crossed my arms.

“Cindy.” 

I huffed at the name, “I hate that inbred bitch,” but I waved my arms to him, “go on what about Cindy?” 

“Fight.” 

Thomas and his one worded answers, I leaned on the counter, “Yeah I got into a fight with Cindy.” 

He stared blankly at me as if he expected for something to spontaneously happen, “Fight C-Cindy, for-for being me-mean.” It was the biggest string of words he had offered so far and I was impressed but also confused.

“What are you asking exactly?” I questioned looking up trying to catch those enticing eyes through his curls. 

“You de-d-defended me.” 

I closed my eyes now knowing what he was asking, “Yes like I said, she’s an inbred bitch. I think I even broke her boyfriends nose.” I said nonchalantly.

His eyes widened and I heard him intake a breath, “that was you?” He whispered.

A smiled spread over my face, “He cried for his mama, I’m sure he pissed himself too.” I remembered back to when I seen a dark stain on the front of the boys pants. 

“Why are yo-you nice?” 

I paused turning my head over my shoulder now facing him, “you haven’t given me a reason not to be.” 

Now it was his turn to pause, his hands were fidgeting and his eyes darted back and forth from foot to foot. “Ain’t you s-scared?” His voice broke and I could see his eye sparkle under those dark strands that covered them.

“Sure I’m scared,” I said watching as he shook his head clenching his fists, “I’m scared of never seeing my dad again, I’m scared that I’m always going to be this fucking miserable, and I’m scared my brothers going to get himself killed doing shit he shouldn’t,” I tentatively laid a hand on his arm, “I’m scared of a lot of things but your sure as shit ain’t one.” I patted his arm turning to grab a glass of tea, then took a piece of pumpkin pie and sat in my recliner enjoying it. 

Thomas sat himself on the couch just staring at me, “Is there something else?” I asked over a mouth full.

He shook his head standing, he turned going to the door and leaving. I knew it was raining out and he would be walking, “Thomas,” I shouted as I ran to the door, “Thoma..ooph.” I ran right into him bouncing off, and back into the house landing on my back, “ugh!” I groaned loudly as my head hit the floor. “Always the head.” I huffed now getting to my feet. He actually looked stunned when I seen the way his eyes went wide and his hands clasped his head. “I’m fine, happens all the time,” knowing my clumsiness was to be blamed for nearly all of my injuries, he seemed slightly confused at my dismissive attitude. “I was gonna say though, that if you wanted we could work on project stuff, at least till the rain let’s up some.” I offered shrugging as if I could care less what he decided.

Another pause before the massive boy moved to sit on the couch, his silent way of saying he’ll stay. I closed the door locking it at this late hour, “Ok let’s see,” I spoke picking up my backpack and dragging it with me where I sat next to Thomas, “we can either read a book then do a essay on it, or…” I paused flipping the worksheet to see or other option, “we could do a poster about the book.” I huffed hating the fact we got one of these sheets every week. 

Thomas was quiet as I looked over at him, he always seemed so tense by the way his body coiled like a spring ready to burst under pressure. His huge hands were both idling themselves by either picking his cuticles or rubbing his palms. Beer always helped me relax but made me feel bloated so I instead smoked some weed, I had a few joints given to me by a friend when I left California. I pulled those out thinking it could help our creativity to, “You want some?” I asked holding the baggy out to the boy.

His eyes trained on the bag, studying it like a child would a bug, tentatively he took the bag. “Don’t worry it’s good shit, the best weed comes out of California.” I stuck the joint between my lips taking a deep drag as I lit one end. I saw Thomas watching me as I puffed and puffed getting the joint to an even burn, “Need a lighter?” I tossed my zippo on his lap sitting back crossing my legs, the smoke already singing in my mind. My half lidded eyes looked over at Thomas, he had set the baggy and lighter on the coffee table, he did seem a bit lost when I handed him everything. Maybe he’s just nervous still, “do you smoke?” I questioned taping some ash off the end of the joint.

He shook his head curtly, I raised my eyebrows, “oh come on man, you're telling me you don’t like free weed?” My voiced amused. 

Another curt shake this time he looked back at me though, “Huh, or is because you’ve never smoked?” My amusement was heard as I smiled watching his face turn from me. He stayed silent looking anywhere but me, “I didn’t mean nothing by it, just surprised someone your age hasn’t done it.” My comment to help sooth his worries, I could practically see wheels turning in his head at everything I said. “You wanna try it first?” I held my joint out to him, he made no move to take it. Just as I pulled my hand back his massive one wrapped around my wrist, effectively stopping it. 

I laughed now that the joint was taking its toll on my ability to function, I could feel my eyes burning and that dry tickle you get after a long hit. I couldn’t help but see the differences between our skins, his massive hand compared to my small chunky wrist. Thomas had tan scarred hands that when he moved slightly I could feel the callouses scrap across my soft skin, I marveled at how big it was. My mind now fully focused on his hand, my other unoccupied hand made its way over as my fingers danced across his bony knuckles, then sliding over the top to follow the bulging veins. Another thing I’ve always had a deep kink for was really manly hands, the more work worn the better. 

I was fairly certain I was petting the boy before I noticed what I was doing, I laughed looking over to see Thomas had been glued like I had. He didn’t move, didn’t blink, just looked at my tiny hand on his. “Sorry I get all spacey when I uh…” my hand gestured to the joint resting between my fingers. No movement still, “Thomas.” I asked tapping his shoulder, then suddenly he started laughing. Not normal laughing either, this mountainous man was...giggling. He was wheezing as he sat back against the couch but he was still holding me so I went with him, then I started laughing because he was laughing. 

I don’t know long we were there for but I could tell you, I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time. Poor Thomas I think just got contact high, because as we stopped laughing he sat up abruptly going to the kitchen and then returned with a large bowl of leftover mash photos. He sat back down digging in, my own mouth seemed to crave it as well, I schooched over closer putting my finger in it then bringing the glob to my mouth. I moaned in heaven already going in for more, I was stopped on my journey when Thomas held the bowl further away for just himself. I gasped in shock, I could see by the sparkle in his eyes that he was being playful, “haha asshole, now pass the mash.” I reached again only be denied once more.

I pursed my lips watching as he ate spoon fulls of the good food, I tried reaching over fast but he was faster, then I tired being sneaky but he caught on. I tried my final attempt as he held the bowl out further from me, it left his sides vulnerable, my fingers dug into his ribs and stomach wiggling as fast as they could. If I thought Thomas was laughing earlier this had nothing on that, he squealed before warbling and snorting, I myself couldn’t resist laughing as the boy before me melted into a heap of giggles. My tickles had him howling making high pitched keening sounds, I forgot about the mash potatoes as I kept up with my attack. 

I was suddenly thrown on my back but before I could get my bearings, I was being tickled. Oh no, defense mode kicking in. I was breathless as strong hands moved with a vengeance making me squirm in ways not possible at first glance, I could feel my face getting red laughing so much. “Mercy, mercy!” I shouted feeling his weight pressing down.

He laughed continuing on, I was a mess trying to wiggle my way out, his grip was like iron though and his weight alone kept me still. Eventually he stopped but I think it was because I threatened to pee on him if he didn’t, even with that mask on his face I could see him basking in his win as he ate the potato’s. “You smug bastard,” I huffed, “your lucky, I was almost out of that hold you had. Wouldn’t be smiling after that.” I crossed my arms leaning back with a matter of fact look, it earned an look from him that said ‘yeah right’. 

Thomas ate the entire bowl of potatoes by the time I was done smoking what was left of my joint, there was definitely no way we were going to be getting any work done. I did however find us a good movie to zone out on, it was about half way through when I felt like I could pass out, and from looking at Thomas he looked just about the same. I decided it would be better if he stayed here tonight, I couldn’t drive, and listening to the sounds of lightning outside I wasn’t gonna let Thomas walk home it would be to dangerous. “Hey Thomas,” my eyes slowly looked over at his relaxed form, “You can just stay the night, my brothers gone for the weekend, it’ll be just us.” My voice slower and more even.

I thought he hadn’t heard me because he hadn’t moved but then his thick head of brown curls nodded slowly, his massive hand pointed down at the couch before he made a gesture for sleeping. “You wanna sleep on the couch?” I asked seeing if that’s what he meant, he nodded again, “No your way too big for this tiny thing,” I smiled imagining him laying on it, his head dangling off while his legs swayed over the arm, “You can have my room, and I’ll sleep in my brothers bed. I’m taking one for the team here, so uh...if you can’t find me in the morning it’s probably because I caught a disease and died.” I watched as his shoulders shook in a silent fit of laughing, yet another yawn tore through me causing me to want to ease the burning of my tired eyes.

I stood up getting out a good stretch and groan, “Come on, and I’ll show you to the room.” I waved at the boy as he stayed seated watching me with big tired brown eyes, my room wasn’t anything special, there were even some boxes stacked in the corner near the closet because I’ve been procrastinating about unpacking still. I flicked the light on illuminating the area for him, the bed was a double with a thick white throw blanket and three squishy pillows, it rested to the right side of the window tucked cozily in the corner. Dark green velvet curtains blocked the window, a small leather couch by the closet, a one person desk facing the window, and a huge shaggy orange rug in the middle. 

“If you need anything I’ll be next door,” I turned letting him walk past me as he stood in the center, “Goodnight Thomas.” I said softly as another yawn fought past my lips, he made a little wave as he plopped down and rolled himself in blankets. I had to suppress gagging walking into my brother cove of grossness, socks were all over the floor, piles of dirty clothes laid scattered, and a few dirty dishes were resting on his dresser. The bed did however look decently clean, albeit a little questionable nonetheless, but my exhausted mind won out and I settled in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment.


	4. Coming To An Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to build character backgrounds I like stories that are more detailed and that build a relationship between characters. So far I've been keeping up with the story but I might not finish so don't be surprised if I don't write the whole story.

Note to self, never smoke with Thomas again. That poor boy is one paranoid bastard, he woke up in the morning with sweat clinging to his body and he nearly flattened me as he ran for the exit, it took a solid minute for me to actually take in what just happened. Once I did, all I could do was shrug and get some cereal. I wasn’t too worried about him, I’ll see him at school on Monday anyways. That reminds me I have to turn in that packet I got from the first week, maybe it’ll be enough to where I can slack off for a bit, it’s not like half the kids in the class aren’t mouth breathers anyways. 

It wasn’t raining today and I was craving some ice cream, so it looks like a trip to town is in my future. Apparently my uncle Scott also needed me to drop him off at the hospital to deal with a particularly difficult patient, in a town full of nutters I’m surprised with him being the main doctor that he's not called in more. While he did his medical thing, I did the stuffing my face thing. I was mid chew when a boy a little older than me walked up to my table, he had a bright smile as if he was greeting a friend, my eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion. 

Too good looking to be trying to hit on me, and he seemed like a local so he couldn’t possibly need directions. He ran a hand through shoulder length brown hair as his green eyes settled on mine, another warm smile, “I recognize you,” his voice deep for his age, but he didn’t have that thick accent like everyone else “you go to the high school right?” He pointed down at me as he leaned on his hip. 

I swallowed the bite I was chewing so I didn’t paint him when I spoke, “Yeah.” Jesus I think Thomas is starting to rub off on me, now I’m resorting to one worded answers. 

He smiled brighter, if that was possible, “I knew it, ain’t you the one who punched Bobby, right?” 

“Maybe…why?”

Another beaming smile, there had to be something wrong with him, nobody smiled that fucking much. “Hey, I could understand Bobby can be a prick,” he made himself comfortable by taking the chair opposite of me, “I’m Samuel by the way, but you can call me Sam.” He held out a hand, apart of me wanted to roll my eyes, the other part was my father’s voice screaming in my ear ‘be polite’. 

I shook it curtly, “Max.” I didn’t return the courteous smile as I asked him an obvious question, “Something I can help you with?” My hands folding around my ice cream cup.

His tongue darted out to wet his plump lips, “I just figured I should say hello, I see you all the time by yourself.” 

I leaned back, of coarse another charity case, “That’s real nice of you, but I actually prefer solidarity, so you can go back to your regular day without having to worry about the loner.” It was more bitter than I intended but it’s not like I forced him over here or anything.

He laughed, “Wow...your brother was right, real headstrong.” He leaned closer as a smug smile stretched across his face.

My brows furrowed at the information, “You know Lucas?” 

“Yeah we're partners in class, he talks about you sometimes.” I couldn’t control the groan that left me, “Don’t worry he made you seem really interesting and...it helps that your cute.” He said it so smoothly I almost missed the last part. 

Now I’m really fucking suspicious of this cagey mother fucker, “Hmm, ok...Your weird.” I watched as he laughed looking over his shoulder as though trying to hide it.

“Sorry, I guess I can come on a little strong.” He leaned back a little in his chair, “So do you like it here so far?” 

The urge to gouge my eyes slowly increasing, small talk is the absolute WORST. “It’s fine.” I offered politely(*cough, cough* are you happy dad?).

“I know it can be hard coming to a small town like this,” He gestured vaguely, “especially compared to a big state like California.” 

“Not really, just a little less to do.” I wanted him to get the hint that I wasn’t in the mood for talking, yet to my utter disdain he was oblivious.

“I guess, but when you live here all your life it has a certain charm to it.” I nodded taking bigger bites of my ice cream to give myself an excuse to leave, he didn’t seemed bothered by my lack of talking because he just filled the silence himself. “So I’ve heard you’ve been hanging out with the mute?” That caught my attention.

“You mean Thomas.” I could see he was caught off guard by that as he cocked his head and stilled his fiddling fingers.

“I didn’t mean nothing by it…” he trailed off shaking his head, “It’s just kinda known he’s a little...off.” He crossed his arms biting the inside of his cheek. 

Shaking my head, “Have you even talked to him? Do you know what he’s like?” My own posture now mirrored his as I titled my head waiting for the obvious answer.

He shrugged looking away, “No, and it’s not like he’s offering a conversation.” He picked at the hem of his jacket, “He hasn’t said a word since he's been here.” 

“So that just lets you have the right to say he’s different? God it’s so fucking typical,” I huffed leaning away to stretch my legs, “just because someone doesn’t act or look like everyone else, it doesn’t mean they deserve to be alienated.” Another smile graced his lips.

“I agree, but when you live in a place where everyone knows everyone, it’s not the easiest to hide that your different, especially someone like Thomas.” I wasn’t expecting that as my mouth slightly parted with not knowing what to say back, “Besides his whole family are a bit of an anomaly around here?” He nonchalantly waved a hand.

My curiosity now beating my silence, “What do you mean?” 

Biting his lip, he answered. “The Sawyers, they own the slaughter house out there at the end of town. All of them are just…” he paused as if to find the right words, “I don’t know, but something ain’t right about em’.” 

“But Thomas’ last name is Hewitt.” 

“That’s cause he’s staying with his Uncle Drayton, I heard my old man talking about it with his buddy when he first moved here.” 

I pursed my lips, “how long has he been here for?” 

He let a deep breath out, “maybe about six to eight years, I don’t really know. To be honest with you, the guy scares the hell out of a lotta folks around here, it would be best if you kept your distance.” He offered in a serious tone while holding my stare. 

Rolling my eyes, “Right I’ll be sure to keep my distance from the boy who barely talks and does absolutely nothing to no one, because he’s so dangerous.” I mocked standing up now not caring if I was rude but before I left I turned back to Sam, “Maybe it’s people like you I should stay away from, that boy hasn’t done anything except exist. How shitty of a life do you have that you would go out of your way to belittle someone just because they're different?” I practically stormed out of the shop going back to my car as I waited for my uncle to finish up at work. 

I was annoyed by that guys attitude I could feel my face heating up and hand grip the steering wheel so hard the leather creaked. Sure I didn’t know Thomas very well, but I had a girl in my class as a freshman who was relentlessly bullied for having a speech impediment, it lead to her sadly taking her own life. I didn’t do anything back then, didn’t stop anyone from saying their cruel words, it was a mistake. I wouldn’t make it again. By the time I got home I was able to calm down and forget the whole conversation, on Monday I would make sure to keep my ears open for any assholes who wanted to take a jab at my new partner.


	5. Getting Some Work Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this up pretty quickly, let me know what you think so far.

Trying to keep my eyes from closing seemed to be harder this morning, the teacher was going on with his lesson about...something. At this point it’s really become background noise, my insomnia decided to peak its head last night and now I’m paying for it. I could practically feel the exhaustion in my bones as I was molded to my chair, rapid blinking become slow attempts to stay awake, but at some point they no longer opened. I had no idea how long I slept but I knew I was in trouble when I was shaken awake and Mr. Malcolm stood over me with a heavy brow crossing his arms, I seen everyone else was looking at me with obvious amusement.

“Miss Black, if you see this as your personal time to catch up on sleep then I’m sure you won’t mind stayin’ another hour after school.” 

I heard some giggles and ‘oohs’ as I just let out a deep breath, what a great fucking Monday indeed. I looked over at my partner who was watching me with curious eyes, “Thanks for the warning Thomas.” I whispered seeing a flash of guilt cross his features, a shrug was all I got in return. The dismissing bell rang yet a hard stare from my teacher kept me staying in my seat with irritated huff I waited as everyone filed out, I didn’t miss the hesitation on Thomas’ part as he gave me one last unsure look before he too left. 

Mr. Malcolm gave me tasks to do throughout the hour, clean the board, wipe down the desks, file things at the office, make copies, and get him more coffee. Apparently that was enough for my punishment as he let me go with a stern warning of what would happen if I did it again, my brother was probably pissed that I was late to drive us home, I see it as getting even for all the times he made me late. It was drizzling but nothing crazy like it had been, in fact I enjoyed the little refreshment it offered making my body perk up a bit. 

“Oh look who decided to show up finally,” my brothers irritation obvious as he stepped out from under a tree near the car, “Where the hell were you?” He threw the door open sliding in next to me.

“Detention.” 

Now he laughed, “Fuck, already?” 

I shot a glare over at him trying not to take my eyes off the road, “Yeah take a tip from me, don’t fall asleep in the middle of class.” Now he was laughing harder.

“You always were one for sleeping in random places,” his laughing died down to just a smile that threaten to release and laugh. “Let’s stop and get some food I could eat my own arm right about now.” 

I couldn’t argue I was hungry myself so we stopped at a bbq place and got some burgers and fries, we talked and caught each other up on what was going on in our classes. We stopped by the lumber yard to pick up some more firewood and went by the store for food, while my brother was unloading the wood I was putting away the groceries and cleaning up a bit. Once we were done Lucas watched tv and I went in my room unpacking the boxes I still hadn’t gotten to yet, it was nearly six when I was finished and Lucas knocked on my door. “Yeah?!” I shouted breaking down the now empty boxes. 

He opens the door and I seen his eyes were wide, “I t-think, someone’s here for you.” He made a slight scowl as he rubbed his neck. 

“Who is it?” 

He shook his head pointing his thumb behind him towards the living room, “they’re outside, wouldn’t say anything, just your name.” Now I was confused what the hell was he talking about, and why the hell does he looked so spooked. 

“Oookay….” I dragged on walking by him to see who was making him act so weird. When I opened the door I wasn’t expecting anyone because my brothers been known to do something like this only to lock me out of the house and laugh, I swear if it was one of his little pranks I will let him walk home from now on. Yet in the light on the small porch stood the massive frame that is Thomas, he was soaking wet and the bottom of his pants and boots were covered in mud. “Shit Thomas, stay right there.” I cursed as I grabbed a towel from the bathroom coming back to see he hadn’t even budged. 

“Here,” I handed him the cloth, “take off your shoes and come inside.” I made a move to grab his elbow but he stepped back looking over my shoulder at my brother who had now been watching, “Lucas can you please give him some space.” I asked tightly knowing Thomas isn’t to fond of people. 

I heard him mutter under his breath behind me but as his steps retreated down the hall to his room I said a silent thanks, “Come on Thomas, at least just for a minute it’s freezing out there.” I was genuinely concerned because he didn’t have a jacket or sweater on, just a slightly stained button up and his bloodied meat apron. His eyes darted around but he stepped inside, his movements mimicked that of a cornered animal but was in need of help. 

He half assed wiped himself off but at least he wasn’t dripping, hair clung to his face some of it blending in with his leather mask, those brown eyes slowly flicked to mine before darting away almost bashfully. “Thomas what the hell were thinking,” I reprimanded seeing goosebumps raise the hair on his arms, he let out a tiny whimper curling into himself. I sighed closing my eyes before looking back up at him, “I’m not mad at you, it’s just…” I paused taking a step back to give him some space, “You could get sick or, or, hurt.” My voice calmer and it seemed to help because he dropped his shoulders facing towards me. 

I wasn’t surprised he didn’t respond, he just reached behind him pulling something from his pocket unfolding it and handing it to me. The paper had tears and rips in it, some of the printed words on it were smudged from water seeping on to it. The title was clear though ‘Partner Assignment’ I couldn’t help the small smile that graced my lips, Thomas walked through the rain from the looks of him all the way from the slaughterhouse fifteen minutes away. In it’s own way it was endearing even if he’s leaving a trial of mud behind him, if it was someone else I would have made a snide remark but those big brown eyes and his innocent demeanor kept my bitchy remark quite. 

“Alright let’s get you cleaned up a bit, and this time,” I pointed my finger at him, “I promise we’ll get some work done. Alright?” I cocked my head waiting for his nod of approval. 

Although when he looked down at me I could see his mouth twitch at the corners in a smile, the corner of his eyes crinkled as they shined with their own kindness. I made my brother give me a change of clothes and told him to leave Thomas alone while he was here, Lucas obviously wanted to say something but the look I shot him shut it down. While Thomas got dressed in the bathroom I got us some snacks and set up the worksheet we were supposed to do together, I left the door opened so he wouldn’t have to awkwardly stand outside and wait for me. Almost had another heart attack though when he was standing right behind me, and for his mass it was impressive how quietly he could move around. Ooh, maybe I’ll get him to teach me so I can do it to Lucas. 

With a fresh set of clothes he seemed a bit more comfortable “Ugh...you ready to do this?” I asked sitting next to him on the loveseat, he picked up the pencil I left out for him which looked like a twig now that it was in his hand, but he gave me a nod handing me the other pencil. I turned the radio on for us so we weren’t in complete silence, that, and to drown out my brothers tv in the other room.

We finished pretty quickly thanks to Thomas, he was really good with the English questions, half of them may have well been hieroglyphics to my slow ass. “I know I’m a shitty partner, but I’m trying, I swear.” It was half a joke, half serious, but as soon as the words left my mouth Thomas gave me the biggest confused glare ever.

I was startled when he shook his head vigorously before I heard his voice, “Do-don’t say that.” His hand landed on my shoulder barely putting any weight behind it, the action made his face turn a darker shade as he looked at his lap. 

A part of my cold dead heart warmed at the notion he took to make me feel better, “It’s true, but thanks.” My hand took his giving it a soft squeeze, he slowly turned to me again, his eyes looked from our hands then to floor and back a few times. His thumb timidly moved to run over my pale knuckles, now I blushed as the motion caused me to get that stupid butterfly tickle, he was so much more warmer than me too that I didn’t want to pull away. “Umm,” I cleared my throat as he was the one to pull away, “so, we...ugh, we-we should probably,” I turned away from him whispering to myself how a cardboard box could have had a smoother reaction than that. 

Clearing my thoughts I decided my next move, “Did we finish everything we were supposed to?” He seemed to have been thankful for the normal conversation, as he let out a sigh.

“You miss-missed, the, the, notes.” He handed me another piece of folded semi wet paper from his pants pocket that was in the plastic bag I gave him, “I-I wrote them for-for, y-ya.” What an absolute sweetheart, sure the paper wasn’t even legible but it’s the thought that counts, I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep from grinning like a maniac. Ughh and his little southern twang didn’t go unnoticed either. 

“Thanks Thomas,” his eyes darted a few times but stuck to mine as a lopsided grin showed through the slit in the mask. “Tomorrow I’ll try to not pass out, besides I can’t have you doing all the work.” I nudged his side playfully trying to take things to a friendly level incase he was getting uncomfortable.

He stood up which made me gawk because I’m always amazed at his impressive height, he gave me a small wave walking back towards the kitchen to leave. “Do I really have to go through this with you again Thomas?” I shouted following after the boy, “Let me grab my keys and I’ll drive you.” Before he could stop me I went to my room retrieved the keys and told Lucas I would be back in a few. “Come on Thomas, let’s go.” I patted his back to get him to move his feet, which worked even though I heard a grumbled under his breath. The car ride was silent but I’ve grown used to it with Thomas, his house was lit up and you could see people behind the curtains moving about and doing their own thing. “Bye Thomas I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

He was half way out the door when he looked back and smiled, “B-Bye.” He whispered slamming the door and running quickly inside, I didn’t hide the stupid smile this time as I left his house. Apart of me didn’t like when I made a fool of myself, but something about Thomas told me he didn’t care, I knew I was just being silly. It was only because it was a new school and new people that I found myself drifting to someone who made me feel comfortable, once I really get settled in the feeling should go away.


	6. Flower Petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a few days since I last updated but I've been feeling sick and sleeping more than usual. But I managed another chapter, let me know what you think and enjoy :)

The school days blended together over the month and seemed to be repetitive, the only thing that changed was the fact I was starting to settle in. I even got a part time job down at the old bookshop in the middle of town, it was only because the woman who owned it was in her 80’s and she couldn’t get around like she use to, but it was a good find and kept change in my pocket. Thomas even seemed to warm up a bit more with me even though it was barely noticeable, he would look at me longer, he didn’t seem so tense when I would intentionally or accidentally touch him, he would even whisper to me during class. Granted most times it was to remind me to pay attention or don’t fall asleep, but for him I knew it wasn’t easy. I could tell that he was still apprehensive around me just by the way he would curl into himself and shut down a little, it was at those times I would back off or leave him alone so he wouldn’t go back to shutting down. 

It was that apprehensive side of him that made me leave all our time together up to him, he understood we had work to do and he would put off seeing me until the absolute last minute to get it taken care of. I couldn’t lie part of me was frustrated with him, the other part understood. At times it felt like a one sided conversation because his lack to contribute verbally, it made me want to snap at him and shake him, but every time my irritation flared to life those big ole brown eyes of his would smother the raging fire. One time I did make a comment about his lack of speech, it was after a bad day and my patience was fried, it made things real bad after I said, ‘Come on Thomas I can’t keep trying to guess what your saying, it ain’t that hard to just say it.’ He had groaned almost as if in pain, clutching his eyes shut standing and balling up his fists before slamming them against his own head, to say I shocked was putting it mildly. It actually really broke my fucking heart, and these weren't just some knocks here and there, they were full blown hits. 

Yeah he didn’t talk or look at me for a solid two weeks after that, but I eventually cornered him and apologized I even bought him a rose because I didn’t know what else to do. My father always said I was shit at showing emotion and flowers were something emotional people gave to others so that’s what I did, Thomas loved it though and he carried it with him wherever he went, I saw him rubbing it between his fingers as we would work even though it was now kind of falling apart. Another cool fact about Thomas was my brother was terrified of him, as soon as Thomas showed up at the house my brother locked himself in his room and became practically nonexistent. It worked so well at making him disappear I would have to knock on his door to let him know I was dropping Thomas off at home and he was safe to come out. At this point I really couldn’t label what me and Thomas were, we weren’t acquaintances and we weren’t friends, I think it was summed up by two people who were stuck with each other. 

School got a little easier since I met some of the other students outside of school, a few of them were pretty chill to hang with, and others avoided me altogether. It was a Wednesday and today I got in trouble for talking or in this case ‘insulting’ as my teacher put it, the asshole to the left of me. Him and his stupid friend wouldn’t shut the fuck up while we were taking a test, I may or may not have insinuated he looked like a soggy corn dog, my teacher overheard and gave me after school detention. Again with the stupid errands he sent me on, I was beginning to think he was just too lazy to do it himself, or I was just being an asshole and complaining, either is a strong possibility at this point.

I had work right after school so I knew I would be cutting it short when I arrived, but thanks to the town being literally a stone's throw away I was able to make it. The frown on my face was replaced with a smile once I seen the hulking form of Thomas standing by the curb of the book shop, he would usually hang around outside the shop if he didn’t have work. “Hey Thomas.” I greeted parking right in front of him. 

He nodded in acknowledgment looking over his shoulders scanning the street in a paranoid manner, he wrung his hands to the point of chafing. He followed so close behind me that when I stopped to unlock the doors he bumped into me, I’m sure if he could he would crawl and hide under my jacket, anyone could see he had problems when it came to the townsfolk. Some sneered when they seen him, a few would switch the side of the street they were walking on, and some would even scream before running(mostly children). It was those times his eyes would find mine and I could see them shimmering as tears brimmed the edges threatening to fall if another rejection came his way. 

The bookshop was cold and smelt stale from sitting closed all day, Thomas helped me by going to the back and turning the heat on and propping the door open while I got the register ready. The shop didn’t get many customers just some older folks and a few students who needed books for school, but it allowed Thomas and I to work on school things in between. “I can’t remember which book you wanted to do the report on, was it To Kill A Mockingbird or Stranger In A Strange Land?” I asked holding each book out to him. 

As if a child choosing a toy he happily pointed to the Stranger In A Strange Land, “Thank sweet baby Jesus,” I said in exaggeration as I tossed the other book, “if I had to read To Kill A Mockingbird one more time I would have scalped myself.” He took the other book from me already burying his nose in it as his eyes scanned the words, it made me wish I was as excited to read but sadly I have the attention span of a gnat. This system worked well for us, having him read and I took the notes that he would point out to me, I would let Thomas write them but the poor boy writes as good as chicken scratch. A few hours went by and only a handful of people came into the shop, my Uncle Scott even brought me some lunch that Thomas and I shared. 

“M-Max?” I turned to Thomas who was looking at me with concern, before holding his hands palm out in a calming manner, “Don’t-don’t, move.” His voice commanding as he shifted closer to me. 

“Thomas wha…” he shushed me as his left hand stretched out to my neck, his eyes concentrating on a specific spot. I felt the heat of his hand coming closer but my own reached up wrapping barely around his massive wrist, “Thomas!” I snapped putting a little more pressure around his wrist. 

He huffed not saying anything only trying to shake me off his arm, when I wouldn’t let go he gave me a irritated glare, “B-Bug.” He pointed his finger at my neck, my eyes flew open now understanding, but that meant my internal fight or flight kicked on. 

I screamed watching as he flinched back but as I moved I could feel the little legs of whatever was on my neck start to move from my own panicking, I flung myself at Thomas, “G-Get it off, get it off!” I screeched hitting my own neck hoping to get lucky and kill the creature, I could feel it crawling closer to my face and now I began to really flail. An iron grip wrapped around my waist as my back pressed to something solid and warm, I heard deep breathing in my right ear as a weight settled on my shoulder. 

“Shhh.” I felt a warm breath fan over my cheek and a pinch on the other, then an arm stretched out from behind me holding a squirming pincher bug between pinched fingers. My racing heart calming slightly at the sight of the bug now off my person, I sagged in relief leaning back into my savior closing my eyes. A rumbling laugh right next to me broke my ease, I turned nearly nose to nose with Thomas who was now cackling like a madman, his eyes full of mirth and crinkled from the smile I’m sure that was under his mask. 

“It wasn’t funny I could have died,” I went to pull away but his grip around my waist wouldn’t give, “oh I’m sure your just having a great old time, prick.” I mutter under my breath crossing my arms looking away from him and waiting to be released. A few more moments of breathless laughing before he relaxed enough for me to push myself away from him, I heard him grunt something he usually did to get my attention but I kept my back to him as I angrily slammed books down as I put prices on them. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder but I ignored him, I was allowed to be angry, I had a deep fear of insects crawling in my ears or nose ever since I was a kid. 

A few more attempts to get my attention but I ignored him huffing and muttering under my breath, I heard the rustling of fabric and footsteps retreating, my eyes did watch though as he walked out the door placing the bug on the ground near a tree. He looked once more at me but I quickly picked up a pile of books and started to line the bookshelves, Thomas hadn’t come back after half an hour I started to think he just went home. I was picking up my backpack ready to close up for the night when the bell on the door dinged, “Sorry were closed you can come back tomorrow…” I turned seeing Thomas standing at the other side of the counter, I wasn’t as angry as I was before but a part of me was still upset he laughed at me. 

His shoulders were slouched and he had his hands behind his back, he kept his head down but what surprised me was when he pulled a massive bundle of flowers from behind his back and slid them on the counter towards me. Thomas gave me a look as if he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, “I-I’m so-sorry I-I laughed.” His voice soothing that last bit of anger, and I had to admit it was sweet that he brought me flowers just like I had done for him. I lifted them up noticing they were all different vibrant colors, they weren’t store bought either, he must have hand picked them before tying some string around the stems holding them together. 

I acted like I was thinking about forgiving him only succeeding in making him twitch in nervousness, I smelled them liking that dewy feeling of the petals grazing my nose. “If you tell anyone,” I said in a hard voice looking up at him through my lashes, “they will never find your body.” His eyes went wide and his fiddling seized. Now it was my turn to laugh at him as I watched the recognition flash through his eyes, but they softened while he nodded crossing a finger over his heart in a silent promise. 

He walked around the counter looking down watching me look through the different flowers, timidly he reached out a hand almost stopping his action completely but something in his eyes hardened and reached out a hand placing it on my cheek as his thumb softly rubbed over my cheekbone. I couldn’t really think with the way his hand was cradling me instead I shoved my face in the flowers trying to hide the blush, Thomas only pulled me closer in a small hug. One arm draped over my shoulder while the other still held my burning face, I reciprocated using the arm that didn’t hold the flowers and wrapped it around his heavy waist. He was soft and squishy as I cuddled closer, he smelled like smoke and something else I couldn’t quite place.

“Did you need a ride?” I asked in a whisper looking up from his stomach, I seen a lopsided grin through the slit in his mask as his hair bounced from the nod he gave. “Can you go start the car, and I’ll close up here.” I pulled away picking up the keys from the counter, his eyes looked so bright, more than I’ve ever seen since I met him. He took the keys though sending glancing back my way as he left, my own eyes trying to focus on packing up my things but they too would find Thomas. I shook my head with a smile that wouldn’t go away, I think Thomas and I just became actual friends, but the way his hand felt made me think I should be careful because those damn butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. 

The ride to his house was quiet but I could feel his eyes flickering my way every so often, and when I dropped him off he gave me a long stare before whispering a goodbye. He stood on the porch of the house waving as I left, even when I got home the small tingle in my stomach wouldn’t quit, “What’s with the flowers?” My brother asked sitting with one of his friends on the couch. 

I glared at him, “none of your business.” I hissed running to my room with them, I took them and carefully hung them on my wall admiring them for a few minutes. My fingers traced over the petals one last time before getting ready for bed and a new excitement of seeing Thomas tomorrow.


	7. A Growing Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling with what to write lately, this is kind of a filler chapter but with more character development for Thomas. I don't have time to go over and edit so if there are some mistakes let me know and I'll fix them. Leave a comment and let me know what you want to see more or less of, Thanks:)

My leg was bouncing now as I looked at the clock, lunch ended over an hour ago and Thomas still wasn’t back, he was usually in here before everyone and it made me suspicious. It wasn’t normal of him to just skip class, he had been here for fourth period and I had seen him leave for lunch, it was the first time since I’ve been here that Thomas regular routine had been broken. I was up and out of the class before the bell had even stopped ringing, maybe I’m just being paranoid or overreacting, perhaps he had decided to just go home or even had work early. I avoided people like the plague as I weaves through the school grounds getting to my car, as I waited for my brother my eyes scanned the kids that left, it wasn’t hard to spot Thomas seeing as he stuck out a head taller than everyone. Yet even as the crowd became sparse, there was still no Thomas. 

My fingers tapping the steering wheel as my eyes now roamed to the scenery around the school, I nearly missed the group in the distance who stood out on the old overgrown football field. I was told kids went out there for trouble or to smoke pot, with me being the pothead I am I decided to go and check it out. I pulled my hoodie up feeling the light mist of rain while trying to navigate the foliage and find the gate to the field, hidden behind some shrubs was the opening and I squeezed my way through hating now that the bottom of my pants are soaked. Great, my aunt will be pissed. Questioning if this was a good idea or not, I figured I came this far I might as well keep going, yet as I came closer to the group of three it was obvious they weren’t smoking. They didn’t seem to be high school student either, they looked like they were in their mid twenties and had stood circled around something on the ground. 

“Hey!” I shouted now seeing that, that something was a someone. They turned around facing me in an aggressive stance and a sneer etched into their faces. 

“Walk away kid,” the taller dark haired man shouted pointing a finger down at me. 

“Fuck you,” I seethed in anger now trying to make them think I wasn’t scared, but as my hands clenched and shook it was clear I was. 

“Are you simple bitch?! I said get to walkin’!” The man took a step towards me now showing the person behind him on the ground, a gasp left my mouth seeing Thomas with his head down and blood dripping on the ground beneath his face. 

My fear now forgotten as concern filled me, “What the hell did you do to him?!” I shouted darting past the man to kneel by Thomas’ side, “T-Thomas?” I whispered not knowing if I should touch him or not, my hands hovered over his frame unsure of what to do. I heard laughing behind me as someone kicked Thomas in the stomach again making him groan and curl up to block his side, “Stop!” I stood in front of Thomas blocking the three men from getting to him, “Don’t fucking touch him.” My voice shaking from the adrenaline pumping in my system.

“Aww what’s the matter, the mutant freak actually has a friend?” 

The blonde man now stepping up from beside his friends, “You've had your fun, now why don’t you go fuck a pig you hillbilly shit...” before I could finish the sentence he moved faster than I thought and he hit me right across the face with an open palm. 

“You city folk’ might allow a woman to speak like that,” he came closer about a foot from me as my mouth swished around the blood in my mouth, I kept my head turned from the momentum of the hit, “but round’ these here parts…” done listening to him, I whipped my head round to face him before I spit a wad of blood in his face causing him to shut up and start wiping his face viciously. 

Taking the opportunity I kicked as hard as I could between his legs dropping him as he convulsed holding his crotch, the two others dropped by him asking what they could do, in their distraction I picked up Thomas as he mumbled incoherently but stumbled along side me as I dragged him back to the car. I didn’t stop driving until I was at the house, Thomas didn’t look any better but he was more aware of what was happening as he groaned trying to move. “Come on Thomas, swing out your legs.” I said unbuckling him as I wasn’t able to move him by myself, another loud groan and a few gasps from him as he slowly slid out of the seat. “There you go, don’t worry I gotcha.” I wrapped my arm around his hip seeing as he favored his left side, we probably looked like two stumbling drunks. 

I got him inside and propped on the couch in a position where he wasn’t in too much pain, the perks of having an uncle who was also a doctor was free medical supplies, I went to the bathroom where I kept a bag full of first aid stuff. Coming back out I seen Thomas trying to stand but failing miserably because he looked like a fresh born fawn fumbling about, “Thomas sit your ass down before you hurt yourself more,” I scolded as I gently pushed his shoulder to sit, “You got blood all over you, let me clean you up a bit.” I said softer trying to calm him. He was insistent on pushing me away as he held one hand over his face and the other keeping me at a distance, “Thomas!” I shouted now getting angry, he stilled his hand that was clutching my arm and he ducked further away as if I was a disease. 

“Don’t-don’t look,” I heard him breath out in a raspy voice as he kept his head turned from me. 

“Thomas your hurt…” the words dying in my throat as he stood towered over me, but it wasn’t his size that made me pause, it was his face that was now uncovered. His usually soft and gentle eyes, now held a deep rage like a dam ready to burst, where there should have been a nose was a mangled mess of what I was assuming was the tip of the nose cartilage. The skin around it was dry and crusted, even with the blood that covered the area I could tell it was an irritated red, blisters covered the little bit of skin that remained on the bridge of the cartilage. Each time he would breath out I could feel the air ghost over my face from his lack of nostrils, I wanted to look away or say something but I just couldn’t. Thomas’ mask was normal for me to see, it’s like a person with glasses you just get use to the way they look until they take them off. 

There was no denying it, Thomas was terrifying. His big stature, the dangerous gleam in his eyes, and now the mangled mess of his nose. All those names I heard drifted through my mind ‘monster, freak, mutant, animal,’ I never saw him in that way because I hadn’t seen the real him, all I ever saw were the dopey eyes of sweet Thomas. I didn’t know how to react other than retreating from him and as I did take those dreadful steps his eyes changed, they seemed almost surprised with himself before he looked back at me with complete hopelessness. His squared tense shoulders sagged, his barrel of a chest heaved with heavy breaths, then a loud thump as his knees hit the floor boards. Thomas’ lip quivered till the first tear broke through, he covered his face with his hands as a gut wrenching sobs echoed around the empty cabin. 

It was a very raw display of emotion as I watched him hiccup trying to breath from the oncoming attack his body was putting itself through. I watched the cords of his neck dance along his skin while his jaw clenched tight, his normal tan color now a flushed pink, he gasped as if he had ran miles but was unable to get a enough air. I broke however as his heavy balled up fists slammed themselves against his head making him whimper loudly, no matter what he looked like, or what people said, this was still a person. This was still Thomas. I might have hesitated before but I wouldn’t here, three steps brought me to his side and from his lack of attention I knew he couldn’t tell I had moved closer. After another aggressive hit he dealt himself, I laid a hand over his closed fist not even covering all of it, he was shaking so bad and his body temperature was almost uncomfortably hot.

A blubber left his mouth and he tensed feeling the contact I still had on his hand but he didn’t pull away, he dropped his head to his chest looking as far from me as possible, the behavior itself reminded me of what I use to do as child when I was mad at my dad. My opposite hand stretched out to grab his other hand, once I had it I pulled it so it was trapped between our bodies to keep them from more harm. “It’s alright Thomas,” I cooed but it only made him pull against my hold, “Come on Thomas, it’s ok, shhh…” now I pulled out the tactics I used on my brother, growing up Lucas was very sensitive and cried a lot, I got very good at comforting him when he needed it. 

Speaking of brothers, since I didn’t pick up Lucas from school he’s probably getting dropped off, this wouldn’t help Thomas at all if more people barged in on him in this state. “Let’s get up Thomas, we can talk about it in my room, alright?” I gently stroked his balled up fists, “I know your upset but let’s get you to the room.” His weeping now turning into sniveling shaky breaths, his hands easing some of the strain they had. “There you go see,” I was able to get one of his hands open and pressed my palm against his as our fingers instinctively laced, the size difference was comical as he had a hand like a bear claw, while mine was the size of a small dog. 

His body not so ridged anymore as I dropped the other hand to rub small circles onto his back, “It’s ok Thomas, I’m here.” My voice smooth and reassuring, his fingers twitched in my hold while his breathing came back to just the occasional hiccup, “Shhh, I’m here.” My hand on his back sliding up to cup the back of his head as I scraped my fingertips through the hair on the nape of his neck, I hummed closing my eyes leaning my head on his shoulder. He just melted, every muscle gave up it’s fight as he leaned into me, “let’s get off the floor,” I stood still holding onto him, a few whimpers and mewls came from him but he slowly got to his feet. “Good job, come on.” I took both hands and walked as he followed behind, my room was messy and I hadn’t had time to clean it so I just kicked the clothes that were on the couch to the floor. 

I sat down first ready to have to coax him again but he plopped down next to me, it seemed all the crying and blood loss finally took its toll on him. For a brief moment we just sat there in silence, “Do you wanna talk about it?” I asked quietly so not to disturb the peace we created. He shook his head, I wish I could read his mind or he would just tell me what’s the matter because for once this silence wasn’t helping. His hair was matted in some places where dirt had stuck to it, crusted blood was smeared over his face and clothes, tears soaked his shirt, “You look a mess Thomas.” I smiled watching as he shied away in embarrassment, “I’ll be right back.” I told him as he seemed to take in his own appearance, I went back to the living room picking up the medical bag I had grabbed before, on the way back I put some tea in the microwave bringing it along as well. 

Thomas was picking at his face trying to get the dried blood off himself but looked up guiltily as I shook my head, “Here drink this, it’ll help.” I put the mug on the side table next to him, opening the bag the first thing I grabbed was the antiseptic and pad of gauze. “Can I clean your face for you?” I asked him not knowing if he was comfortable enough, he paused seeming to wait for something to give him a sign, but he instead took the pad from my hand and turned from me doing it himself. I sighed knowing this was gonna set our progress back to how it was before, maybe I should just forget the idea of knowing him better than what was allowed, maybe I should just accept the fact that Thomas was changed by what other people had done to him. 

When I walked up to the sight of him on the ground surrounded by those men, he was complacent about the situation. He reminded me of the dog that got kicked and beat, he took it because it’s all he’s ever known, and perhaps some part of him thinks he deserves it. Those episodes of when he would slam his hands into his head only solidified that idea, it would explain his lack of fighting back because I know if he did fight back no one would mess with him. Even when I first met Thomas he was in this state of constant awareness, always tense, eyes darting, and body prepared if he needed to protect himself. I hadn’t really thought about why Thomas was the way that he was, but now that I’ve seen what’s happened to him and why he’s been cast out, it makes me want to show him not everyone is so cruel with their intentions. 

He was still scrubbing away at his skin as my focus came back to the current situation, I needed to show him I wasn’t gonna laugh or leave so I gently brushed a piece of his dark hair behind his ear. “Are you ok?” I questioned now laying my hand on his shoulder. He stopped before turning slightly towards me but made no remark, “Did you need anything?” He now shifted his blood shot eyes to me while covering the middle of his face, I gave him a soft smile “Thomas?” My hand coming to hold his that lay limply in his lap, “I’m not gonna hurt you.” He blinked rapidly at the statement while narrowing his eyes, “were friends, remember? And friends don’t hurt each other.” Now I made the move to the hand covering his face, slowly so he knew my intentions and he could watch every action. He was shaking and his skin jumped as my hand wrapped itself around his wrist, I gave a small tug which he didn’t yield to at first but eventually he caved. 

I lowered his hand and made sure to watch him incase he started to get finicky, his eyes downcast as deep breaths heaved through him. “There, see ain’t so bad huh?” I said waiting for him to look up, I took one of his cheeks in my hand grazing the stubble that grew there, it worked though as his eyes shot to mine. “Hey,” I whispered smiling like an idiot seeing him respond finally. Looking at him fully now, it was clear he would have been a handsome man hadn’t he been missing a few parts, his cheeks were paler than the rest of him seeing as he wore his mask but the sharp strong jawline that was dusted with coarse brown stubble hid most of it. A squared chin that was kissed with a dimple in the middle sat under his dry plump lips, crooked off white teeth peaked their way through a lopsided grin, and his masculine bushy brows framed those beautiful big brown eyes. 

I was startled when I felt his own hand come to my face but winced when his finger brushed over the sensitive area around my lip, “H-hurt?” His voice cracked as his brows furrowed. 

“Don’t worry,” I laughed, “I’m pretty sure I kicked his nuts into his throat.” He didn’t laugh or smile, just got this really guilty look come over him, I didn’t need him shrinking back into himself so I changed the subject, “Hey how bout we go get some food and finish up the assignment you missed today, because I don’t know about you but I could eat a cow right about now?” His face lit up as his hand gripped me tighter. 

“Oh-Okay.” He mumbled nodded a little more enthusiastically, standing as I pulled him with me. I grabbed him a jacket so he could use the hood and didn’t keep his hand over face, he even helped me clean up the mess that was my room. Thomas had spotted the flowers I had hung up over my bed and pointed at them, it was my turn to look away and clear my throat in embarrassment until he pulled out the smushed rose I got him and showed me he kept it with him still. Something changed in his behavior, I couldn’t quite tell what it was because it was too soon to spot, but the air between seemed much more...clear. I understood him, and he understood I wouldn’t hurt him for it. Another eventful day with Thomas, check.


	8. A Surprise Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest chapter that's why it took me so long to get out, I wanted to take my time with this one because when I try and rush I know I wont put in as much details. And thank you to those who comment, I feel like when people comment it helps give me more motivation to publish more, after all this is just for me to help myself get better at writing. I've also already gotten requests for other stories so I might start another one let me know if you have any recommendations. And I didn't have time to edit so there might be few mistakes just let me know and ill fix it.

“For the last fucking time, no!” I shouted at my brother who was insistent on taking my car out and going to the drive-in with all his friends. 

“Max come on,” he leaned on the counter opposite of me pulling the strings of my jacket, I knew he was trying to get a reaction out of me, “It’s one goddamn night. That’s all I ask.” He put the pouting face on while I tried to step around him to take my snack to my room and eat in some peace and quiet. 

Glaring up at the man child I huffed, “No, now move.” I went to elbow my way past him but he just put more weight into keeping me trapped in the kitchen. 

“You’re being a bitch.” 

I actually took a step back at the name, “The only reason I’m being a bitch about it is because the last time you borrowed my car you gave it back with vomit all over the backseats and three new dents.” He groaned rolling his eyes. 

“I told you that was Jackson, he got drunk and took the keys when I wasn’t looking,” He took my plate from me holding it above his head with a knowing grin, “Look all I want it for is a few hours, and then I’ll be back, besides it’s not like your going anywhere.” I wasn’t even going to play into his little game, I was so frustrated at this point all I could do was silently stare at the pathetic excuse for a brother as he waved my food just out of my reach. 

Taking a deep breath I just wanted this to be over, “Why the hell do you want to go so bad, you can barely sit still long enough for a haircut let alone a movie?” I crossed my arms leaning back waiting for his answer.

“Because Barb will be there and I’ve been putting the moves on her,” I gagged now understanding he just wanted to use my car to pick up a chick, “It’s just a few hours and I swear I’ll be back, hell if it makes you feel better you can come.” He held out a hand waiting for my handshake of approval, letting him use my car was my main problem but if I drove him I wouldn’t have to worry, but that meant I actually had to be around all his disgusting flirting. 

“If I say yes can I have my food?” He nodded waving the food as if to emphasize his power over me, “Fine, you little shit.” I barked reaching for the plate, he let out a victorious laugh but gave me my food nonetheless, I did however gut punch him before running to my room giggling as he cursed behind my door. If I was leaving later then I would have to get all the chores done before I left, my aunt was cracking down on me after she seen the bruise on my face from the incident a few days ago. I was almost tempted to just give Lucas my keys because I know most of the student body will be out tonight, and not just because it was Saturday, but because whenever they play a movie out it the drive-in’s, it’s like a hornets nest for horney teenagers. 

The hours seemed to tick away faster as I cleaned out the kennels and pulled the weeds that lined the house, I would’ve kept working but my brother happily announced we were leaving in five minutes making me once more regret my decision. Cleaning myself up a bit so I didn’t look homeless I pulled on a thick coat and braided my hair cause I was out of dry shampoo, my brother practically dragged me out of the house giddily bouncing his leg in anticipation. I cursed under my breath as I pulled into the movie seeing it was packed with cars, families, friends, and couples walked about talking waiting for the movie to start. There were a few spots open on the far side near the snack shack so that’s where I parked it, my brother was up and out of his seat without waiting for me to stop, sometimes I really wondered how we were related. 

I wouldn’t have minded so much hanging around and watching the movie but it was a shitty romance that had nothing of interest for me, I knew that though so I brought a few joints and some beer along with me to help pass the time easier. It was colder these nights since rain didn’t pass through as often, wrapping the blanket around me I lit up a joint and propped my feet up on the dash, it was almost peaceful until the back passenger door swung open and a giggling girl I had never met before came in followed by my airhead of a brother. Her giggling quieted as she noticed me, I was shocked to see such a beautiful girl, long brown silky hair, sun kissed skin, straight white teeth, and eyes that matched moss. 

“Max this is Barb, Barb this is my sister Max.” My brother introduced making me look his way. 

“Oh it’s so good to meet you, your brother was just talkin’ bout you.” She held her soft small hand out to me showing her perfectly manicured bright pink nails. 

I smiled knowing this was definitely my brothers type of girl he always liked, “Nice to meet you.” I offered politely back seeing as she was respectful so far. 

“hey where’d you get the beer and joints?” My brother asked now hanging over the front seat rifling through my little stash.

I swatted his hand away, “Back off asshole, this is mine.” 

He glowered “Sharing is caring.” He said grabbing two beers and my baggie of weed sitting back. 

“I will kill you,” I warned snatching my baggie back before he could stop me, “If you wanted some you gotta pay, this shit ain’t cheap.” 

He shook his head obviously pissed off, “I’m your brother, I shouldn’t have to pay.” He pointedly went to grab the bag from me but I stuffed it in my pocket not willing to risk him getting to it. 

“Nice try, maybe if you weren’t a dickhead earlier I would share but hey, we learn from our mistakes right?” My smug attitude earning a fuming look, his fate next to him silently sipping her beer looking anywhere but at us. He took his attention off me once the girl started to talk to him, I was able to zone them out and resume my previous smoke session, and surprise, surprise, the peaceful atmosphere was ruined once more after they started to get handsy. “Fucking gross.” I muttered looking back seeing them sucking each other’s face, there was no way I was sitting here for two hours listening to that, I grabbed my last beer leaving the car. 

There wasn’t as many people out and about now that the movie was on so it was easy to walk through the parked cars, I checked my watch seeing it was already nine meaning everything in town was closing in an hour so I couldn’t busy myself by looking through shops, maybe a nice walk would help pass the time. The other direction from here would take me the way I would normally take to drop Thomas off and I had noticed the bbq gas and grill there, I could go for ribs considering once this joint wears off I’ll be feeling the munchies. My plan decided I started walking even kind of liking the silence taking over while walking further from the drive-in, crickets chirped, owls hooted, and the night wind howled. 

My nose slightly runny from the cold and I got tired of carrying my beer so I downed it flinging the bottle at some boulders I passed, in my quickness to get away from Lucas and his date I didn’t take into consideration how dark it would get, the only thing I could make out in the low lighting of the moon was the white strip of paint that lined the road. I didn’t worry long though as I seen the distant light of the gas station, it was empty and looked creepy at this hour but my hunger was more important at the moment. There was no one here, the only thing indicating it was still open was a bright yellow neon sign that blinked ‘open’, it looked pretty old from the chipped paint, rusted pillars, and cracked foundation. I slowly opened the door not sure what to expect, it was small maybe the size of a double bedroom, a smoker built into the far left of place, while a counter with a register resided on the other side.

It didn’t have very many decorations or usual clutter you’d see in a place like this, my observation was interrupted when a older gentleman abruptly stood behind me. “Oh I didn’t hear anyone pull in, where’s yur’ car?” He seemed friendly and his father like demeanor made me feel a little less paranoid about him.

“I don’t have a car, I just walked over here from the theater.” I explained subconsciously wrapping the blanket around me tighter.

A rueful smile took over his features showing a discolored set of unaligned teeth, “Whatcha walkin’ round in the cold for, it’s dangerous out here especially this time of night?” He crossed his arms expectantly. 

I shrugged, “I heard you had the best bbq in Texas, had to come taste it for myself.” It was a lie, but boy did his friendliness kick up a notch. 

“Yur’ damn right it is,” he hollered uncrossing his arms walking up to the meat hanging over the hot coals, “it’s all about yur’ meats, good meat, equals good bbq.” He began grabbing sausages and a rack a ribs down from the smoker “Trust me I know meat, it’s the family business.” He happily announced placing the tray of food in front of me, but his comment made me more curious. 

“Family business?” I questioned pulling out a ten and handing it over. 

He grabbed it waving his hand as he punched some keys into the register, “Oh yeah, the Sawyers have been in meat since grandpa opened up the ole slaughterhouse,” he paused looking over at me, “well he’s too old now, but the rest of the family still runs it, best meat in Texas.” He puffed his chest slamming the register closed.

I smiled myself “You must be Drayton then?” I could see the surprise by the way his brows raised and mouth parted slightly. 

“Yes little lady, names Drayton Sawyer.” He leaned on the counter lacing his fingers as he rested on his elbows looking me over, “Say I don’t think I’ve seen you round here before, and I know everybody in town, ya new?” He inquired as his eyes seemed to evaluate me. 

I nodded, “Yeah just moved here a little over a month and a half ago, staying with my aunt Lisa while my dads stationed out in Vietnam.” He perked up once more. 

“Lisa Jennings? The one married ta the doctor?” 

Smiling I nodded once more, “That’s the one.” 

“I’ll be,” he chuckled, “ya know I see it now, you got ‘er eyes.”

“Yeah I take after my father’s side mostly, my brother after our mom...or so our dad tells us.” I offered not wanting to be rude by ending the conversation, “speaking of knowing families, is Thomas Hewitt your nephew?” I asked remembering the conversation Sam and I had at the ice cream shop. 

He cocked his head narrowing his eyes, “Yeah Tommy’s mah nephew, he ain’t done nothin’ now has he?” His voice dropped as concern creeped over his face. 

I waved my hand, “no, no, nothing like that. I was just asking because well...uh-we go to school together.” I shrugged feeling stupid for even bringing it up.

A softness came over his face, “He’s a good boy, big too, like his cousin Jr.” 

My stomach warmed at the familiar knowledge, “Yeah he's sweet, and one of the smartest in the class. Just yesterday we were taking a test and he scored the highest grade in the class.” I kind of bragged about it because Thomas didn’t do it for himself. 

Drayton blinked dumbly at the information for a few moments before straightening himself out, “Boy might not talk much but them eyes speak for em’ self,” he spoke absently before a hard glare was set my way, “Ya ain’t one of em’ brats that picks on the boy are ya?” He set his arms in a stiff manor as if to show his displeasure if my answer was something he wouldn’t like.

I pointed to my lip that was still a deep purple, “I got that after helping Thomas out when some shit heads messed with him,” his eyes widened in surprise as his arms relaxed at the information, “I like Thomas, he’s a gentle giant.” 

Drayton rounded the counter which wasn't something I was expecting, “So ya ain’t scared of em’?” I shook my head now nibbling on the forgotten ribs, a gleaming smile was what I got in return before he grabbed me by the shoulders, “Yur’ gonna have ta come over for dinner, it’s been so long since we’ve had guests, oh, oh,” he excitedly gave me a little shake, “you can try some of mah chili, it’s world famous, won last year's chili cook off.” I had a mouth full of meat as the offer was sprung on me but on instinct my head nodded, “Wonderful, I'll just close up here and we’ll get goin’.” I was half stunned and half confused, yet as he rushed me with my plate of food outside and in an old dented pickup it hit me, this man was no more than a stranger and I just agreed to have dinner at his house. 

He came back looking far more excited than one man should over some chili dinner, I made sure I could open the door incase I needed to roll out if he was lying. The drive was quicker than I’m used to because he took a back road but we did end up at the house I usually dropped Thomas off at, he talked the whole way about meat, literally just meat. Different textures of meat, cuts of meat, and even the best way to slaughter different animals. By the end of his little rant I don’t think I wanted to touch the meat still left on my plate, he wasn’t bothered by my lack of response so I just kept to my nodding and the occasional ‘oh really’ I would say after another fact of his. 

“Tommy should be happy I brought ya, boy needs some company.” I myself hoping Thomas is in there because he will become my new clutch this entire visit, and my brother might be mad at me since I’m sure I won’t be finished by the time he’s ready to leave, Lucas will have to wait a bit since I took the keys with me. Drayton took me by the arm still going on about his chili and describing it to the tiniest of details, as we went up the house steps I could hear muffled voices inside making me really regret smoking that joint, paranoia here I come. He opened the door giving me a excited smile and raise of his brows but as he turned to enter the house he let me go with an exasperated groan, “God damn it Nubbins, I told ya ta keep yur’ shit outta the hallway!” He hollered looking up a flight of stairs, I peaked around the old man curious as to what set him off, as far as I could tell there was a pile of what looked to be small animals of roadkill. I gagged at the sight seeing flies greedily hovering over the carcasses, yet as Drayton looked over his shoulder at me I played it off as a yawn. “Come on girlie let’s git ya some food and introduce ya ta the family.” He once more pulled me to him and held my arm as we walked through the house. 

The voices I heard outside now closer as we turned through an archway leading to a dining room, immediately the voices hushed as the occupants turned to look and see who joined them. There was three men sitting and playing cards there eyes practically burning holes into me, I shuffled my way behind Drayton in an attempt to be smaller. “Who’s that?” A man with one hook for hand asked looking at me as if he was hearing my every thought, the earring he had whipped around as he turned to look at my escort. 

Drayton pried me from his back placing me in front of him with his hands on my shoulder, “This here is our guest, she goes ta school wit’ Tommy.” His hands felt slightly comforting as I could swear I could float away by the way my stomach felt, “Her aunti is Lisa Jennings, ya know the one married ya the doctor fellah.” The men stared at me before the slightly more creepy man with the one clouded white eye gave me a leering grin. 

“Well what’s yur’ name darlin’?” His eyes not being very subtle as they drifted from my toes to my eyes, staying a little too long on my chest. 

I narrowed my eyes showing my obvious displeasure, “Max.” I answered curtly. 

The group seemed to find my actions amusing as they chuckled to themselves, “I’m Tex,” the man opposite of creepy one eyed Willie stated, he was smaller of the two, handsome with dirty blond hair and shining blue eyes, “ole hook here is Tinker,” the man at the head of the table gave Tex a wack but he inclined his head at me, I couldn’t help avoiding his dark brown eyes not liking the emptiness I seen in them, “and that’s Alfr….” He was cut off when one eye stood up and came around the table to stand in front of me. 

“I’m Alfredo sweetheart, but you can call me whatever you like.” He bent at the waist like a gentleman which deceived his earlier behavior only making me more suspicious of him.

“It’s nice to meet you all, I hope I’m not intruding…” Drayton behind me made a huff as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder stopping my worries.

“Oh hush, yur’ a friend of Tommy’s which means yur’ a friend of the Sawyers.” He happily announced dragging me past the others to another doorway but this one lead to the kitchen, a small part of me was curious how Thomas could be so shy yet have such a warming family, even if a couple of them are too friendly(Alfredo). I was enticed by the mouth watering smell coming from a boiling pot as it distracted me from my own train of thought, “Here try some of that.” Drayton scooped the chili out into a bowl handing it to me before shoving a spoon in the pile, he leaned against the counter watching me as if he were a hawk I was a field mouse. 

I looked from him to the chili before getting a mound on the spoon and tasting it, I chewed for a couple moments before the full spectrum of flavors hit me, and I had to say, it was some of the best chili I’ve ever had. “Mr. Sawyer, that is the best chili I’ve ever had the honor of eating.” I shoveled another heaping serving in my mouth moaning at the taste. 

I could tell he was trying not to seem like a peacock flaunting it’s feathers but failed miserably, “Told ya, best damn chili in Texas, and don’t call me Mr. Sawyer it’s either Drayton or Uncle Drayton.” He scolded but barely put any force behind it as he laid a hand on my shoulder. “Ya sit down now and I’ll go round up the others.” He smiled walking with a little more hip to his step, for future reference I’ll know to get on his good side all I'll have to do is complement his cooking. 

Going back to the dining room the other men who were sitting there before were now setting the table, I had enough manners to put the food down and ask if they needed help. Tex gave me some silverware to set out while he placed down the napkins, Alfredo was a sneaky bastard as I felt him slide behind me awfully close saying he needed to get by but as he did a hand squeezed my rear end. It didn’t go unnoticed by Tinker as he set the man straight pointing his hooked hand at him and threatening to take his good eye, I gave him a great full smile but he just looked at me and shook his head. “You can sit over here little lady.” Tex had pulled out the chair he was previously occupying giving me a warm smile, I happily took it knowing I would stand around hoping not to take anyone’s seat before the meal had started. Tinker sat at the head of the table to my left, Alfredo across from me, and Tex on my right side. 

I nearly laughed hearing Drayton cursing up a storm through the house apparently trying to round up the last of the folks, his efforts didn’t go unnoticed as a new face walked through the arch way. He was young, tall and lanky with a red birthmark across his face, he mumbled to himself as he sat down, he quieted once he seen me. “Nubbins ya gonna say hello to our guest?” Tinker inquired looking at the boy in a silent waiting.

“I-I-I ain’t in-in the, uh-uh, mo-mood for talkin’.” Was all he replied before picking at his nails like something was buried under them. 

Another set of footsteps these ones sounding familiar from the heaviness of them, I perked up thinking it had to be Thomas, as my eyes never left the entry they saddened seeing it wasn’t him. The new arrival was however the same height and a little more bulky than Thomas, he had thick curly brown hair, a pale baby face, and eyes that reminded me of a curious child. He took about three steps in before he noticed me, his eyes went wide as he stumbled back some then a high pitched squeal left him as he ran out the room. I tired to make light of the situation, “I didn’t think I looked that bad.” I said in attempt to break the quiet table, and to my relief it earned a round of laughs, even a chuckle from Tinker who covered it up as a cough.

“Don’t worry bout’ it none, that’s just Jr he’s a bit shy.” Alfredo spoke giving me wink as I looked over to him. 

I nodded, “Yeah Thomas was a bit the same way when we first met, boy wouldn’t even look at me for the first two weeks.” 

“H-How ya kno-know Tommy?” Nubbins who now seemed interested in me asked as he leaned precariously towards me.

I cleared my throat feeling all them waiting for the answer, “School, were uh, partners.” 

“Oh so yur’ the one who’s been gittin’ Tommy home, we were wonderin’ who that was droppin’ em’ off.” Tex sounded amused by the answer as did the others. 

“He didn’t tell you?” I raised my brow thinking they had to of at least heard about me from Thomas. 

Tinker scoffed next to me, “That boys a fuckin’ mute, the only time he talks is when Nubbins gits him mad enough.” 

I frowned at his name for Thomas, “He talks to me, albeit very little, but he still talks.” I folded my arms leaning back waiting for his reply. He seemed to have a retort but was cut off when I heard a familiar grunt, I looked to the doorway, sure enough seeing Thomas. I was so elated to see him I got up and rushed over hugging the massive boy, “Thomas!” I happily announced and being relieved that I had no more worry to suspect I would be butchered by these people. He was tense but gave in and wrapped me in a hug back, I looked up from his stomach where my head rested and smiled, “Hi.” His eyes softened and he nodded in greeting. 

 

“Ain’t that sweet,” Alfredo broke the calmness I felt, “I don't remember gittin’ no hug.” I would have said something had I wanted to seem rude but thankfully Thomas wasn’t having it as he scoffed waving the man off. 

I went to sit back down but Thomas grabbed me by the arm gently pulling me in the direction of the front door, I followed him a bit unsure of what he wanted. We stood outside on the porch as he shut the door behind us, “You ok Thomas?” I asked putting my hand on his arm seeing his confusion. He gestured to me, then the house and held a hand up in a silent question. Maybe he wanted to know why I was here, “I was at the gas station and I meet your uncle, I told him how I knew you, and he uh, sort of uh, invited me over for dinner.” I sheepishly finished rubbing the back of my neck. 

For a moment he seemed mad making me feel a little hurt that he didn’t want me around, “It’s ok I should probably get back to the theater anyway, I’ll never hear the end of it from my brother if I ruin his date…” I trailed off in embarrassment, before ducking under his intense gaze and walking down the steps. I barely made it two steps on the lawn before I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder, Thomas spun me grabbing me by the shoulders and gave me an apologetic smile. 

“I-I just do-don’t want ya, ta hate-hate me.” His voice always made me feel like I won some small victory as a little bit of joy wormed its way in my heart.

“Thomas I literally kicked some guys balls into his throat for you, and took a hit,” I pointed to my lip to emphasize my point, “I’m sure I’ll still be your friend after one dinner with your family.” I took his hand seeing as it alway made him soften up a bit. 

“Not-not every-everyone likes us.” 

I sighed looking up at him for a moment, “How about this, I’ll come back once YOU want me to, ok?” I gave his hand a squeeze, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He shook his head at me looking back at the front door as if debating, but his heavy hand softly touched my cheek stroking the small bruise, a heavy sigh left him as he used the hand I was holding to pull me inside behind him. As we entered we were greeted by the sight of Drayton pulling a very timid Jr by the ear yelling profanities at the man, Jr might be huge compare to Drayton but the older man made him look like a red faced child the way he dragged him to the table and plopped the man in a seat. 

“Tommy go git the pot of chili and let the poor girl go, she’s fine.” Drayton gave him a slight push to the way of the kitchen, and a part of me was amused that he thought Thomas didn’t want to let me go, when really it was the other way around. Drayton escorted me to the chair I had been previous before he himself took a seat at the other head of the table, “Damn it, I thought I told ya ta git grandpa Nubbins!” The older man was red in the face tossing a hand at the man who made a pinched face in return. “Alfredo, Tinker, go git grandpa…and be careful with em’ ya know he don’t like gittin’ tossed round.” The other groaned but obeyed most likely not want to set off Drayton anymore than he already seemed. 

Tommy had returned with the massive pot not even looking like he wasn’t even breaking a sweat, which blew me away since the pot had to weigh at least 40 pounds, he set it down gracefully taking a seat opposite of Jr. I could see Jr cowering behind the small frame of Nubbins doing a horrible job at hiding his massive frame making me chuckle, he had his hands over his face as he tried to peer through the cracks of his fingers watching me but quickly squealed and ducked seeing I watched him back. His child like attitude made me smile giving him a small wave as he peeked once more, this time he paused looking at me as his own hand fell away from his face and repeated the action. I was started from my little interaction when grunts and curses echoed from the hallway as Tinker and Alfredo came in with a very old questionably may or may not be dead grandpa, they carried his chair to sit it right between me and Tinker. 

I looked to my right as Tex was leaning over my shoulder to speak, “Grandpa! This is Max, she’s a friend of Tommy’s!” My eyes did that scrunch thing when you hear something to close to your ear while Tex laid a hand on my shoulder, “Go on, give his hand a shake, he ain’t gonna bite ya.” 

I huffed, “oh I don’t know, he looks pretty nimble to me.” I joked as I prolonged the contact, but the logical side told me to get it done and over with and I did by giving his fingers a gentle shake because anything harder and I’m sure I’d take some fingers with me. 

The others were still chuckling at my statement, “Yur pretty funny darlin’, careful ya might be a regular guest.” It was one eye again making me giving a grimacing smile in turn. 

Drayton cleared his throat gathering everyone’s attention, “Where’s Verna and Vilmer?” He looked to the boys of the room searching for the answer. 

“Vilmer’s workin’ late and mama’s helpin’ Miss Nancy with...something.” Alfredo waved a hand around obviously forgetting what was told to him. 

“Awe...well looks like you’ll have ta meet Verna and Vimer the next dinner,” Drayton told me as he rubbed his hands together now standing over the steaming pot of chili, “Lady’s first.” He happily announced pointing to my half filled bowl to hand it over, another large scoop added to the pile made it brim to the lip of bowl. I waited patiently till everyone got their serving before I started eating mine, slurps and the occasional hum of approval filled the dining room till there was enough food in our stomachs to focus on talk. 

“So Max yur obviously new round here, where’d ya live before this?”

I was surprised Tinker was even interested in hearing about me, I swallowed the bite I was chewing before I looked over at him. “California...more specifically the Bay Area.” I shrugged not really sure if wanted all that. 

A round of laughs caught me off guard, “Cali-forn-ina…” Tex laughed as he stretched out the name of it, “ya don’t seem all that uppity for bein’ from there.” 

“You can’t expect all of us to be airheads otherwise the place would be empty.” 

He smiled giving me a wink, “Ya said yur daddy was in Nam, I got mah brother over in Nam too.” Drayton joined us not seeming so wound up as before.

I nodded playing with my food a bit, “Yeah he's a commander in the Marine Corps, was drafted in 61’ kept coming back and forth for a couple of years before getting a main base camp.” 

“Oh, oh, mah bro-brothers in Nam. Chop Top, he-he got drafted a fe-few months-months ago.” Nubbins squirmed in his seat as his fists clenched and unclenched in a restless way. 

“Yur lucky the two of em’ ain’t tagether, drive anyone ta insanity.” I laughed watching as Tinkers comment made Nubbins sling a few insults at him in return. 

“And anyone listen ta ya long ‘nough, they bound ta git a headache.” Tex retorted in defense of Nubbins making Tinker roll his eyes muttering to himself. 

“Thomas has been telling me about the slaughterhouse, I should come by and see it, I’ve never been to one before.” I stated knowing this would interest them seeing as it’s their business. 

I could see Thomas beside Tex tense slightly, “Yur yankin’ mah chain?” Drayton exclaimed as though I just told him the world was ending. 

“No, out where I’m from they have the butchers in stores now, so we don’t have slaughterhouses.” 

Jr gasped himself holding his hand over his mouth as if he just told someone’s secret and Drayton dropped his spoon into his bowl shaking his head talking to himself about ‘What has the world come to’. “Since yur from California, how ya likin’ Texas so far?” Tex beside me have a nudge with his elbow taking my attention from the still recovering Drayton and Jr.

I smiled, “It peaceful, slower,” I nodded my head finding the right words to describe it, “it’s nice you can take your time.” I looked over at Thomas who was a head taller than Tex, “and the people ain’t so bad.” I shot him a wink and a smile, he shied away acting like he was picking at his food. 

“You should git ta know the folks round here better, maybe I could show ya round, introduce ya ta a few people.” Alfredo leaned back crossing his arms as if he hadn’t a care in the world, he smiled devilishly as I felt his boot travel up the inside of my calf, I pulled my legs back under me as he let out a chuckle. Thomas stood abruptly looking down at the man as he heaved a growl not taking his eyes off him, “calm down Tommy, I was just pickin’ wit’ her. Ain’t no need ta pitch a fit.” The man clearly wasn’t expecting Thomas to do anything, my teeth clamped together trying to suppress the grin fighting it’s way to my face. My smile disappeared however when Thomas silently made his way over to me and plucked me out of the chair carrying me under his arm like a sack of potatoes, I was too busy trying not to land on my face to notice the way they laughed, I heaved a few times as Thomas took us up a flight of stairs and down the walkway before opening and closing a door leaving us alone. 

He set me down flicking on the light switch, he stood awkwardly like he didn’t know what to do now. I could tell he waited for me to say something as his eyes flicked my way screaming ‘help’, “Soooo…” I breathed, “That chili sure was good.” I weakly said giving a half assed smile. He tilted his head raising a brow clearly not expecting that, but the smirk on his face told me it amused him slightly, “What? I’m not the one who kidnaps people and expects them to make the next move.” I crossed my arms giving him the best matter of fact look I could manage. 

“S-Sorry.” He stammered looking down and away. 

I closed my eyes slowly hoping my patience could last with poor Thomas before I force him to say more than just word, “I was joking Thomas.” My voice empty not wanting to have to revert back to the charades he always uses. I took the shuffling of his large feet and how he fiddled with his hands as a sign of embarrassment, again coming to his rescue, “Well, why don’t you show me around.” I gestured to the vicinity of the room, his eyes lit up and I seen his shoulders relax as he nodded taking my hand. It was obviously his room because he kept pointing out things enthusiastically and a few papers we had from school were scattered on a bookshelf near the door. 

My eyes wandered around the huge room, it was an attic I could tell from the way the heavy beams supporting the roof were visible, the floors made of thick wood keeping the sound of the others out. The simplicity of it seemed realistic for Thomas, nothing on the high walls except a few older oil paintings of landscapes, his bed double the size of my own neatly made with two simple pillows, a victorian wardrobe are the far wall in which you could see he shoved clothes in not bothering to fold, and a desk tucked in the corner with an array of items. It was cozy though, I slipped my hand from Thomas’ making my way to the inviting bed I looked back at him as he watched patiently, holding my arms opened I leaned back bouncing as I landed on the soft mattress. I sighed twisting and turning feeling like the bed would swallow me in the covers, I felt at ease because it smelt like him too as I buried my nose in the pillows taking a deep breath. “Thomas I’m officially electing this to be our new study room.” It came out muffled due to the fact I was face down in a pillow but I heard his light chuckle behind me. 

“I-I lik-like yur room be-better.” 

I turned peering at his blurry form from between the blond strands of hair falling from my bun, “Good we can switch, my brothers a pig so don’t have high expectations, but be careful he eats any and everything.” I sarcastically replied earning a nudge from Thomas who moved to stand beside me. 

He bashfully sat on the edge near my feet , “I only-only like it wh-whe-when yur the-their.” His voice cracked a few times as I sat up facing him, his face under the mask turned a few shades darker, my own reaction was that same flutter he keeps stirring in my belly. 

“I can’t blame you, I am pretty great-” my sentence cut off when I tried to stand but my stupid arm overestimated the edge of the beds locations and I grabbed air while falling on my chest as the rest my body followed with a heavy thud. I groaned recovering somewhat from my disorientation, my ears picked up the telltale signs of suppressed laughter. Of coarse Thomas was sitting covering his mouth, shoulders shaking clearly failing at smothering his giggles soon it turned to a full fledged laugh. I crossed my arms sitting on my ass watching him toss his head back holding his stomach, his chortling now making my tight lipped frown twitch to a smile. Watching as he enjoyed my fall I used his obliviousness to sneak up behind him, when his laughter died down to the occasional chuckle that’s when I pounced. I jumped on his back wrapping my legs around his hips trapping his arms at the same time, he let out a startled yelp trying to wriggle but couldn’t, “oh so funny, I got something even funnier.” My voice high as the adrenaline kicked in, my hands finding his sides unrelenting as they tickled. 

The howl he let out was worth the fall as he began to squirm tossing his head back into my shoulder bellowing a whistling laugh. His hands gripping my ankles trying to pull them off but each new attack had him too weak, his eyes leaking tears now, he seemed almost deliourios in his movements. Staying on him was like trying to ride a wild bull, feeling his muscles contract under my touch and hold told me he was helpless against the onslaught of tickles. Eventually though he used his weight to his advantage leaning back on me long enough to where I needed to let go and breath, he took the opportunity to fling himself from my slack grip taking deep breaths as he watched me from the new distance. I felt happy that I was able to contain him for as long as I did, yet my smile fell at the dark mischievous look that came over his face while he slowly stalked towards me, I held a hand up. “Tho-Thomas hold on-” He lunged before I could calm him down, I let out a tiny scream rolling back doing a summersault. 

The slow movements he made reminded me of a lion surrounding its prey, his eyes set on me as his body took calculated steps my spot on the other side of the bed. “We can talk about this, it’s only fair..” his arms went to wrap around me but I ducked running under his grab, he turned instantly making his move again I however was near the door so I did the only thing logical to avoid my punishment, I ran out. His footsteps thunderous as they followed behind, I squealed laughing as the momentum picked up, I found the stairs taking them two at a time to go faster. I could hear laughing behind me from Thomas as he himself started to like the chase, I took a right going towards the back stopping before a metal door but I quickly turned to what looked like the living room. I ran inside seeing Tinker laying on the couch stretched out eyes on a tv screen while Jr sat on the floor in front of him crossed legged, without thinking I jumped behind the occupied sofa trying to control my breathing so Thomas couldn’t find me. 

I heard Tinker let out a few choice words about his tv watching getting interrupted, the sound of quick steps pulled my attention though my hand covering my mouth as I waited. Heavy breaths could be heard as the steps slowed to a stop, “She’s behind the couch.” Tinker seemed like the type to ruin fun and once more I was moving. Thomas closer this time as I weaved my way around the unknown territory, we even chased around Drayton before he swatted and yelled at us to go outside. I got the front door open in record time as my competitive side came out, it was much too dark to really see anything but I kept going. He almost had me a few times cornering me yet my small size to fast for him to catch on let me continue, I was wheezing and out of breath as I climbed a tree as my last resort. Thomas standing at the bottom looking like a shark waiting for someone to fall out of a boat, I laughed sticking my tongue out and flipping him off as I soaked in the victory of my retreat. 

I’m sure he could climb but I’m not sure the tree branch could hold his weight, “Woo, you hear that Thomas, the sweet, sweet, sound of victory.” I yelled down to him laughing as he tried to hit me with a pine cone, my breathing evened and heart settled I now realized how high I actually was, and not the good kind of high. “Shit, Thomas!” I yelled in as innocent of a voice I could manage, “would you please be a dear and help me not die from falling?!” I could see his eyes widen in concern as I made my way down, don’t look down, don’t look down. My hands shaking from both the cold and fear of falling, my foot was blindly waving to find purchase yet the step I took on what I thought was a branch was really just bark sticking off from the trunk. My foot slipped and I went with it, a high pitched scream echoed as I fell through the air, “oof,” I landed on something soft and warm instead of hard ground. My eyes that were clenched now opened, Thomas stared at me like a mother would stare at a child who was misbehaving a lopsided grin was all I returned. “My hero.” I joked getting an eye roll from him. 

He carried me till we reached the porch before setting me on my feet, I felt a little foolish now from the pathetic display my hands rubbing to distract myself. “Thanks.” I whispered looking up to see what he was feeling, he smiled softly shaking his head as he put a hand on my cheek, his eyes were always so kind as they looked at me with brightness. For a minute my heart thumped feeling him pull me towards his face, but he just rested his forehead on my own closing his eyes and softly humming deep in his chest, I couldn’t help but wrap my arms around the teddy bear like boy, he felt safe and warm, it was like hiding under the blankets when your scared. 

“Yet I still can’t git no hug.” We separated as if electrocuted hearing the other voice, Alfredo stood in the doorway crossing g his arms looking at me as if he would pounce, Thomas stepped in front of me a clear sign for Alfredo to step off.

The man huffed turning and taking his leave now alone Thomas relaxed turning to me, a smile tugged at my lips seeing his rosy face, “Tommy, Tommy, Thomas..oh There ya are!” It was Drayton, “It’s gittin’ pretty late tell ya friend goodbye, I’ll give ya a ride just let me go git the keys.” He finished smiling at me as he turned to the house going back inside. 

Thomas slumped his shoulders obviously not wanting that, another endearing thing he subtly did to let me know my presence was not annoying or out stating my welcome. “He’s right my brothers probably having an aneurysm waiting for me, I did have fun however.” I concluded knowing he was worried I wouldn’t like his family, he tilted his head still looking like a puppy was kicked until I gave him a hug. He spoke a soft goodbye in my ear before I pulled away, Drayton came out ready as he dragged me along side him. I waved at Thomas from the truck and he waved back, his form growing smaller and smaller as we drive away.

“Now that ya had dinner with us I expect ta see ya more, don’t put it above me not ta come and find ya either.” Drayton spoke as he parked the truck next to my car in the now empty theater lot, I smiled nodding enthusiastically as I hopped out and waved. 

He drove off, “Jesus fuck where have you been!” I heard from the car window that my brother stuck his head out of, a deep scowl pulled at his face. 

I rolled my eyes throwing the keys at his face, “You drive I’m tired.” Was all I said getting in. 

“You know, I’m really not liking this new social you.” He grumbled starting the car. 

I shrugged, “Deal with it, won’t be the last time.” My smile didn’t fade even as I laid down to sleep, I couldn’t wait till the next time I got to see Thomas again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I toned down the Sawyers a bit because it is before they turn to cannibalism, the characters I added here are just for background because the main story is between Max and Thomas.


	9. Dont Be Embarrassed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this up quick today, a good writing day I guess. And thank you to those who comment, the more comments I get the easier it is for me trouble shoot the direction I'm going and it helps me feel more motivated to release more chapters.

As the seasons changed and the cold damp weather turned to hot and stale, the time I’ve spent here has gone faster than I thought it could. February became September, school fell into it’s own pattern as I familiarized myself, work even helped me save up money so I could send care packages to my father while he’s still deployed. My brother was looking forward to graduating at the end of next month, he’s been working harder since he started dating Barb, only thanks to her own skills in the academic category considering she was honors. My relationship with Thomas was increasingly better after the family dinner, I was either at his house or he was at mine, it didn’t matter. If we weren’t working we were together, I was however adopted by the Sawyers now as Drayton or Verna would call my house requesting my presence at the family dinners. 

Thomas was still embarrassed whenever anyone in the family would call me one of their own, even Tinker warmed up a bit as he actually talked to me instead of grunting or glaring. Me and Thomas didn’t hang out together when we were at the Sawyer farm because I was being pulled in every which way by the different members, he did save me from Alfredo’s creepiness when it got out of hand, we narrowed it down to just a look I would shoot him and he would intervene. Nubbins dragged me around the property showing me bones and the art projects he would manipulate out of the carcasses of dead animals, I sometimes kept track of dead creatures that I would see on the side of the road so I could tell him and give him more to work with. Drayton would always at some point pull me to the kitchen to taste his food knowing I would compliment him, I think he just like having his ego stroked though. Tex loved to have me help him paint his nails and share the latest gossip I heard in the book shop or from school, he reminded me of an older brother that would play dress up and have tea parties if his little sister asked him to. 

Vilmer was a wild card in my opinion, even some of the family didn’t know what would set him off or if he was in one of his ranting moods, mostly he just talked my ear off and gave me the heebie jeebies, I’m pretty positive he was a little touched in the head. Alfredo was...well, Alfredo. You could practically feel his presence when you stepped into a room, his foul mouth and his lack of understanding boundaries made it difficult to be around him longer than a few minutes. Tinker liked my bronco but when ever he wanted to take a look under the hood he would ask Thomas to ask me, it wasn’t until I kept denying him that he finally asked me, amusingly it was a bit like watching someone trying to pull teeth from a horse. 

Then there’s sweet, sweet, Jr. Oh, that man is just the cutest giant you’d ever lay your eyes on. He was so delicate with me, he would gasp and whine if he thought he had been too rough, I admit it was a bit of a challenge to get him to stop running every time he saw me, but just like Thomas he came around. His eyes so big and full of innocence, I saw the way they danced over my features as if memorizing them to sculpt later, it’s part of how I got him to come around. I let him touch my face he seemed as if I was his personal doll, he would brush my hair so gently sometimes I took a snooze, his meaty hands grazed my skin trying to map out all the different spots and freckles. He tried putting makeup on me but I didn’t let him because the stuff is such a pain to get off, he opted for doing what I did for Tex and he painted my nails taking his time making sure not to get any on my skin. And Verna was a strong southern woman, it summed her up perfectly. 

The woman wasn’t god fearing like most ladies around here, but she was family fearing. When I first met her she pulled me to the side and threatened to do heinous things to me if I ever hurt her boys, but she soften immediately after and offered me some tea, all I could do was blink and nod hoping I didn’t accidentally get on her bad side. All these things took my time away from Thomas and he didn’t like it, as soon as one of the Sawyers called my name he knew I would be occupied for the next few hours doing lord knows what. Sometimes he would basically drag me up to his room and lock the door just so we could get work done or be alone without being bothered. Jr was the only one allowed to sit with us but it was because hearing his broken whines outside the door made my stomach ache with guilt, Thomas rolled his eyes but let him in nonetheless after I gave him puppy eyes with a pouting lip. 

It was a new tactic he couldn’t say no to, and if I really wanted him to do something I would bat my eyes up at him with this little smile before he would shake his head and do what I asked. I was trying all day to use the look on Thomas to get him to come with me to the fall festival so I wouldn’t be by myself, I promised my aunt I would stop by her booth and say hello but I didn’t want to have to go alone. “Come on Tommy pleaseeeeesss.” I added his nickname knowing it made him huff in embarrassment but I could see he liked it. 

He shook his head crossing his arms leaning back into the couch, “Whatcha botherin’ the poor boy bout?” Verna asked as she dusted the mantle above the fireplace. 

I huffed poking Thomas in his side with my toe, “he won’t go to the festival with me.” I whined leaning my head over the armrest looking at the woman upside down. 

“Oh ya know Tommy don’t like bein’ round a buncha folks.” Her tone docile as if we were fight and we didn’t want to seem like she was taking sides.

I rolled my eyes, “I know that,” I sat up crossing my feet under me, “I just don’t want to go by myself, we won’t even be there longer than ten minutes, I’ll be in and out.” I held my arms out letting them fall with a dramatic sigh just about ready to give up and go by myself. 

Verna hummed in the back of her throat, “Ya know I think Tinker and Alfredo might be there ta help Drayton with the chili later, go when they go.” 

It wasn’t ideal but I wouldn’t be there alone, “Alright I’ll head out to the gas station then, knowing Tinker if I make him late he’ll hitch me to the hood.” Without saying goodbye I left a little irritated I couldn’t sway Thomas to go with me, but then again you can’t win them all. I showed up just in time because it looked like Tinker and Alfredo were just wrapping things up at the station, “Hey I’m Verna said I could go with you guys to the festival.” 

Tinker turned with a sneer, “I ain’t no damn babysitter.” He slammed a tool down in a box before angrily tossing it inside the garage. 

I crossed my arms not bothered by his outburst, “Well it’s a good thing I don’t need one,” I uncrossed my arms, “I just don’t want to have to go alone, Thomas didn’t want to go so Verna said I could come with you guys.” 

Tinker paused for a minute before groaning and tossing me the keys to the truck, “Go git the fuckin’ truck started then.” I smiled happily getting the truck warmed up. Alfredo locked up the door as Tinker and me waited before he joined us, “Ya know I ain’t gonna be there all night, just stayin’ for a hour or so.” He gave me a pointed look driving down the long stretch of road. 

“That’s fine I don’t want to be there longer than I have to be.” 

“Ya know any of em school girls gonna be there or not?” Alfredo asked beside me as his arm went to rest behind my head. 

Trying to suppress the urge to roll my eyes, I told him, “No, and even if there were I’m sure they’ll be too busy trying to keep away from creeps.” I emphasized by giving him a sweep with my eyes. 

A dirty smirk etched into his face, “Oh I’m startin’ to think ya just want me for yurself’.” He purred as his hand played with a piece of my hair. 

I snorted, “You caught me, my deepest darkest secret is out.” I laughed hysterically while pointing at him, his smirk soon turned to a scowl as he retracted his hand muttering nasty thing under his breath. The rest of the ride was uneventful, put when we pulled into the field for parking I was shocked to see so many cars and people, it’s the most I had seen since leaving California a small part of nostalgia hit me making me smile. The boys went off to find Drayton and I went to find my Aunt, the perks of being short was my ability to slip past people easily and mostly unnoticed, I especially avoided large groups of younger kids as I already spotted a few classmates. Eventually I found the damn tent but only because I heard my aunts loud voice cut through the background music and talking. “Oh sweetheart you made it, I was worried you wouldn't come.” Her cheerful voice taking a higher octave as she pulled me into a hug.

“Lisa you're gonna kill her give her some slack.” My uncle Scott joked as he manned the front of the booth while my aunt talked to me. 

“I’m sorry it’s just felt like so long since I’ve seen you, your always with your friend Thomas.” I blushed embarrassed how her eyes gave me a look as if to say me and Thomas were more than just friends. 

“Please don’t,” I whispered under my breath just wanting this to be over soon. 

She waved a hand wrapping an arm around me, “Oh it’s ok sweetheart I’m just glad to see your out and doing things.” 

Once my aunt's mind was sure of something I swear it was like set in stone for her, I don’t know how she got the idea me and Thomas were more than just friends, I only invited him to dinner once and when he did come over my aunt was set on wringing answers from the poor boy. That was the last time I would make that mistake, especially since Thomas had a hard time without talking to anyone. “Ok well I came by like you asked, is there anything else you guys needed before I left?” I asked picking up one of the cookies she was selling and taking a bite. 

“Go get me one of those corn dogs by the giant scarecrow display would ya?” My uncle shouted from the front, I knew the one he was talking about so I wouldn’t have to scour the place to find it. 

“Here I made this for your friend,” my aunt gave me a huge dish that had a variety of different desserts, “tell him he’s welcomed over anytime, and don’t forget to get your clothes from my room, I washed them for you.” With a kiss on my cheek from her I left, and I didn’t forget the corn dog as I dropped it off on my way to Drayton’s chili booth. Jr was in the back cutting up the meat for his brother, Alfredo and Tinker were manning the burner tops stirring the chili and dishing out bowls as Drayton yelled orders at them. 

“Max git over here and help me with this,” Drayton took my tray of sweets and setting them off to the side, “Just call out the order when Tink gives em to ya.” He put me in front of the pick up window, I begrudgingly did as he asked knowing he could use the help. 

After about an hour or so things seemed to settled down and for once Tinkers bad attitude was a blessing as he told his brother he was done, and since he was my ride it meant I was done. “Max is that you?” I looked up from washing my hands from a hose laying nearby, just about five feet from me stood my brothers friend Sam. 

“Hey man.” I waved thinking that would be the end of the exchange but he continued.

“I didn’t think you would be into this kinda thing?” 

It seemed like he was fishing for something, “I’m not, but I promised my aunt I’d stop by and say hi.” 

He nodded stuffing his hands into his pockets, “Yeah I saw her booth, she gave me some cookies and told me to watch out for you .” 

I knitted my brows, “of course she did, don’t you know by now that my aunts a worry wart?” I crossed my arms smiling.

He brushed a piece of hair back from his eyes scanning around us, “Or maybe I just wanted an excuse to see you,” he paused tilting his head giving me an accusing stare, “after all your barely home now.” 

“Not you too,” I held up my hand, “your like the eighth person to complain about it, it’s not my fault I got a life.” 

He chuckled shaking his head, “Then maybe you should take that into consideration, remember sharing is caring.” 

I couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh sweetheart, you obviously don’t know me very well.” He came closer, almost right up to me. 

He looked down at me raising an eyebrow, “perhaps I want to.” 

I narrowed my eyes at his sudden change in behavior, “Want to what?” I asked making sure I knew what he said. 

He bent down and placed his mouth so close to my ear I could feel the heat from his breath, “I said,” his voice dropped, “I wanted to get to know you better.” 

An involuntary shiver ran down my spine while I sputtered watching as a smirk played over his lips, “I-I...uh-may-wh—I-I…” I couldn’t form a coherent thought as he clearly enjoyed my surprise. 

“Max git yur ass over h...who’s this?” Tinker stood almost protectively beside me as he looked Sam up and down.

My voice not working as I just made motioning gestures to Sam and a bunch of mumbled words, “I should probably go, just think bout what I said Max.” I wish I could think about anything at the moment but Sam’s little stunt simply made me burn up, clearly I’m not use to another person hitting on me, and as far as my reaction all I could think was, pathetic. It’s just so out of the blue, I mean yeah he would make small comments on how pretty or how good I looked when he seen me, but nothing beyond that. 

“Max?!” Tinker laid his hand on my shoulder startling me from my eyes that had apparently watched Sam’s retreat, “Talk ta ya boyfriend some other time, I’m leavin’ so let’s git on it.” His voice is starting to become the bain of my existence.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” I shouldered past him making sure I grabbed the platter of desserts for Thomas, and I couldn’t leave without giving Jr a hug or else he’ll think that I hate him so I definitely made sure to do that. Finally back in the truck and on our way to the house I took a deep breath, I hadn’t plan on working or interacting with so many people tonight and I felt more drained than I had been in a while. The house was a welcomed sight after sitting in between two bickering brothers over who had to feed grandpa Sawyer, I literally flung myself out and ran up the steps while running to give Thomas his treats so I could be quick and get the good chair in the living room before anyone else takes it. 

“Thomas! Thomas!” I shouted through the house not seeing him downstairs I ran up stairs almost eating it when my sock slipped, “Tommy, Tho…oh there you are, here this is from my aunt.” He was standing in his doorway looking at me like I disturbed his peace but when I shoved the tray in his hands he made a grunt clearly confused. 

I however ran back down the steps hoping the recliner was empty I just slid in through the doorway to see Alfredo take the seat, “ah come on, I was just gonna sit there.” I winner throwing my arms out and tossing my head back letting out a groan. 

He chuckled patting his thigh, “Don’t be shy baby girl, I won’t bite.” 

“Ugh no thanks I’d rather not regurgitate my dinner.” His brows fell along with his smile as he flipped me off, I returned it double holding up both hands. 

“Ma-Max! I need yur h-help!” I heard Nubbins from the kitchen, shooting one last glare at Alfredo I left to see what Nubs wanted. “Ohh, oh, here hold-hold that there for me.” I wasn’t even two steps into the kitchen before something was shoved into my arms, I looked down seeing a cow's skull but glued to it were smaller sets of skulls.

“Uh Nubbins,” I questioned trying not to gag from the smell of the bones, “did you wash these?” His eyes were so concentrated on tryin to hold a set of ribs on top as if to decorate it like a crown, he ignored my question as his face scrunched up and taking a step back to look over his handy work. 

“Perfect, finally got-got it.” He muttered taking it from me and swiftly leaving the room, I blanched feeling a sticky residue on my fingers. Quickly I washed myself hating that I now smelt like roadkill, I figured I should just head up to Thomas’ room maybe steal some treats my aunt left him. I pasted Vilmer on the steps, he seemed to be in his own world with his eyes focused ahead on nothing in particular while his mouth moved fast talking to himself. 

Thomas’ room was a blessing, it was quiet and one of the only doors to have a lock on it. We had a secret knock so he knew when it was me, I did the little jingle I hummed as I knocked, heavy footsteps shuffled across the floor on the other side before stopping then the door opened. I ducked under his arm and lazily dropped on his bed letting out a relaxed yawn, the door clicked closed along with the lock before I felt the bed dip opposite of me. “Next time your going with me, I refuse to be stuck with Tinker and Alfredo again.” I crossed my arms tucking my head closer into the pillow. 

He leaned so his back was against the headboard and his legs rested stretched out in front of him, I could hear munching and the bed creaking as he moved to reach for something off to the side, his hand swam into my vision as it offered a chocolate cookie, “This doesn’t let you off the hook,” I bit into the cookie holding it up, “but it does kinda help.” I happily devoured the crumbly brown goodness. Thomas hummed beside me, “Hey Thomas?” I questioned now wanting his opinion on something, “What do you think it means when someone you know but not very well asked to see you more and calls you pretty names?” I offered trying to put into words Sam’s behavior, “I mean I’m not stupid, I know he’s flirting.” I answered before he could input, “but is it serious flirting or teasing flirting?” I cocked my head staring at the ceiling picking my nails waiting for his response. 

“Who?” 

I rolled my eyes, “It doesn’t matter who, I just want to know if I’m overthinking the situation.” I rolled over so I was facing him to gauge his reaction.

His eyes moved to look at me from the side as a sour expression took over the part of his face that was visible, “don’t k-know, don-don’t care.” He answered curtly standing and walking to sit at his desk, he was probably just not in the mood for talking and that’s why he’s acting like a stubborn child. 

“Whatever,” I responded laying back down, “I’ll talk to Tex about it later.” He suddenly stood exhaling a grunt, I watched as he abruptly put his shoes on before leaving out the door. “Yeesh, something crawled up his ass and died.” I heard his heavy thudding down the steps then the front door slammed closed, it was getting late anyways so I should head home. I snatched a few more of the cookies for the walk to the gas station where my car was still parked, “I’ll see you guys later, I’m going home.” I shouted when I reached the bottom step hearing a few hollered replies as I shut the door behind me. The walk was quick if you knew the back way which I did thanks to Drayton, and guess who was sitting on the bench outside of said gas station. “I was wondering where you went, did you fix your temper tantrum?” I asked approaching a sulking Thomas. 

He turned his body away from me crossing his arms as he huffed, “ooooh, now I’m getting the real silent treatment,” my snarky tone clearly irritating him as he shot a glare my way, “Well are you gonna tell me what I’m in the dog house for or am I going to have to irritate you until you do?” I plopped down beside him leaning my head against his back, and still no answer, I sighed, “Have it your way, but just remember I warned you.” I left him to sit by himself, I needed a little pick me up anyways from tonight’s stressful events. The half burnt joint I left myself sat pretty in the ashtray just waiting to be smoked, I sat in the front seat turning the car on and lighting the doobie, I sat and watched as Thomas refused to move or look my way. I flashed my lights a few times, nothing, I honked the horn repeatedly, nothing, I blared music out of the car, NOTHING. 

Now it was a personal goal to make him react, snuffing the doobie out I decided to get personal, I flipped through the stations on the radio coming to a song that just started, it was Frankie Valli -can’t take my eyes off of you. I hopped out leaving the door open so the music was louder. 

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak

My voice was off key as I tried to imitate the high pitched singer, my swaying slow from the doobie but it helped to loosen me up a bit. 

But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that is real  
You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you

The beat picked up and so did my movements, now I fully committed to the job, my dance moves were uncoordinated and my singing choppy through the breaths of air I took trying not to cough up a lung, smoking before activities not a good idea. I sang the full song pointing and throwing myself at Thomas who was struggling to keep his face straight, by the end I was sure I had him but when the radio went to commercial he was still pouting. I let out a defeated sigh and turned off the radio, “Come on Thomas, tell me what’s wrong?” I sounded as tired as I felt, he was still sticking to his ground, “I just made myself look like a tit, and I’m pretty sure I pulled something in my ass, so please don’t make me sing and dance again.” I sat in front of him trying to control my breaths, his face did seem to lose some of its tightness as he looked over at me. 

I pulled the ole pout and bat my eyes on him, he shook his head looking away before looking back at me, his arms uncrossing so his hands were in his lap while he fiddle with them, “I-I,” he started but huffed as if he were failing to do something simple, “I just wa-want ta bb-be able ta go wit-with ya, and not be embar-embarrassed.” He looked away flicking his eyes around. 

My eyes softened and hands reached out to hold his, “Tommy there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, your one out of hundreds of people there, nobody’s gonna be focused on you.” He let go of my hands as they knotted themselves into his hair, he leaned over putting his elbows on his knees taking deep breaths. 

“No, I don’t-don’t wa-want ta embarrass ya.” He rocked back and forth as his shoulders shook and small hiccups left him. 

I knew how to calm him down so put my hand on his back rubbing small circles while shushing him, “Thomas you're not gonna embarrass me, you don’t embarrass me,” I corrected feeling like shit for making him feel bad earlier, “I mean if you haven’t noticed from my attempt at dancing or singing, I embarrass myself all on my own. So believe me when I tell you,” I pulled his chin up so he was looking at me, “you don’t embarrass me one bit.” I gave him a warm smile as he sniffled and leaned into my hold, he tucked his head under my chin while his arms wrapped around me as if I was his personal stuffed toy. I didn’t mind, he was so open and vulnerable you can’t help but just want to wrap your arms around him and tell him everything's gonna be ok. 

“Ca-can we go nex-next week?” His muffled voice reached my ears making me pull him closer and pet his hair back. 

“You're damn right we can, and you can come with me on the ferris wheel, oh but don’t tell Jr he thinks he can handle it but...all I’m saying is he screams when we push him too high on the rope swing.” 

Thomas laughed nodding and pulling back, “Promise.” He said as I wiped the tears off his cheeks so they wouldn’t bug his mask, “ya lo-look adorable when yur-yur worried.” His finger traced the crease in my brow making me giggle and hide my face in his chest so he wouldn’t see the dopey grin on my face, “Stay he-here it’s too la-late ta drive alon-alone.” He didn’t wait as he pulled me up by my hand to walk back, I would have protested because I had to run some errands for my aunt but sometimes I couldn’t argue with him. He made up a bed for himself on the floor of his room and gave me the bed, I tried to convince him to switch but he ignored me making it a point to even cover his ears letting me know he wouldn't change his mind. I stopped complaining though once my bones settled and the weight of today hit my eyes as they slid closed, the soft sounds of the house settling and the fuzzy voices downstairs were becoming more distant and soon I was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment :)


	10. Trouble in Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update, I was trying to figure out what direction I wanted to go in but I figured it out. might be few mistakes, I try to fix as many mistakes as I can but I could have missed a few just let know. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. :]

We were having so much fun, Thomas was still stiff as a board but moved where ever I dragged him, he relaxed a little more as night dragged on and people got more wasted or stoned and could care less about him. Thomas was perfect to bring along, he won us so many prizes. The first prize he won was from a pumpkin tossing contest, he won easily by hurling the pumpkin so far that it nearly left the games boundaries. The second was when we beat the corn maze the fastest because I had the great idea to sit on his shoulders so I could see where the exit was. The third prize he won was on one of those high hammers, he even made the man who was in charge of the game gape in awe as he stuck the very highest score on the board effortlessly. We had to stop by Drayton’s tent to drop of the prizes because one of them was a bear bigger than me and the others were just as big, they were nice to look at but not nice to drag around through a crowd. 

There were still a few places we hadn’t been, one place Thomas really wanted to go to where the pumpkins people carved to win a raffle, he told me he never got to do it growing up because they didn’t sell them where he lived, but I would save that for last so we could take our time to look them over. I wanted to see the fireworks he told me about, we had to run to find a spot that wasn’t full of people, luckily Thomas had a height advantage and was able to guide me to a decently close yet not to crowded area. We waited patiently as they announced they were setting them up, I rocked back and forth on my feet in excitement ready to feel that deep thunder in my chest when they exploded as the different colors ravage the sky. “Wat, tha fuck are yu..doin’ here?” The loud voice made me turn to see who the hell was standing so close. It was a woman who was obviously intoxicated from the smell that emanated off her person, she looked like she was in her mid twenties as a cigarette hung from her mouth and a half beer threatening to spill from her weak grip. “Did...yu noo...not hear me?” She slurred swaying back and forth while looking directly up at Thomas.

He flinched shrinking into himself as his eyes darted to me, “Listen Lady your really drunk and…” I stood in front of Thomas blocking her from reaching him, “I think you should go.” I calmly said crossing my arms and leaning back to keep away from her uncoordinated movements. 

Her blood shot eyes blearily blinked as she watched me, “Whooo tha fuck ar’ yu?” She pointed off to the side nowhere near where I was standing but I gave her props for trying to keep it together.

“Were just trying to have a nice time, if you can’t…” 

She shushed me by holding her hand up, “Why tha fuck...didya bring tha tarded boi ‘ere, he don’t belo-” before she could finish that thought I stepped up to her, my nice attitude before was gone. 

“Don’t you dare fucking finish that sentence,” I was seething when she smirked in my face, “you should leave.” I warned her having enough sense knowing this wasn’t the time and she wasn’t in the right state of mind to comprehend what will happen. 

“Aww, are ya upset?” She faked a pout leaning on her hip as the cigarette in her mouth bounced between her lips as she talked, “Are u fuckin’ tha- freak or somethin’?” Her eyes narrowed like pinpointing my reaction, “Does tha..ugly bas-tard...even know where ta put it?” Her nose turned up and her lips thinned in a revolting smile. “I’m shocked...someone wo-would even touch em.” 

I shook my head feeling my hands clamp together, “Thomas come on were leaving.” I grabbed his hand ready to walk away until I felt the woman throw her beer on both of us, she cackled now drawing some attention from the other people. 

The sticky warm liquid seeped into my back and hair, I tired to give her a chance, I really did. Letting go of Thomas I pointedly took off my jacket not wanting to do more damage to it thanks what been done, Thomas was dripping as well but he looked like he was on the verge of a melt down so I wrapped it around him. The woman shrugged her shoulders as if to say ‘oops’, no words were necessary as I launched myself on her, she shrieked and fell back from her lack of being prepared. My hands were hitting and scratching as I yelled at her, her own boney fingers gripping my hair trying to yank me off but I was like a tick on a bloodhound. Other people were yelling and screaming at us to stop but I only fought harder feeling her yank particularly hard on my scalp, strong arms wrapped themselves around my middle yanking me back with a force that finally separated the woman and I. I was still trying to get back on her though as my mind reeled in anger, she looked almost dead if it hadn’t been for her screaming and crying, the arms around me loosened somewhat as they sat up. 

“What the hell is goin’ on here?” The man behind me shouted as we got to our feet, he still held a grip on my hand and I nearly told him to fuck off until I noticed the shiny badge he was wearing that read ‘Sheriff’. 

My eyes closed knowing I was going to be in so much trouble with my dad when he finds out, “that bitch...just attacked me!” The woman sat up, her hair was knotted and all over the place, red puffy lines were down her neck and face from when I clawed at her, and a decent sized gash was across her eyebrow oozing blood. I only used the same smirks she sent me after tossing her beer, and I couldn’t help but notice Thomas was nowhere in sight, poor thing was probably terrified. 

“Come on, let’s go little girl.” The grip he had moved to my arm as he yanked me away from the growing crowd.

I protested dragging my feet, “Hey, hey, aren’t you gonna ask me what happened?!” My voice hoarse as he huffed trying to drag me along with him, “This isn’t fair, she fucking started it!” Now he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, I was livid that he ignored me and kept walking. 

“What the hell ya think yur doin’?!” That angry voice I knew, “Hey I’m talkin’ ta ya shieff!” I lifted my head from the sheriff's back seeing we passed a very pissed off Drayton, he had a pot of chili in his hands most likely to resupply the tent, our eyes met and he gave a sad smile before stomping off and telling the people who were staring to get on with their lives. The shieff was none to gentle as he tossed me in the back of his patrol car, part of my defiance wanted to yell and make a scene but the logical side knew it would be worse in the end, so instead I opted for sitting grumpily muttering things under my breath. 

He did say a word as we drove to the small station in town, “ya gonna corporate or do I gotta put ya in handcuffs?” He asked looking at me through the review. 

“After you princess.” I waved an annoyed hand towards the station earning a glare that held promises behind it. 

He opened the door escorting me inside down into his office, “So ya wanna tell me what the hell happened back there?” He sat opposite of me in his chair leaning back as he crossed his arms, his weathered brown skin wrinkled as he furrowed his brows waiting for me to answer. 

I sighed mirroring his posture, “She started it, I tried to leave and she’s the one who threw beer on me.” 

He raised his head at that, “Really? So your response was...ta what? Attack her?” He leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk watching with scrutinizing eyes. 

“I didn’t attack her, I simply incapacitated her so she couldn’t throw anything.” My tone matter of fact as I sat straighter. 

He huffed a laugh shaking his head, “Incapacitated?” The pen in his hand tapping against the desk as we watched each other, “Your Lisa’s niece right?” He inclined his head towards me as if knowing I would confirm the statement. When I stayed quiet he shrugged his shoulders, “Have it your way.” He said picking up his phone dialing a number.

“Wh-what are you doing?” I asked seeing him holding the phone to his ear giving me a disapproving look. 

“Calling your aunt, she’ll need ta come pick ya up and she can decide your punishment…” we both turned to the door as it swung open, my mouth fell to the floor seeing most of the Sawyer boys standing there and at the head was Drayton still wearing his chili stained apron. “What the hell is this?!” The sheriff hung up the phone standing as he placed his hands on the desk looking to Drayton for an explanation. 

Drayton pointed at me, “Ya can’t just drag folks in here cause yur the law, she’s one of us and I’ll be damned if some uppity bitch cop will do it ta one of our own!” I nearly gasped hearing they came here just for me, I was so touched and warmed by the gesture that I ran up to Drayton and hugged him. He patted my head unwrapping my arms from his waist as he moved me to stand behind him just in front of Tinker who laid his hook on my shoulder as his gaze burned holes into the sheriff. 

“Drayton this ain’t none of your business, now you and..” 

“It is our fuckin’ business,” Tex growled next to his uncle cutting the sheriff, “now what the hell ya doin’ with Max?” He was near red in the face as his eyes held a wild look in them reminding me of Vilmer, the rest of them just as strong to their commitment. 

The sheriff obviously outnumbered went for the diplomacy route, “I witnessed her attack another woman, I wasn’t goin’ ta charge her with anything.” 

I narrowed my eyes at him, “I told you she started it, it’s her you should be talking to.” 

His jaw tightened as he glared at me, “Yet you were the one beatin’ her bloody.” His voice raising as his hands clenched.

“Do ya actually have proof it was the littluns fault,” Drayton stood his ground resting his hands on his hips with an unwavering stare to match the sheriff’s. 

“I don’t need proof when the girl was on top of the woman!” 

I came around to Draytons side, “That’s not true, ask Tommy he was there!” I returned now feeling a little pumped up from my back up. 

“Thomas? The slow one?” The sheriff sneered. 

I grit my teeth, “He's not slow, and the only reason this happened was because that dumb, no good, fuck-tard lady, was calling Thomas names!” I hadn’t realized but I had raised my voice and stepped past Drayton standing in the middle of the room, pointing a finger at the bugged eyed sheriff.

My chest heaved while I tried to calm down, “I see,” Was all the sheriff commented before looking past my shoulder at the others, “I don’t want ta have problems like this again, the next time I’ll bring all y’all in.” His shoulders slumping and red eyes dropping closed as he sat back in his chair, there were no complaints from the others as we made our way out to the street. Now outside I noticed Jr was standing by Drayton’s parked truck, once he seen me he squealed like a baby pig and rushed to me talking me into his burley arms and cooing while petting my hair back. He was drooling he was so excited, he obviously didn’t think I was gonna come back out from his worried mumbles and cries between them. 

“Jr ya idiot, I told ya ta stay in the truck!” Drayton yelled causing the massive man to whimper and hide behind me.

“Ugh leave him alone Drayton,” I told the grumpy cook as I turned holding Jr while he curled into me, “don’t listen to him your such a good boy.” I whispered knowing it always made him feel better to hear he was doing good, he warbled happily clapping his hands giving me a gleaming grin. 

“Oh...no ya don’t,” the cook came over and separated us which did make Jr cry, “ya ain’t off the hook that easy.” He grabbed me pressing me to the truck, “What in the good goddamned were ya thinkin’ startin’ a fight, and where in hell is Tommy!?” He said exasperated as he pushed himself back and began to pace back and forth tossing his arms out.

“Is everybody fucking deaf, just like I told the sheriff she fucking starting it! It’s not my fault, I tired to leave and you know what she did?!” I yelled not waiting for an answer because it was obviously a rhetorical question, “She threw her fucking beer on me and Thomas, so yes I jumped on her, yes I scratched her, and yes I beat her fucking bloody!” My outburst taking the Sawyers by surprise, even Nubbins stopped picking stuff off the sidewalk to look over at me. 

By the end of it I wanted to burst out into tears, why was it so hard to understand that I tried not to be the bad person, the frustration was almost enough to make me just say fuck it and walk away, but I respected them too much to do that. The brief silence was broken by a laugh from Alfredo who giggled like a maniac, “Ya actually beat some broad cause she called Tommy some names?” His grin growing as the others laughed along with him. 

I crossed my arms huffing, “Well….Yeah.” I looked away sheepishly now feeling a little ridiculous, “I’m not just gonna let someone talk to him like that, he’s too good of a person.” I admitted knowing Thomas has made a soft spot in my heart, he’s been through enough it’s time someone made him feel a little more human. 

The others paused a second, “Ya really care bout the boy dontcha?” Tinker inclined his head as if to agree with his question.

“Of course I do.” 

“Well alright then,” Tex happily announced walking past me to bang on the truck window, “come on out Tommy, the girl don’t hate ya like ya been ballin’ bout for the past hour!” There was a muffled groan inside the tuck but no Thomas, another few hard knocks from Drayton and a couple of threats had him inching the door opened.

I seen his red puffy eyes looking around till they landed on me then he slammed the door closed with a yelp, “Boy if ya don’t get’cha ass outta mah truck I’ma bend ya over mah knee like the little boy yur poutin’ like!” Drayton ripped the door open pulling Thomas out by his ear as the boy screeched till Drayton let go, he stood closed off with tight shoulders as he kept his head turned from me. 

“Quit yur belly achin’ boy, the girl tanned that woman’s hide for callin’ ya names, only family do that for ya.” Tinker shouted pulling Thomas’ arms away from their guarded position as he pushed him to stand in front of me, Thomas still kept his head turned sniffling under his mask. 

“Tommy,” I whispered smiling knowing he always got twitchy when I sat his nickname, even as his hands trembled and his lips quivered he turned to look at me with timid eyes, “are you ok?” I asked softly knowing he might be feeling overwhelmed by everything.

“Ugh, ya always baby em, the boys fine…” 

I shot a glare to Alfredo, “I was talking to Thomas,” I pointedly flipped him off, “come on let’s take a walk.” I grabbed his hand while waving to the others, he was hesitant but walked alongside me as if he were a puppy just trying to please it’s human. We were in town I figured it would be nice to sit down and have a one on one for a moment, he looked like he needed it anyways. I had the shop keys on me I took him there, no one was really around because of the festival so we wouldn’t be bothered. I took him to the back where there was a couch and a small kitchen area, he sat himself on the sofa not as cautious as before but still rigged to an extent. I was looking through the closet trying to find the lost-and-found we kept so he didn’t sit in his still soiled shirt, “Here Tommy put this on, and give me your other shirt.” I handed him a size that roughly looked like it would possibly fit, he kept his eyes off me reaching blindly for the shirt, I rolled my eyes coming to stand in front of him, “Thomas don’t make me pull a Drayton on you, if you act like a child then I will treat you like one.” He still kept his eyes down looking at his feet as if they would magically transport him somewhere else. 

“Fine have it your way.” I shrugged reaching for his buttons, I only got one undone when his hand grasped my wrist uncomfortably tightly. Sitting down made him eye level with me so I didn’t miss the piercing look he made, “well don’t act like that, I told you I’m not mad so just let it go.” I tossed the shirt on his lap turning to grab a soda out of the fridge, I enjoyed Thomas’ company but I was tired of his distant behavior whenever something went wrong, it’s been nearly a year since we’ve known each other and he still acts like at any moment I’ll snap at him. I leaned against the counter rubbing my eyes hoping the oncoming headache will pass, my head already hurt from that crazy lady pulling on it and now with me worrying about Thomas it only made things worse.

“S-Sorry,” I heard him whisper with more sniffling, I didn’t need to turn to know he was already crying again, “So-so, sorry.” 

Closing my eyes taking a few more gulps from the can I went back over to him, I seen he had changed his shirt as well, “Please stop saying that,” I shook my head holding out the half empty soda for him, “it’s not your fault, so don’t say that.” My tone was colder than I intended but he didn’t seem to care, he took the soda drinking the rest of it as it helped ease his hiccups from all his crying. 

“I told ya, peop-people don’t like-like me.” He hung his head sitting back so he wasn’t at an awkward angle. 

“And I told you I couldn’t give less of a shit what people think, and besides I’m just glad she didn’t hurt you.” 

He surged forward so fast I couldn’t even react when he gripped my upper arms, “Sh-she hurt ya cause of-of me,” he gripped tighter to the point of hurting, his eyes were dark and clouded with rage, “and every-everything she said, wa-was true. I’m a fr-freak, a-a monster, don-don’t ya git th-that.” He let go of one of my arms to rip the leather mask off his face showing his disfigurement, I was close to tears as he shook me back and forth, his teeth were clenched, the veins in his neck bulged, and his eyes weren’t the sweet brown ones I was used to. 

“Let. Me. Go.” I hissed pulling myself back but he wouldn’t let go, in fact it only made him madder causing him to stand still holding me while he pressed me against the wall breathing heavy. With his size he could easily do so much to hurt me, I started crying “Ple-please let me, let me go.” I sobbed leaning my head back, feeling so helpless. The grip that hurt so much was now gone but the pain ached as blood flowed back and the feeling slowly returned to my hands. 

“M-Max, I di-didn’t…” Thomas reached out to my face but I flinched away from him and moved to the other side of the room, he went to step towards me but I held my hand up.

“Go Thomas,” I spoke through tiny gasps of pain, “you need to leave, now.” I pointed to the door but he shook his head vigorously now himself sobbing as he clawed at his head, “Just go!” I shouted at him, I was so terribly afraid of him because I knew I couldn’t do anything to defend myself if he tried anything again. His body overshadowed my own but he fell to his knees clutching me to him begging, I couldn’t help the trembling my body was doing as he held on, his face buried in my stomach while I felt the warm wetness of his tears soak through the thin fabric of my shirt, and the heavy hot breaths he would exhale while muttering. I was able yank myself away while he covered his face with his hands rocking back and forth on his knees, I ran to the front and out the door not even bothering to lock up, I ran so fast I thought my legs would give out but I kept at it until my lungs burned for air. 

I cried all the way home, I was still in shock from his out of character reaction, usually we were able to talk through it or at least come to some understanding. I couldn’t even comprehend what the hell happened it was like seeing another person in his eyes, and he hurt me so fucking bad it was still throbbing an hour after the fact. When I walked in the door my brother was in the kitchen burning something from the smell of the house, I shut the door when I heard him shout for me, “Max you want some of this...what the fuck happened to you?” He stepped out from the kitchen standing in the hallway holding a spatula wearing just his underwear. I couldn’t help the smile that broke out onto my face, I didn’t say anything as I walked up to him and hugged him. He stood for a moment before I felt him wrap his arms around me, “Max?” He said in a concerned tone still holding me. 

I hushed him, “I’m gonna go to bed, I just wanted to give you a hug.” I told him letting go and walking to my room ignoring his questions, I was so tired from all the crying, fighting, and other bullshit. I would deal with all these emotions and shit later because right now I just needed sleep, I know when I wake up things will either be better or worse depending if my brains fucks me over or not. I turned my radio on, turned the lights out and tucked myself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also gotten requests for other stories, if you have any suggestions let me know and ill try to get something going.


	11. So Much For Giving A Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever I've just been busy, November tends to get that way for me. Once again let me know if there are any mistakes because I do all the writing on my phone and I know I can miss some, other than that hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. Also don't forget to comment and let me know what you think. there will be a longer authors note at the bottom too.

The week went on like normal, the only thing that was missing was my hulking figure of a friend, Thomas. Through the fall break I worked full time and stayed home, the bruising on my arm was swollen and deeply colored as if someone had slapped me with paint on both arms. I did however get visits from Tex, Drayton, Verna, and Jr. They understood my hesitation to go back and see Thomas again, Drayton even told me he ripped into the boy over the situation, I of course didn’t think it was necessary because I know Thomas is probably beating himself up over the situation. Trinkets, flowers, and gifts were left on my doorstep with notes that read, ‘I’m sorry’, ‘please forgive me’, ‘Don't hate me’, it was neat and cursive just like how Thomas would write. He never showed himself however, and to an extent I was grateful, I didn’t know if I would be able not to cower in his intimidating presence all the while remembering his burning fury and what he was capable of. 

Even my brother noticed my change in behavior making his comments about the lack of time I spent gone, once I told him what happened though he was a bit indifferent, “Come on Max you can’t avoid him forever.” My brother was leaning back in the recliner while he waited for Barb to finish making him dinner. 

I had my nose buried in a new book we got in at the shop, a hobby I now used to take up time, “I’m not avoiding him, I’m just trying to give myself time.” We had this conversation many times before always going nowhere.

He pursed his lips, “That’s what you always say when your mad, you use to do this to dad all the time when we were kids, remember?” 

I closed my book tossing it on the table between us, “Why the fuck are you so worried about it? You don’t even like Thomas.” I leaned forward struggling not to just walk away. 

He crossed his arms matching my posture, “I care about you,” he waved a hand over my form, “you don’t smile as much, you don’t go anywhere, and you barely talk to anyone.” His eyes softened and he tilted his head giving me a sad smile. 

I pressed my lips together, “Yeah just like how I was before, so can you shut up now?!” I hissed avoiding his obvious stare. 

He let out a mirthless laugh, “Give the guy a break he made one mistake, what do you expect? He’s only human,” I felt the couch dip as he took the seat next to me while I faced away from him, “the poor guy was even desperate enough to come to my work and ask about you.” He laid a hand on my shoulder but what caught my attention was the fact that Thomas talked to someone other than his family and me. 

“Wait, wait,” I turned not hiding my curiosity, “Thomas actually spoke to you? Like as in…big, hulking, mute Thomas? The same Thomas who makes you piss your pants whenever he’s around? That Thomas?” My brows raised so high I could feel the tension in them ready to snap like a band that’s being pulled in two different directions. 

He failed trying to hide his disdain for me bringing up his fear of the boy, “Yeah, that one.” His tone clipped, “The point is,” he closed his eyes holding up a hand, before looking back over at me, “he made a mistake, don’t ignore him for that. I mean the guy looked like shit when I had seen him, his hair was greasy, clothes smelled, dark circles under his eyes, pale skin,” Now he was just staring off listing things before I snapped my fingers in front of his face bringing him back to the point he was trying to make, “but he made an effort to make up for what he did and from how he normally acts hat’s a pretty big fucking deal.” 

Taking a breath I looked between him and my hands that fiddled with the rings decorating my fingers, “I didn’t know he came to talk to you,” I whispered feeling a little shocked that Thomas would do that for me, “Well uh, what...what did he say?” I quickly asked him now holding onto his arm waiting. 

His eyes went wide as an irritatingly smug grin passed his face, “Oh, I don’t think I can remember…” he scratched his head as if he were being subtle about my eagerness, “if only I could recall what he said.” He tapped his finger to his lips and squinted his eyes, I rolled my eyes standing ready to just forget the whole thing, “Jesus, and you say I’m sensitive.” He grabbed my arm yanking me back down to sit beside him, “He asked how you were, where you were, and if you hated him.” I sat there for a moment soaking in the information. 

Thomas was so worried about me that he was willing to put himself in an uncomfortable position by talking to Lucas, I wouldn’t have even considered he would go that far, I mean it’s not like he’s ever shown the initiative to want to do that when I was with him. Sure he scared the shit out of me that night when he wouldn’t let me go, and yeah it hurt like a bitch but it’s obvious now that he feels remorseful about it. My brothers words of me ignoring Thomas rang true in my head, it was a bad coping mechanism I developed after my mom left us, I figured if I acted like the person never existed then they couldn’t hurt me. I suppose if I seen him and let him explain maybe I could understand what the hell happened, without another word I picked up my keys and left. I must have stopped and turned around at least five times, each time talking myself through the fact that Thomas was my friend and I did trust him(just not as much). 

Steeling my resolve I kept my foot on the gas and left my eyes off the rearview mirror, but as I passed the gas station my nerves began to simmer once more as if someone just threw more logs on a dying fire. Shaking my head and keeping to my plan I made sure to take deep breaths and remind myself of how my father raised me to be fearless and somewhat sure of my gut. In this instance it would come in very handy as I knocked on the familiar door of the Sawyer residence, “Who the hell’s at the goddamn door?” The muffled yell of who I’m assuming was Tex from the higher tone. 

Slow unsure footsteps stopped just behind the door before it inched opened and an eye peered out as if I was the devil waiting to consume their soul, yet the eyes bulged and the door nearly swung off the hinges, I was in the air and wrapped in heavy arms. “I missed you too Jr.” I laughed as he squealed and squawked at me like he was a mother hen soothing the ruffled feathers of its young. “Alright, alright, I can't feel my arm big guy.” I chuckled hearing his worried mumble as he set me down looking to see if I was ok. I laid my hand on his cheek stroking him softly before sliding it up and ruffling his hair earning a snort of approval, “Hey is Tommy home, I gotta talk with him?” I asked as he hummed still clutching to my arm. 

He nodded though pointed upstairs then mimicked crying, my brows rose in understanding, “Ok could you do me a really big favor?” I propositioned and he nodded vigorously with a smile that crinkled his eyes, “Could you tell him to meet me at my car alone?” He frowned and held me tighter clearly not wanting to leave me just yet, “Come on Jr your a smart boy, you know I’ll come back and give you hugs when I’m done with Tommy.” He huffed but stood up straighter puffing out his chest and giving me a determined look, as I watched him disappear up the steps I closed the door and walked back down to my car and waited. I was nervous just simply because I didn’t know what his reaction would be. Would he be angry? Would he become frantic like before? Did I just make a huge mistake by coming back so soon? The questions raced across my mind before I could even think of their answers, my head snapped up from looking at my feet while they idly kicked rocks as a thunderous boom came from the house. 

The front door was hanging lopsided on one hinge while Thomas stood in the doorway breathing heavy and looking around with urgency, I inhaled deeply as his eyes spotted me and they were sharp as if he could tell my pulse was thumping under my skin. He practically blazed his way over to me only succeeding in scaring the shit out of me as I jumped back from him, he paused mid stride and retreated a few steps. We stared at each other for a moment and he bowed his head as he looked at me through the curtain of hair that dangled over his face, again reminding me of a bear trying to shrink itself down to the size of a mouse. “Let’s take a walk,” I nearly said it to myself feeling the pit in my stomach grow bigger, but his eyes widened as he nodded softly. I didn’t know where I was going as one foot walked in front of the other and another set of heavy eager steps followed close behind, I was really just stalling for what to say and how to even begin.

“Please don’t hate me,” the words clear as day and said in a voice that trembled with sorrow, I turned around seeing Thomas was hanging his shoulders and his chin rested on his chest looking like he would crumple any moment. “Ple-Please...please...plea-” Thomas didn’t even finish before the tears broke through, it was always painful to watch someone you care about hurt and my first instinct was to comfort but the last time I did that it ended badly. 

“Thomas,” I started unsure of my next words, “Tommy, I-I don't hate you,” I closed my eyes as I rubbed them, the tall grass we were standing in did nothing but irritate my body and the fact I was trying to have a moment with Thomas didn’t help either, “You just have to understand what you did wasn’t ok.” My tone exasperated as I let my arms fall to my side and look up at the boy with eyes that tried to convey the seriousness of the situation. 

He viciously wiped away the tears from his puffy rosy cheeks, “I-I kn-know, and...and,” he paused running a hand over the back of his neck nervously, “I wanted ya ta know I’m-I’m sor-sorry.” He wrung his hands while looking at me with the biggest dough eyes. 

“Thank you, but I have to be honest,” I was always one for being blunt I never understood why people danced around the truth, “You scared...scare,” I corrected myself knowing I’m still feeling the uneasiness of his presence, “the shit outta me. I didn’t know what you were gonna do, you just looked so...” I paused as the flash of his face recited itself in my memories, “you looked like you were gonna kill me to put it lightly.” I crossed my arms waiting to see if what I said was going to set him off again or if he would shut himself off to hold in his last bit of self preservation. 

His eyes dropped and his brows knitted together as he looked away ashamed, “I woul-would never do that.” He sounded broken from the way his voice cracked and a hiccup wormed it’s way out of his throat. 

“Then why the hell did you get so angry,” I massaged my temples, “you hurt me really fucking bad Thomas. Apology accepted, but I need to know if this is gonna be a future problem?” I dropped my shoulders and leaned back to give him my full attention hoping this wasn’t the end of what feels like a strong bond. 

“No, never again.” He said it with so much conviction and looked at me with eyes that spoke deep truths, I couldn’t help but believe him. 

A breath of relief exited my chapped lips feeling like the hard part was out of the way, “I still have to know why, I don’t want an accidental repeat, I only forgive once.” 

He heaved a great sigh and peered away as he spoke, “I didn’t und-understand how-how ya could look at me lik-like I wasn’t a-a freak,” He buried his face in his hands, “Every one-one I’ve kn-known has looked down-down on me, called m-me names and spit on me.” He slammed his fist into a nearby tree truck making me jump, “I know I’m-I’m ugly, disgustin’, noth-nothin’, freak, monster,” each word spat like poison from his mouth as his shoulders coiled and tensed, “nobody hates me-me more tha-than I hate my-myself.” His fists clenching and his jaw muscles dancing from the way he grit his teeth, “But when ya def-defended me, and the wo-woman attacked ya cause of me, I-I-” his words suddenly seemed to choke him yet he carried on even through the onslaught of tears, “I wanted ta do bad things ta her, yet she-she was rig-right and I fe-felt too weak ta do anything’...” The words trailed off to nothing while he silently cried still looking away as if he was hoping I would have just disappeared while he was speaking. 

I knew Thomas had it bad but nothing to this extent, the silence, the shrinking away, the complacency, it all made more sense. The poor boys never known kindness or acceptance other than his family, he hated himself for something he had no control over and others savagely berated him for it. No one, and I mean no one should feel so empty and so...hopeless. “Oh Tommy,” I breathed now joining him in crying because I’m not a complete shell of a human, “Tommy, Tommy, Tommy…” each word I shook my head feeling my chest ache from my own pain of trying to comprehend his pain, “You got no idea how important you are,” I said coming closer to his still strained form, “Tommy you gotta stop caring what people think, people barely like themselves how can you expect them to be any different to others?” I told him as my hand touched his shoulder trying to carry some of that burdening weight he’s been hauling, “Thomas the only thing in this world that should matter is love for your family, and the love for yourself, not the acceptance of others.” Saying those words felt more like my father speaking, he always knew what to say to make things better and that’s what I wanted for Thomas, I wanted to make things better for him.

“Ya still don’t git it,” he pulled away from me as he leaned against a tree, “ya got no-no idea how it fe-feels ta know you’ll nev-nev-never have simple th-things.” He back expanded with each breath he took making his shirt look as if it were ready to burst at the seems. 

I wasn’t deterred this time being more open to him now, I laid my head on his back wrapping my arms around his waist and held on, “That’s cause people are boring Thomas…” he shrugged me off as he made his distance once more now facing me though. 

“No,” he growled the word, “ya could ne-never know. Ya got pretty ha-hair, pretty skin, p-perfect smile, the brightest eyes, and-and yur kind, sm-smart, funny,” He stared down at me so deeply I could swear he almost seemed lost, “yur gorgeous.” 

No one's ever described me as any of those things in one sitting and sure as shit no one’s ever said I was gorgeous other than my father. Thomas needed the truth and even though to him I was all those things but to everyone else I wasn’t, “Thomas I hate to break it to you buddy but I ain’t half those things,” his face screwed up in disbelief, “I got nice teeth cause I wore braces for three years, I have oily skin that breaks out when I’m stressed which it all the time, my hair is braided or put up because it’s a fucking rats nest, and I have cellulite on my thighs, my arms are flabby, I have a gut with stretch marks, I can’t wear women’s shirts cause my shoulders are massive, and people use to think I was a boy until I developed when high school started.” By the end of it I felt a little relieved, saying all those things did feel kinda nice because I never showed it before. 

Thomas however looked appalled or shocked either way from the way his face kept twitching and changing, “That ain’t true…” his tone serious and flabbergasted as though I just told him I was raised by wolves or something equally ridiculous. 

I nodded pursing my lips, “oh yeah it is, why do you think I’m so good at fighting? I was never one for letting people walk all over me,” I shrugged holding my hands up.

Shaking his head he said, “Still though, ya git a c-chance at someone me-meetin’ ya, gittin’ ma-married, and havin’ kids. I don’t.” 

I huffed “Is that what this is about Thomas? Relationships?” He pouted his lips guiltily and shielded himself away, “Thomas relationships ain’t all that, trust me I’ve had a few…” he growled stomping up to me but pausing when I flinched back. 

“Ya don't git it,” he grounded out, “no on-one’s gonna touch me, no one’s gonna-gonna kiss me, and no one’s gon-gonna love me.” He was shaking and his eyes flaring up to those impossibly venomous glare same as before. 

Clearly nothing I was saying was gonna change his mind, “Your right Thomas, you're right.” I leaned back slightly, “Are you happy, your right and I’m wrong.” He blinked as his eyes came back to normal while they roamed over me as if I were going to sprout another head. “Thomas I care you,” I hung my head as my tone betrayed how tired I was with telling him the same thing over and over, “I really do, but I can’t keep having this one sided conversation with you. Trying to talk with you is like walking in a minefield while blind, I just never know when or who will set you off.” I looked away feeling more tears climbing their way to my eyes, “I want this to be normal and natural like it should be, but…” biting my cheek to keep from my voice shaking, “but I can’t be the only one supporting you, it’s hard to just do it for myself and as much as I hate to say it, maybe we weren’t meant to be friends, maybe we should just….” My words were cut off as he grabbed me pulling me up so I was squished to him, he was frantic in his movements to keep me held to him, his fingers dig into my back and his head rested against my own.

“No, no, no,” his words jumbled and almost incoherent through the tears, “no, ya c-ca-can’t please, nononono…” he wailed into my neck clutching me to the point I couldn’t draw a decent breath. “I’m-I’m-I’m-” he started but blubbered once more, “don’t l-leave me alone, please, ple-please, please…” he fell to his knees leaning back and taking me with him, “anything’ b-but that.” He nuzzled himself against me like a cat would it’s human but it seemed more for him to reassure himself I was still there. 

I knew he would be upset but maybe he needed this as a reality check to let him really take things in, “Thomas,” I tried to lean back some but he whimpered pulling me even closer than before and huddling his head under my chin, “Thomas don’t act like a child,” I groaned feeling him shake his head, “Thomas please stop crying, I don’t like it when you cry.” My hand coming up behind his head to stroke his neck and run my fingers just at the edge of his hair, I began to hum a soft tune as I brought my arms up to hold him against my chest as he hiccupped and sniffled, each time I tried to move or adjust myself he thought I was trying to leave and he would tighten his grasp once more and continue crying. “Come on Thomas this isn’t fair,” I tried to push myself one more but he growled and held me closer, “Do not make me call Drayton, I don’t want to Thomas but I will…” his head shot up and he gave me the most betrayed expression, I raised my eyebrows at his display of now trying to act innocent. 

“Don’t do th-that, I just wa-want ya ta stay.” He ducked his head flicking his eyes left and right to avoid me. 

Taking a deep breath I looked up at him, “I still want to be friends,” his head perked up, “I just want you to know that, that means we have to trust each other and yeah I’m sure this won’t be the last fight but it’ll be something we can learn from, alright?” I questioned as he nodded eagerly with round hopeful eyes, “now as much as I love your hugs, your squeezing me to death.” He made a little grunt before loosening up a bit but still held me, sometimes all his touching and holding felt to me like he would never get the chance again so he savored it making hugs longer, holding my hand whenever possible, and absently grazing my skin on occasion. “Ok, ok, time to get up, my ass is falling asleep.” He wiped his tears away giving me a chance to stand up and stretched my legs which had become numb, he stood next to me now waiting as I shook my body back into gear. 

Obviously I was taking to long for Thomas as he lifted me up bridal style and started to walk back to the house, the sun had been setting at the moment, orange and purple painted the sky mystically while the slow building wind made the tall grass around us dance. I couldn’t help but watch Thomas as we walked, his brown hair curling here and there bouncing with each stride he made, small crows feet branched their way from the corners of his eyes making him seem older than he was, the soft yet dry plump lips that jutted out from the hole in the mask were set in a pout, and the strong angled jawline that was hidden mostly by the mask but peaked its way out when he shifted his head at a certain angle. It was clear he was handsome even with his mask covering most of his face but take that off and he shows his deformity making all the other features dull or nonexistent. I wonder if Thomas hadn’t been burdened with missing his nose would he still be the same, would he still be this gentle giant of a boy, would he be popular and have lots of friends, and would we be where were right now? 

His eyes seemed to be the most vulnerable part about him, they showed more emotion than any facial expression or spoke words could. One look from him and I knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling, and how much he let through. He might not be the best talker, the best looking, or even the best at controlling his emotions but it was clear about one thing. Thomas cared deeply. Thomas cared so deeply, he was affected by what everyone thought of him and he allowed those opinions to tear him down to this husk of himself, it wasn’t fair and it wasn’t right but he never even got the chance to be something else. In my moment of observation I got lost and was only brought back when there was a whisper of my name coming from the man holding me, he had a gentle smile playing on his face while those brown eyes of his lit up as he looked at me. I swear if he was looking at anyone else I would saw he was star struck or maybe in love, “Thomas,” my voice more breathless than I thought but said in a low tone nearly missing it over the breeze. 

He was standing there just holding me looking down as if I were some one of a kind relic, as if I were everything, it was enough to make the butterflies in my stomach start to dance, his eyes flicked to my lips before slowly coming back to look at my eyes I couldn’t help but watch his tongue moisten his own lips. All the anger and fearfulness I had were gone, his hand on my back flexed as he brought me closer to his face, his eyes solely focused on my lips, I subconsciously parted them not sure if he was really doing what I think he was doing. The closer he got the more I couldn’t process a single thought, his breath now ghosting my face before his lips grazed across mine and closed the gap. My eyes closed feeling this strong urge to never break apart, his smell surrounded me, leather with a hint of something musky and sweet whatever it was I couldn’t get enough. His lips trembling weather it was from nerves or excitement I didn’t know, my own unsure as they locked between his yet when his rough hand slid up my shoulder to my neck and then cupped my cheek my worries eased back into nothing. I could tell he had no idea what he was doing from the way he stayed in one spot and didn’t take a breath, I pulled back just enough to rest our foreheads together, “Breath Thomas.” I smiled hearing his ragged breaths trying to make up for the oxygen he deprived himself of. 

I went to speak again but he dove in once more, teeth hitting teeth it matter not to him as his lips mashed to mine without any real rhythm. It was sloppy and very uncoordinated when several times he went to low and kissed my chin or to high and bumped my nose, he had to slow down if this was going to work. “Thomas,” My voice gentle yet shaky from all the emotions running rampant through me, “Just follow me and relax.” His ragged breaths ghosted across my wet lips, my hand coming up to hold the side of his face, he flinched yet kept still, his eyes full of trust as they watched my every move. I leaned up just enough to plant an experimental kiss under his chin he groaned low, another moving to his jaw, then an open mouth kiss on his neck making his eyes flutter close with a tight gasp, another this time closer to his collarbone followed by a nip I laughed feeling him jump in surprise. I giggled biting my lip as he looked down at me, his pupils blown so wide you could barely see the brown, the innocence he usually had was gone and replaced by something much more carnal. 

It was my turn to gasp when he quickly dropped us so he hovered over me resting his stomach on my propped up knees, his size never seized to amaze me. Shoulders that casted a shadow bigger than my form, arms thicker with muscles as big as my thighs, legs like two tree trunks holding the mountain of a body he carried, and hands so massive he would make a bear red with envy. Where as before my mind only seen danger, it now saw excitement. It saw a chance to feel all that power bend just for me, the feeling of controlling something so primal and so big made me shiver. But now as the moment of heat simmered down we both seemed to be at a standstill of what to do next, he was beet red looking anywhere but me, I was however focused on his neck where the marks I had given him we’re already showing making the possessive side of me come out. I wanted more, fuck being friends, fuck what anyone thought, and most of all fuck caring. I open my knees while pulling the front of his button up to bring him down on me, he went easily not even expecting it, no time wasted though when I went back to feeding the new monster in my head. Thomas was moaning in seconds while my mouth made its home on his neck, the coarse stubble that rubbed against my face was electric as I skimmed across his skin. 

He was panting right in my ear like he had just ran his heart out making me smirk in satisfaction, has hands rested on either side of my shoulders I pretty sure he thought he would crush me if he didn’t support himself. I wrapped my legs around his torso forcing him to give up some slack so he was chest to chest with me, I don’t know what the hell he did to me but I just couldn’t get enough. “T-Thomas, please move, or do something.” I begged in his ear. He didn’t reply but he didn’t have to once he ducked his head to my neck and began laying sloppy wet kisses, my neck had always been sensitive just as my thighs had so when he clamped down just under my ear it forced a moan in response. Spurred on by my sounds he moved deeper down to my collar, his mask felt rough, uncomfortably so. “Thom-Thomas,” He didn’t even acknowledge I had said anything, “Thomas,” I said with more seriousness in my tone. His lips stuck where he left them but he no longer moved, “your mask, can you take it off?” Now his lips detached from my skin making me miss the warmth they had spread.

“W-Why?” 

Thomas’ eyes were wide and his brows furrowed crinkling in the middle, “It hurts my skin, besides I want to feel your skin on me.” I blushed feeling like some virgin seeing a naked body for the first time. The swollen rosy lips that drove me wild were now being held between his teeth, his eyes looked away from me as he shook his head ‘no’. “Thomas I’ve seen your face before, if it bothered me do you really think you’d be between my legs leaving bites all over me?” My hand sliding up his body playing with the top button that had come undone on his shirt which now showed tufts of hair poking out from his chest. His breathing picked up when I leaned forward to peck his lips, his eyes were still closed so I did it again and again and again until when I pulled back he followed. I pressed my finger to his lip “Mask first, then kiss.” I raised my brow biting my lip leaning back on my hands, he shook his head still coming closer to get his kiss, holding my foot up and pressing my boot to his chest stopping him I said, “Mask off.” His eyes narrowed and lips thinned now shaking his head more curtly, “Thomas we literally just had a trusting each other,” he flinched from the harshness of my tone but kept his head down, “really Thomas, I nearly had your whole fucking tongue in my mouth and you still can’t think you can trust me.” I sat up over the games and bullshit as the real problem showed itself again, “what nothing to fucking say!?” I yelled seeing him cower away, “Well at least that’s not a fucking surprise!” I got up dusting myself off feeling like a complete and utter fool, why the fuck did I even think of being so stupid. 

I couldn’t even look at Thomas for fear I might say something to really hurt his feelings, “stupid, stupid, stupid,” I muttered walking through the old barn that lead up to the house, “great fucking going genius, now you look like a fucking tit, couldn’t just look and not touch but oh no you had to fucking throw yourself on the boy.” I berated myself for poor pick in judgment and especially someone like Thomas, someone who I get to see every day at school for the next two long weeks. I slammed the door to my Bronco shoving the keys in the ignition and starting her up, peeling out of the dirt roadway I gave one glace in the rearview mirror seeing the figure of Thomas standing there with his hands on his head watching me leave. Things went from worse to shit. So much for not giving a shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of information on the chapter:
> 
> In my mind and experience because I study Psychology, Thomas would have these out burst moments because Max makes him feel vulnerability outside of his family which can cause suppressed or even long forgotten emotions to overrule the reasoning side of his brain therefore causing his grip on certain situations to become little or nonexistent. He might also suffer from high stress, anxiety, and depression from the way the character is portrayed in the movies. Meeting new people or being around people in general is harder for him because of the reactions he had in the past, which is one of the main reasons he snapped at Max, yet he feels comfortable enough with her to not want her to leave his life which is why he tries to show her he's sorry and make her understand he would never hurt her.
> 
> Max on the other hand is a very logical or practical person, she analyzes things to a degree most others wouldn't. For instance her understanding of Thomas' hard ship through his life and understanding he cant do certain things but she's also human enough to feel her patience with him wear thin on occasion such as him not wanting to do anything that requires they leave the house. Max also doesn't like feeling weak though so when Thomas hurts her not only is he doing it physically but also mentally which is why in her mid if she avoids the situation all together she wont have to feel that way again.
> 
> so in conclusion these two characters are very different with how they deal with things but also similar to where they know they want each other in their lives, sometimes relationships work and sometimes they just don't, I guess we'll have to see for Thomas and Max.
> 
> thank you for reading and comment any questions you may have about the story or characters and ill answer them for you. :)


	12. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I was a little tipsy so forgive if there are any mistakes, please enjoy and comment. long ass note at the end.

He had been staring at me all day, ever since I walked into class his eyes never left me. Thomas had just sat there staring. Eventually I got irritated by it, “What?!” I hissed under my breath at Thomas as Mr. Malcolm went on about some history lesson. 

He blinked down at me before looking around and leaning closer, “Are ya mad a-at me?” He flicked his eyes over his shoulder as if someone might have heard him. 

Without looking at him as I angrily jotted down the words on the whiteboard, “oh you should fucking know,” I slammed my pencil down on the last sentence, “I’m not having this conversation with you.” I whispered flicking my hair over my shoulder pointedly ignoring him. 

“Th-that ain’t fair…” 

“Fair?!” I nearly shouted before my teacher turned and gave me a warning to be quiet and pay attention, “Just leave it Thomas.” 

I felt his hand grab my thigh, “I-I can’t stop th-thinkin’ bout ya.” His hand moved higher to wrap around the inside of my leg, “I shou-should’ve trusted ya.” He squeezed me in his grip making me jump. 

I slowly looked over to him seeing his half lidded eyes focused on me yet aware of everything around us, my own hand coming to cover his on my leg I ripped it off tossing it back to his side giving him a sneer. “I told you I’m done with this one sided thing, just stop….”

“Max what is so important that you have to be talkin’ durin’ my lesson?!” My teacher crossed his arms looking directly at me, in fact everyone was looking at me. 

“Sorry Mr. Malcolm it won’t happen again.” 

“Your right it won’t, now pack your things and go to the office, I don’t need you distracting other kids this close to end of the school year.” 

I huffed giving Thomas a glare cause it was his fault I was being punished, “just fucking splendid,” I muttered throwing my bag over my shoulder and stomping out heading to the office. It was two more hours before I was able to be sent home by my teacher who insisted I spend an hour sitting there after the bell had rung because I wasted an hour of his time. Then I had to go to work and sit there for another six hours, the irritation never left me in fact it only got worse as I thought of how selfish Thomas was being. He can sit there and act all...whatever about being sorry, but how many chances do you give someone before they get the fucking hint. I’ve been patient and understanding having to deal with all his mood swings and I’m the only one who gave him a chance with this friendship, and what do I get? Hesitation, questions, odd looks, and even physically hurt. I have enough stress dealing with my own life, and with him adding to it, I just can’t handle all of it. 

As I pulled up to the dirt driveway leading home my headlights illuminated a dark form sitting on the steps of the cabin, I grit my teeth knowing it wasn’t Lucas because he’s shoulders deep up his girlfriends ass all the time, the figure stood and made it very clear who it was. “What the hell are you doing here Thomas?!” I kicked the car door close as I dropped out grabbing the stack of books I needed to label for work. He didn’t say anything as I passed him only flinching away slightly, “I don’t want you here…” before I could even finish the sentence I was spun and slammed against my door, Thomas ripped the books from my arm putting them on a dusty old chair before turning back to me. 

“Your not leavin’ me.” He wrapped a hand around the base of my neck not squeezing but using it as a silent warning, my anger outweighed the fear and I reached up slapping him as hard as I could. 

“Get your fucking hands off me you fucking prick!” I pushed against his chest snarling like a wild animal as I kicked, punched, and slapped whatever I could get my hands on. He took each blow without so much as a twitch in response, his eyes pinning me to the spot once I stopped feeling the adrenaline make everything too much at once. “Let go.” I tiredly pushed him not doing anything to dislodge the statue he seemed to take on. His hand moved from my neck to my jaw grabbing me tightly yanking my face up, his lips dry as they tickled my neck when he viscously dug his teeth into the sensitive flesh. Gasping as he closed his lips around the area and rolled the skin between his teeth, I still didn’t cave into his sporactic behavior but my body tensed in pleasure wanting him to do it again and again. “y-you fucking asshole, oh shit..” his other hand moved down to my leg lifting it over his hip as he rolled his own against me. The excitement coming back from two days ago, my hands clenching not wanting to give in but also not wanting to make a mistake. 

He pressed closer and I could feel the heat of his body through my shirt and when his knees slid between my legs hoisting me from the ground, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to keep balanced, “Thomas, what the hell has gotten into you?!” I shouted in shock more than anything, he rumbled deep in throat pulling back to look down at me.

His eyes were heavy and his lips raw from assaulting my neck, “I need ya.” his voice rich and thick as he skimmed his lips on the shell of my ear. 

The cloud in my mind was clearer now that he stopped distracting me, “Thomas I told you,” I pushed him back so I could stand on my own, “I’m not doing this anymore, what the hell don’t you get?!” His lips lifted to show he was clenching his teeth, his breathing picked up once more, he reached his hand up and I thought he was going to grab me but he didn’t instead his hand went behind his head and fiddled slightly, I titled my head wondering what the hell he was doing but when his mask fell loose and his face became exposed I shut my mouth from saying anything. He was no longer looking at me but he kept his eyes clenched closed along with shaking hands that rested unsure at his side, my eyes looked over the features that once made me recoil but now I seen it as his way of showing trust, a smile ghosted my face knowing we finally reached the point of equality. 

He was by no means easy to look at, the deformity was sever making his face just seem unbalanced, however my hand cupped his cheek pulling his head my way and his eyes that were closed slowly fluttered opened. It was his eyes that made me forget what he lacked and showed me what he really was, leaning forward I kissed him, I pulled back as I watched for his reaction but he stayed still. His mask being gone just seem to tear any sense of power he had away and leave this vulnerable boy, I needed to show him he’s safe with me, I turned taking his hand in mine and unlocking the door bringing him with me. The cabin was warmer than usual as I left Thomas sitting on the couch to put away my things and get pj’s on, when I came back out he was still sitting the spot I left him, “wanna watch some tv?” I asked already turning the tv on coming to join him, I moved his arms from his lap sitting down in there place, leaning back I propped my feet up and put my head back on his shoulder. 

Losing my interest in the show I turned around wrapping my arms around his neck and got more comfortable, he fell to the side with my added weight, it was more relaxing this was anyhow. “I want t-ta touch ya.” He whispered in my ear as I buried my head between his face and the couch, I just grabbed his arm flinging it over me to show I could care less. At a leisure pace he softly ran his fingertips from my shoulder to the edge of my sweatpants a few times making me close my eyes now peacefully enjoying his welcomed touch, the feather touch turned into a heavy hand laid on the the bare skin of my side as he slid up my T-shirt. His hand hot as it skimmed higher, I wasn’t wear a bra either so when he reached that point a small burn began in my chest as the nerves kindled to a flame, his hand pausing before continuing higher just a hair away from my breast. I didn’t stop him because I was curious about his touch, curious if he’s been looking at me more physical lately as I have with him, I wonder if he’s curious about me. 

His finger just barely touched the peak of my nipple when he yanked his hand back, I released a shuddering breath not moving but his hand assumed the last spot it had rested as it hesitantly came to cover my breast. My ear resting just by his chest could hear the thumping of his heart being to hammer, his body increased in temperature as well practically becoming a human heater. I could feel the muscles in his hand flex as he began to grope my chest, fingers more curious than sexual danced over my nipple again but didn’t retreat like last time. His thumb flicked the peak just with the edge of his nail sending tingles down to my toes, I clutched him tighter moving my leg to lock over his while he continued undisturbed. It wasn’t the first time a boys been fondling my chest but it is the first time someone took their time and actually made me feel something from their menstruations, my hand sliding down from his neck to the front of his shirt unbuttoning the cloth, he seemed to be lost in the motion of holding me or he was just too distracted with his new freedom. 

The hair on his chest was thick and coarse while my fingers slid through it just scraping him lightly to touch him back, another flick of his finger made me moan in pleasure having a new sensation shoot to my stomach. A more beast like side of me came out as I flipped him and sat on his stomach, he was still without his mask but it mattered not when I lifted my shirt off exposing myself to him, he took in a trembling breath as his eyes glued themselves to my chest and his mouth gaping as if he couldn’t get enough air. He wiggled under me bucking his hips for any sort of friction, I giggled biting my lip, “you wanted to touch me but I want to touch you,” my usually strong tone now diminished by his actions, yet my body moved strong as it ripped the shirt he wore down the middle sending buttons to scatter across the hardwood floor. He was only sixteen but the boy had the body of a man twice his age, his chest expanded with each breath he took making him look like some wild animal from the size, he had soft pudge just on the sides above his pants yet the twitches I drew from him showed muscles just under the surface. 

Thomas’ hands found their way back up my body taking a handful of each breast, well not that there was anything more than a handful but he did grab it, fingers leaving indents where he massaged. I let my head drift back and my hands perch myself on his chest, “oh god Thomas..” I mewled as tingles were being felt everywhere, the weight I had placed on him now gone when he sat up just as I looked to see what he was doing a warm wet mouth latched itself to my left nippled, “holy fucking shit...oh, oh, Tommy-” I was at a loss for words this was new, his mouth kissing and sucking along the peaks of each breast fanning the fires that began to burn under my skin. My hips feeling restless soon started to grind against his own, his pants might have been thick but the hardness I felt between my legs couldn’t hide even if it wanted to. He moaned tossing his head back, his bruising grip held onto my hips as he moved me back and forth on his lap, I watched in fascination as his eyes rolled back and his mouth hung opened, panting gasp echoed around the cabin drowning out the tv I forgot was still playing. 

“Uh..Ugh-Ugh,” he moaned “I-I-I, oh it’s, it’s…” he pushed me over never disconnecting our hips, at a vigorous pace he began rubbing up against me again. His eyes focused on mine, one hand on my breast the other on my hip holding me down. 

“Tommy, Thomas,” I spoke jittery from being jolted so much, “hold on, slow down.” At first I was sure he didn’t care but he slowly to a complete stop breathless and whining in a silent plead to hurry with what I was going to say, “Just hold on a sec,” I got up running to my room digging through my drawer, a few seconds went by and I finally found the small foil package I needed, turing I ran straight into the wall that is Thomas. He looked from my hand to me, then back again. With a deep growl he he picked me up throwing me on my bed, I laughed bouncing from the impact till he jumped over me kissing and nipping my lips, the patience in me no longer there, I reached down to his pants fumbling with the button but I just yanked and they broke open. Digging inside my hand touched the heavy member that lay inside, no underwear, I smiled as I made a mental note to remember that. He pulled back away from me, I almost thought I went to far but he reached for my own sweats and yanked in opposite directions tearing them clean off. 

I never really had a lot of hair but suddenly I was concerned because I knew some guys didn’t like bush(it was the 70’s guys) yet the look of utter disbelief crossed his face, he was biting his lip, eyes roaming all over me as if he was ready to have a feast. His hand moving from my knee, to my thigh, then just on my pelvic bone, I was nervous so I closed my eyes, when he finger grazed the outside of my lips I jumped but it didn’t bother him. “Soft,” he whispered as his fingers went deeper, one even sinking inside me, shooting up I gasped not ready for that. 

“Here put this on,” I handed him the condom I had grabbed before, grumbling he took it ripping the package with his teeth, he even dropped it a few times from his shaking. I watched as he lowered his hands pulling at his jeans, smirking at the sight in front of me, he grabbed a hold of his shaft slipping the rubber over the bulbous head. He wasn’t to long which is good because it can hurt if it’s too long, yet just like the rest of him it was thick, about three fingers. Once it was in place he slowly looked up at me, now I could see the nervousness in his stare, eyes twitchy, mouth parted to say something but closed perhaps thinking better of it. I grabbed his faces dragging him back over me, “It okay we don’t have to do anything, I honestly didn’t even think it would go this far.” I told him pecking his lips, he shook his head as if to clear bad thoughts, I rubbed his back slicking his hair back to see his face. 

“I ca-can’t tell ya how-how bad I want ya,” His voice thick as molasses, his fingers that were stroking my leg moved to my core, his finger slipping back inside and leaned forward kissing away the moan I was going to release.

His finger moved slowly in and out but it really didn’t do anything for me, “curl your finger Thomas it’ll feel better...oh yeah you got it,” I breathlessly laughed at his quick adapting. The laugh trailed off into deep depraved moans, I laid back unable to hold myself up Thomas loyal as ever followed to lay kisses on my neck, he was wreaking me with each movement of his fingers. “I want you Thomas, I want you so fucking bad,” I whined in euphoria as it floated around me, Thomas must have been feeling like the shit because he let out a chuckle making me swat blindly at him. He pulled his finger from me and put his body between my legs, he was watching me when I felt him just outside of my opening. I kissed him to distract us both, he groaned leaning down so we pressed right up to one another skin to skin, it was so sudden I blinked stupidly as he slid inside. 

“Oh, Max,” Thomas chanted over and over just staying in that one spot. 

I laughed snorting as he looked so dumbfounded, “ya know it feels better if you move right?” I asked jokingly as I slid a strand of his hair behind his ear. No words needed when he slid out and back in, I bit my lip at the fullness of him, his heads dropped to my shoulder biting into it as moans muffled themselves against me. His hips slamming so rough into me my whole bed was shifting, a feeling bundled in my core I hadn’t experienced the last time I had sex, it made my eyes roll, my teeth clench, and my body moved in ways it hadn’t previous. “Thomas, Thomas,” I breathed like a prayer scratching my nails over his back as the pounding became so sensitive, I was lost in my own pleasure because until he stopped suddenly and began to curse. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he cursed slamming three more times inside and groaning, his thick member twitched a few times before it stilled. I was breathing heavy and so close to something I’ve never had before I nearly cried but as he pulled out of me and laid down just next to me I came down from the body high he had built up. 

He laid there unmoving a few seconds before I started laughing, I laughed so hard I was clutching my stomach, “I think that’s the first time I ever heard you curse,” I looked over seeing him bury his face into my pillow, his ears were practically glowing red. I was still giggle until he wrapped an arm around me pulling me under him, he grabbed my blanket yanking it over us. “Well don’t leave me in suspense, how was it?” I asked giddily poking his side. 

“Max…” he whined obviously embarrassed.

“Come on Tommy I want to know, did you like it?” 

He shly peaked an eye out to look over at me, “Can we do it again?” 

I squealed grabbing his arm, “Again? Already?” I felt him pull me closer muffling my giggles with his mouth.

“Later, mm t-tired right now.” 

I smiled while he held me against him and rolled over to get more comfortable, his chest moved slowly against my back, his breath ghosting over my neck before he laid more kisses on my neck. A new emotion ran through my head from his softness, a new feeling of attachment came to me, Thomas might of been a friend but now he was more...he was mine, I snuggled closer back into him as my own exhaustion hit me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter almost didn't happen because I was going to make their relationship more based on friendly terms but ive gotten a good idea for later chapters, and this closer relationship would make more sense for that story line. 
> 
> Thomas' character in this chapter is a little out of pocket for him because he seems so forward and demanding nothing like his previous behavior, and the reason for that is because when Max kisses him just days before, its something he thought impossible, something he never could imagine he would ever experience. People who have been depraved of natural affection tend to cling close to what makes them feel comfortable or give them that feeling of not being alone, and in this case that's what Max is to Thomas, someone who made him feel whole, someone who gave him the unimaginable, and someone he's grown to not be able to be without. He's never been one for words so when he tries to tell Max he wants her its more desperate than anything so he resorts to using his actions like taking his mask off to show he trusts her, and the mask for Thomas is his shield from the world so exposing that gave him the vulnerability Max has been trying to tell him he can show her and that's why she forgives his behavior. 
> 
> Max's Character in this chapter seems to be a little less hinged due to the fact of tiredly dealing with Thomas and his ups and downs, she doesn't hide it either. Its in her nature to be forward and put her cards on the table because like I said previous about Max shes practical, but in a way shes shown parts of herself to Thomas that she hasn't shown to anyone before, because before she barely went out, barely tolerated people, but now she actively seeks comfort from Thomas and spends her time with him and to her that's being vulnerable with someone. But its also the reason she gets so frustrated when he wont trust her, and its no denying Max has always had a thing for him from earlier chapters where she always commented on his size, so when things turn sexual she has no problem with it.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you have questions ill be more than glad to answer them. :]


	13. A Family Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on no sleep and coffee so defiantly don't be surprised if there are mistakes, I read over it to make sure but like I said no sleep and coffee. Thank you too those commenting I helps me keep updating, please enjoy and let me know what you think.

I wanted to throw myself in a hole and never leave, Drayton was still about the stupid subject he had started on over an hour ago. Thomas was just as miserable holding his head in his hands shaking his head each time Drayton would bring up another part of the subject, I couldn’t blame him he had it worse than me as Nubbins kept making comments next to him about it all. The only reason we were in this position was because Tinker being the ass he is never knocks and it just happened to be the only time Thomas didn’t lock the door. Tinker came barraging into Thomas’ room and seen Thomas over me with his shirt off near pantless, we were too in the middle of having our tongues down each other’s throats to notice he entered until Tinker started hollering ‘I told y’all they was fuckin’ each other!’, we pulled away and I’m sure Thomas broke his door slamming it closed. Not even a minute later after we looked at one another with doomed eyes Drayton had barged in saying he needed to talk to us both, that was TWO hours ago. 

He insisted on giving us both ‘The Talk’, that wouldn’t have been so bad hadn't it just been him to do so, but no, the whole Sawyer group got involved. Tinker started it off since he caught us, he went on about a man's job to please his woman nearly giving Thomas a heart attack by the details, even I have to admit I cringed a few times. After Tink it was Tex, he couldn’t stop smiling at us saying how he knew it would happen, he even gave Thomas extra condoms making both of us turn cherry red. Up next was Vilmer and Alfredo at the same time, they both just had their own conversation on the subject while we listened, but once they tried to show Thomas a few thing using me as their little helper, Thomas stood and took me from they’re prying hands and growled a warning. Then that’s when Nubbins wandered in with Jr and sat on opposite sides of us while Verna came in and gave us a proper talk, no explicit graphic details, just the usual of being careful and she even tried to convince us to get married. MARRIED. That’s when I nearly flew out the door ready to run at the thought of that, we hadn’t even had sex more than once, it’s only been a week and she’s talking about marriage. 

Granted me and Thomas hadn’t even been able to spend time together outside of school because I’ve been so busy preparing for my brothers graduation that’s in two days, it’s part of why we got caught in the middle of making out, it had been a week since we were one on one and Thomas got a little to excited when he seen me. Of coarse Nubbins had to open his mouth and start throwing questions out there at Verna, the woman then got Drayton so he could answer his questions, Jr just looked pure lost but he nodded his head as if he was keeping up. Poor boy didn’t know what half the things were. “The big S E X,” Drayton looked over at me with a raised brow and smirk making me divert my gaze to anywhere else, “No need ta be shy girl, if Tommy’s half as smart as ya go on bout, he’ll put a babe in ya with a ring on yur finger ta match.” 

“Kill me now,” I muttered into my palms as my elbows rested on my knees, I felt a heavy weight lay over my shoulders, looking between my fingers I seen Thomas giving me a soft apologetic smile that made his eyes crinkled causing me to smile and lean into his embrace. “So wait, wait, wait, Tommy an-and Max are-are gittin’ married?” Nubbins scratched his neck leaving his usual scrunched up features even more tense. 

Drayton huffed, “Boy have ya not been payin’ no attention,” he looked at the boy expectantly but Nubbins just picked at his skin with a blank expression, “I says only if he put a babe in her, then they gittin’ married.” Drayton popped him in the back of his head cause he wasn’t even paying attention again, Nubbins screeched at him before darting out and yelling all the way out of the house in his dramatic tantrum. 

“Oh man look at the time, I should probably get going,” I said looking at my wrist which didn’t even have a watch on it as I was already halfway out the door. 

“Not so fast missy,” I heard the footsteps of Drayton approach me, “now I like ya and all that, but when it comes ya family I’ll do anythin’ for em.” He laid a hand on my shoulder squeezing slightly, “Ya go breakin’ his heart or anythin’ and we’re gonna have problems, understand?” He whispered so only I heard and his eyes glazed over in a warning, subconsciously nodding I put some distance between us. 

“Ye-Yeah okay,” I stuttered just wanting to drop the subject, “Come on Thomas, we gotta do that...that uh, thing for uh, school..” I waved my hand gesturing for him to join me he only gave me a confused tilt of his head, “Remember Tommy we have that thing,” I said more curtly trying to get his ass up and moving, it took a second but his head lifted and his eyes went wide in understanding, he stood up joining me I grabbed his hand, “Well see you later Drayton.” I shouted already dragging Thomas behind me down the steps and out the door, he was stumbling along behind me having trouble keeping up. “Come on Thomas I only have an hour before I have to meet up with my aunt at the store!” I yelled at him and I climbed into the driver's seat he looked like he was skeptical about what the hell I was rushing him about but he got in anyhow. 

“Wh-Why ya rushin’ for?” He slid in next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder as I started up my car. 

I paused to look at him, my sweet Thomas can be so clueless sometimes, I didn’t answer him only put a hand on his upper thigh right under his crotch before flicking my eyes up to his biting my lip. His eyes darkened before leaning forward to steal a kiss, I broke it apart before we could get too lost in it, I never driven so fast in my life. Thomas was touching and rubbing against me the whole time so it gave me an incentive to hurry, his desperate lips trailing over my throat, all the while his hands sliding up my shirt to grope me making me think of pulling over but didn’t like the idea of being caught...again. When we finally got to my cabin Thomas had yanked me out of the car and threw me over his shoulder, he unlocked the door in record time, I had slid my way down to wrap my legs around his middle and support myself by holding onto his shoulders. He laid his back against the door as I rested my forehead on his, “I’ve missed you,” I whispered now sliding my arms around to hold him in a hug resting my chin on his shoulder enjoying the softness of his body against mine. 

He hummed nosing my neck making his mask rub coarsely against my skin, “missed ya too,” his voice deep and hoarse as his breath warmed my ear, it made me smile though. A kiss on the neck turned to a kiss on the cheek then to the lips, he was so sensitive at times that when my lips skimmed his skin he would groan as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Thomas had his eyes closed as he blindly walking backwards towards where my room is, “Max? Max is that you…” my body tensed and the kiss me and Thomas were sharing seized midway. “Holy shit,” I looked over Thomas’ shoulder seeing my brother and Barb standing in the hall way shoulder to shoulder and eyes blown wide with jaws dropped. 

I took a deep breath letting my head roll to lay on Thomas’ shoulder, “Fuck sakes,” I muttered, “What?” I looked at my brother raising my brows as he was snapped out of his shocked state by his girlfriend hitting him. 

“I-I,” He paused looking at me disapprovingly, “wait are you guys together?” He was angry from his accusing tone and drawn brows, his fists clenched as he kept his eyes on the back of Thomas’ head. 

“I was going to tell you..” 

“Tell me?!” He shouted, “tell me what?! That fucking your someone,” he threw his arm out, “you know dad’s rules about that!” 

I groaned in frustration, “That’s not fucking fair and you know it,” I rubbed my temple.

“Fair?!” He got even angrier getting in my face, “it’s my job as your brother to protect you, no offense to Thomas but don’t you think it’s something you should have mentioned to me.” He stood over me with his nose raised in the air arrogantly.

“I shouldn’t have to check in with you on everything I do, especially who I choose to spend time with.” 

His jaw flexed as a vein looked ready to pop in his forehead, “No you don’t but dad won’t be happy when I tell him.” 

Now I grit my own teeth, “And I’m sure dad won’t be happy when I tell him how your car really got totaled.” I threatened seeing his own eyes narrow in betrayal.

“You wouldn’t.” 

I glared back, “Tell dad and you’ll find out.” 

His face twitched as his hazel eyes filled with anger, “Babe let’s go,” Was all he said while waiting for Barb, she walked passed me with an apologetic smile, once the door slammed when they left I let out a deep breath. I turned to see Thomas was leaning against the counter with his head down and hands holding the back of his neck. 

“Don’t worry about him Thomas he’s just protective,” I came up behind him and rested my hand on his back rubbing small circles, “My dad’s just very traditional, you know the whole no sex before marriage type.” I explained hoping he wouldn’t get the wrong idea about Lucas, after all it was my dad who put him in charge of making sure I didn’t do anything sin worthy. Too bad for my old man, I do more sinning than praying these days. He just sort of shook his head rubbing his eyes tiredly, I took his hand pressing it to my cheek so he would look at me. 

God I could get lost in those brown orbs of his, they were so intelligent, so emotional, I just wanted to remember them forever. “Shouldn’t of-of been doin’ it an-anyways.” He mumbled slumping his shoulders.

“Thomas he’s just pissed off cause he’s my brother,” I told him now brushing his hair out of his eyes so I could see them better, “he likes you just fine and if he’s mad at anyone it’s me.” I reassured him.

“I gotta g-git ta work anyways,” he sounded gloomy as his eyes downcast to his feet, “I’ll see ya later.” I grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

“Hey,” My fingers lifted his chin, “let me drop you off, least I could do.” I laid kisses along his exposed cheekbones and eyes feeling his body melt against mine. 

“Okay,” he finally smiled once I playfully bit his ear, he already had my car keys ready so we just headed off to the slaughter house. 

As I walked him to the front doors I could see he might of been a little late since everyone was already inside, but I doubt it mattered any cause his family owned it, “you know Thomas you never did take me on a tour of this place.” I casually mentioned while swinging his hand. 

He sheepishly shrugged, “we can-can come back la-later if ya want.” He pulled me closer so we were toe to toe. 

I smiled, “Come on I’m already here, just a quick peak in and out.” I could see he was debating it by his delayed response, “Please Tommy just real quick.” I pouted my lips and bat my eyes, he looked around before nodding almost reluctantly. 

He grabbed my hand, “Stay c-close ta me.” He pushed opened the big metal door leading inside, it was much darker than I anticipated making me blink a few time to get accustomed to the dimness. The place was bigger than I thought and even had locker rooms, Thomas got his apron and tools he would need before we moved on. A lot of people worked mostly in the back where the live cattle was, they hauled them, tagged them, and sent them to be slaughtered before they would go to Thomas' station where they would cut the meat. The smell was awful no wonder Thomas needed a shower every time he got off work from here, a mix of cow shit, dry hay, and the metallic from all the meat. Eventually we got where he was stationed but he didn’t want me to go inside, I had to stand there crossing my arms with a sad kicked dog look before he groaned and gave in. As soon as he opened the door I was hit with an overwhelming smell of blood nearly powerful enough to make me gag, Thomas seemed unfazed by it making me think it’s something you get use to, but as we walked in he distanced himself from me no longer holding my hand. 

There were work benches on either side of the room, one side for cutting the other side for packaging, a small walk way down the middle was all that separated them. I counted about ten on either side all filled with people doing their jobs, Thomas set a brisk pace for a bench near the end that was empty, I smiled excitedly thinking this is his little area of work, it was almost intimate to see every part of his life now. I know how he is at school, I’ve seen him around people at social gathering, I’ve meet his family and gotten to know them, and now I’m seeing his little corner of life that he disappears off too in between those times. As we walked deeper in nearing his area people’s eyes lifted from their task watching, I could feel the stares even heard a few shushed whispers amongst the group, yet the way Thomas grabbed my hand and showed me everything and explained what each tool was used for I got giddy seeing his proud look as if he was showing off his greatest work. “Hewitt they need ya on the conveyor, gotta a big heifer no one can move!” We both turned to the sound of the man, he had a beer gut with a handlebar mustache as he stood on the walkway that looked over the workers. Thomas looked at me before holding up his finger letting me know it would only take a minute, I smiled watching as he joined the man before they both went into another door leaving me without my guide.

I busied myself by fiddling with his knives that were lined up on the bench, “Aye they finally got that giant retard a babysitter.” I tilted my head at the comment looking over my shoulder I see two men trying to suppress their laughter. 

“Ya sure he needs just a babysitter maybe he could use someone to wipe his ass too.” The other one said now as they openly laughed giving me pointed looks. 

A surge of anger pumped through me as they continued, “Ya kiddin’ I’m sure the idiot just shits himself,” their voices becoming an irritant in my mind, “ya see the way he looks at her, a freak like that shouldn't be around such a tiny thing with that lovey dovey look.” Their faces scrunched up in revulsion shaking their heads.

I was going to say something but a hand on my shoulder startled me, “Jesus Tommy,” he was smiling obviously finding my uneasiness amusing, I hit his arm only adding to his amusement, “just remember I know your weak spot.” I poked his side a few times making him grab my wrist giving me eyes that warned me of the danger if I continued, my smile faded as I realized he probably needed to get to work and I still needed to meet my aunt. “I’m gonna see you later right?” I asked holding his hand, he flinched uncomfortably pulling his hand away, he was never one for touching in public it did hurt my feelings though because I just wanted to do normal things with him. Sighing I kept my hands to myself looking up waiting for his goodbye, he gave me a lopsided grin just gently skimming his hand over mine nothing noticeable to others but it slightly made up for his lack of affection. “I'll let you go then.” I told him backing away as he inclined his head in understanding, on the way out though I bumped my leg on the assholes table who was talking shit.

“Are ya fuckin’ blind?! Watch where you're goin’!” He growled as his knives clattered to the floor.

I smiled at him, “No I’m not blind, and I'm not deaf either so if I hear another fucking word about Thomas come out of your toothless mouth, I’ll gut you from belly to neck.” He swallowed hard eyes blown wide as he hurriedly picked up his tools, moving on I didn’t look back for fear of wanting to go in there and kick that old hillbillies ass.

My aunt seemed to already be waiting for me at the store as she impatiently dragge done around picking up things she was going to make for the graduation dinner tomorrow, and the only reason she brought me was to carry the bags in the house, not to mention she talked my ear off the whole time about gossip she’s been hearing around town. I was ready to thank whatever god when she told me she needed to drop a few things off to my uncle Scott releasing me from bag carrier, it was around six and I know Thomas got off at seven so I just headed to the Sawyer house. Everyone here seemed to be getting ready for dinner as Verna was setting the table and the boys were washing up, I got roped into helping Nubbins get grandpa from upstairs which took eternity because the boy gets distracted so easily. Once everyone was seated the feeding commenced as did talk of earlier events with me and Thomas, at this point I couldn’t seem to care, not after getting walked in on by Tinker and caught by my brother. As the night went on I was getting more concerned about Thomas, it was already nine and he still wasn’t home, I nearly left to go and see if he needed a ride but Drayton told me to leave him be. I opted for getting ready for bed because everyone else was settling in as well, I took off my clothes from today breathing an air of relief once my bra came off, I slid into one of Thomas button ups before crawling into his bed and shutting down. 

I jolted in my sleep when I heard a door close, I looked blearily around in the dark seeing a shape in the room, “Thomas? Thomas is that you?” My voice dry from just waking up. There was no reply only the sound of giggles and stumbling, “Thomas?” I asked once more thinking maybe Jr had slipped in, but the feel of the bed dipping and arms wrapping around me proved it wasn’t, and when I was dragged closer I could feel the rough hide of Thomas’ mask graze my temple where he put a kiss. “What time is it?” I questioned irritably at being woken up. 

He chuckled again with no answer, his body shifted so he was over me and his lips took advantage of my exposed neck when I tossed my head back in frustration. He hummed all along the skin, I turned away from him “I’m not in the mood,” I pulled the blanket closer ignoring his ‘hmph’ of disappointment, he wiggled his way behind me still kissing the back of my neck, I tried to keep ignoring him but as his breath ghosted over my face I swore I smelt something off, “Thomas have you been drinking?” I turned over looking at him through the dark, I could see him come closer to kiss me but I grabbed his face bringing his mouth to my nose to confirm what I’m smelling. “You have been drinking, is that,” I smelt him once again, “whiskey?” He pulled back just enough so we were looking at each other, albeit I couldn’t see shit but it was still the point. 

“M-Maybe,” He stammered in a questionable tone. 

I couldn’t help but shake my head, “Where the hell did you get drinks from?” 

“Yur bro-brother may ‘ave come by mah work,” he trailed his hands over my arms as he spoke, “started ta-talkin’, then-then he invited me o-over fur drinks.” His hands drifted lower to my stomach to push me back against the bed, I let him do so because I was taken back by his admittance. 

“Lucas got you drunk, why in the hell did he do that?” I swatted his hands away when they neared my breasts, he whined throwing himself on his back crossing his arms as if he were a child throwing a tantrum. 

“Do we got-gotta talk bout thi-this right now?” He huffed rolling to face me as his fingers played with the buttons on my shirt. 

Swatting at his hands again I said, “Yeah I need to know why my brother went to your work, talked to you, then invited you over to get drunk?” 

“He just wa-wanna know how I’m treat-treatin’ ya,” His hands now fidgeting with the hem of his own shirt as I clearly made my point. 

“Please tell me he didn’t say anything stupid,” leave it to my brother to do something like this behind my back always was a stubborn little shit. 

Thomas waved a hand, “naw, naw, nothin’ l-like that,” His voice gaining some of its stability back, “he just said if I-I treat ya bad he-he’ll be at mah neck s’all.” 

Taking a deep breath while laying my head back down I knew my brother at some point would have that kind of talk with Thomas, just not so soon, and without telling me, “And what did you say to him?” I asked trying to seem less interested than what I really was. 

He made some noise in the back of his throat, “Told em I woul-wouldn’t let anythin’ happen-happen ta ya, told em I’d do anythin’ fur ya.” His warm hand found my cold clammy one bringing it to his lips before peppering kisses over it, I didn’t know how I was still in bed, not with these butterflies in my stomach fluttering up a storm. 

“Really?” My voice softened to a whisper as I looked at him through the dark. 

I felt his lips twitch against my hands, “uh coarse, I-I plan on marryin’ ya, the-then put mah babies in ya.” He growled swiftly straddling me, his words having an effect on me I didn’t think possible as his hands roamed and touched, my previous objections vanished now turning into desire. I could see his dark outline but that was about it as he reached behind his head for a few seconds before his mask fell on my stomach, he tossed it away as though it was a dirty shirt and his breaths deepened from the way his shoulders moved up and down. I took the opportunity to sit up and reach for the buttons on his shirt, my once nimble fingers now shaking in anticipation of what’s to come as I felt his eyes watch my every move. Even as the cloth slid down his shoulders and off to the side I could feel the power they hid underneath, hands moving on their own to lay flat against his chest, the flutter of a rhythmic pounding knocked against my palm as they rested over the center. 

“God Thomas,” My voice thick with want, my body warming up to a heated flush, “Do you even know how fucking sexy you are?” Words I would never say coming out in a moment of control I was losing thanks to him, the beating under my hand increased and his head turned most likely from embarrassment. “I really fucking mean it, I mean…” I licked my lips not even able to put words into how I couldn’t get over his features, “Do you trust me Thomas?” I asked rubbing circle into the brown hair that dusted his chest.

“Ya know-know I do.” My cheek warmed as his hand cupped my face. 

“Then lay down, I want to try something.” No hesitation as he laid his back in the spot next to me the bed slightly shaky from his trembling muscles, heat wave after heat wave crashed into me knowing I was making him so sensitive. It didn’t take much to swing my body to straddle his, his hands finding my thighs immediately during which he sat me harder against his hips, my panties were thin enough to where I could feel the large hot bulge just below. “How much do you want me Thomas?” My hips making small circles on his own as they intended to draw desperate noises from the boy, it didn’t take much but he tosses his head side to side rolling his hips into me. 

“I fu-fuckin’ need ya so-so bad,” I could tell he was gritting his teeth as he spoke which added to my heat, I knew however I didn’t want this to be over quickly like last time so I stopped teasing him by stilling my hips. He shot up so quickly I almost fell back, “Please..please, ple-please, why’d ya stop?” His voice cracking in a broken plead, hot breaths hit my neck where he nuzzled into me. 

“Condom?” The words second nature in this situation, he huffed against my neck.

“No i ca-can’t wait,” he sounded like he was on the verge of tears, “just let, l-let me fuck ya.” Oh sweet heavens why’d you make the boy go and say something like that, my panties growing wetter at the words dripping from his lips. 

“Thomas,” I hissed as his hands snaked up to my collar, they lingered for only a few seconds before they ripped the shirt I had on completely off, buttons bounced against the floorboards and the article of clothing was nothing more than tatters. Teeth dug their way into the flesh of my breast as his tongue blazed in their trail, moans wanted to spill from my lips, obscene thoughts ran rapid in my mind, all my sensories were on overload. I couldn’t make out where he started and I began, limbs becoming more tangled, words whispered into the air floating away to be replaced by silent moans. My own delay of the inevitable was like a spark to dry cotton, I pushed him back and my hands went to his pants, it was like I couldn’t get them off fast enough. Same went for Thomas as he yanked on the band of my panties yet just like the shirt he ripped them off, and as I finally got his belt off he was already touching my core his fingers inexperienced as they danced over the delicate flesh. “Right here Thomas.” I placed two of his fingers over the bundle of nerves that he couldn’t find on his own, his hand disappeared under me as he began to work on my own building pleasure, he would trail his fingers to my opening before dragging the moisture he made to the center of the little nub that drove my eyes to clench shut and breath catch in my throat. 

Mindless as my hands somehow got him free of his pants, the hot heavy shaft of him palmed in my small hand felt deliciously swollen, veins pumping blood to keep him hard moved under my gentle stroke. His breath hitched and body almost seemed to convulse with my actions, the stimulation I started seemed to render him powerless as he withered under me. I almost wish the lights were on so I could see his face, see the desperation in his eyes, and see how much he was holding back. I pulled his hands from me now sitting up on my knees above the pulsing head that seeped with desire, it was awkward at first trying to line up with him but once he took ahold of himself and kept still I was able to sink down taking him in. My muscles twitched around him getting use to the fullness, where as before it didn’t go too deep with him on top now as I seated myself flush on him, he invaded places that made my thighs shake. I could feel Thomas’ stomach heaving as breaths bellowed out of him, my hands on his chest felt as if they were against a door someone was pounding on from how hard his heart pumped. 

The position we were in was strange because I had never been on top of someone before, I wasn’t sure what to do next as my mind had been on automatic but hearing his moans and pained begging I started by shifting my pelvic slightly up and down. I moved his hands to cover my breasts not only for support but to quench the burning skin, his hands opened wide before clamping down over the round flesh, he caressed me as if worshiping a god. It spurred me on as I got more confident with moving my body, hips lifting just far enough till just the tip of him was in me then coming back down to swallow him once more. His thighs flexed under me with each thrust of my hips, his hands falling to my legs rubbing up and down as if to encourage me, both our silent moans wanting to escape but knowing we risk being caught if being to loud. He drew a gasp from me however when his fingers made themselves a home on the sensitive nub just above where we were connected, his tantalizingly slow movements made me bear down on him wanting to reach that boiling point he stirred. 

My strength failing me as he drove his hips up into me while simultaneously keeping his fingers busy, I laid across his chest breathing as if I was having an asthma attack, I couldn’t understand what he was doing to me. He grunted with each thrust as he used my body, there was a pounding between my ears, I could feel my heart thumping against my ribs, my hips now slamming down to meet his thrust feeling this inexplicable pleasure that if he were to stop now I think I just might burst into tears. Gasping and gripping anything I could my body exploded into numbing euphoria, my legs shook as if I had strained them for too long, my muscles spasmed around his pulsing member, and my brain decided to turn off any natural ability to function. The silence was deafening as the blood stopped running to my head, Thomas had a grip on my legs so tight I could feel the circulation being cut from my limbs, there was sticky hot fluid that dripped between us as I moved to lay down next to him. I was at a loss for words as he buried his head between my breasts placing a kiss before nuzzling close and wrapping his arms around my torso, his leg lifted to bring mine closer so we were tangled with one another, my arms finding the will to wrap themselves around his head holding him to me as I still felt groggy after what I was sure was my first orgasm. I wanted to say something, anything, but maybe words weren’t right for the situation so I opted to close my eyes and hold Thomas close because that’s what felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focus's on different aspects of how the families of the two would react to finding out about Thomas and Max, and I figured the Sawyers would have had bets on how long it would take or if I ever would happen, Lucas not so much the same hes more of the older protective brother. Lucas might be terrified of Thomas but Max is still his little sister and would do anything for her, and I also feel as if he would be angered that she kept it from him because he still sees her as his baby sister and no ones good enough for her which is why he trys to use they're dad against her. And he shows again that he cares for his little sister after going behind her back and having a talk with Thomas. Thomas would probably talk to Lucas aside from his family and Max because its Max's brother and he knows its important to her and also shes dealt with his family and their strange ways so in his mind his comfort level is a small price to pay for her happiness. And Oh my lord I was living for tipsy Thomas because I can see him either being this big teddy bear or a horny needy mess, and when he drinks im sure hes like everyone else and would let some of his inhibitions go and be more fort coming. but yeah that's all I could really come up with for a review of the chapter let me know what you think and if you have questions id be more than glad to answer them.
> 
> oh and I found this song that totally reminds me of Thomas:
> 
> Sweet Dark-Haired Man by Joan Shelley


	14. Dragged Into The void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh I know I took forever to write this, I had major writers block but I was able to come up with this chapter. Thank you to everyone who comments and kudos, shows me I'm doing something right. This is more of a character filler chapter with more dialog between Max and Thomas because I felt it was lacking in previous chapters. Longer notes at the end.

Morning was peaceful when I woke up, it was quite as I heard the house settling every so often, the morning sun sparsely shining through the soft curtains covering the window, I seen that Thomas was no where in the room which means he most likely got up early to do his chores. The mornings in the Sawyer house always seemed to be the most peaceful times, the boys were down at the slaughterhouse or the gas stop starting their shift leaving the house near empty. As much as I wanted to lay in bed all day I knew I should get up, moving around however reminded me of the night I had before with Thomas, soreness radiated from between my legs and even my legs themselves. A hot shower would hopefully make me feel less like I was tossed through a wall, quickly making the bed and grabbing my clothes from yesterday I went to the bathroom with the intention of getting ready for the day. 

The shower did help somewhat, and I wasn’t surprised when I looked in the mirror I had seen deep red blotches all over my chest and collarbone, the bruising on my legs were in the shape of fingers, maybe next time I’ll have to make sure Thomas isn’t so rough. I didn’t leave the bathroom until I knew none of the marks would show so I wouldn’t get questioned even more by anyone who was still home, I was startled when I made my way to the kitchen and Jr was right in the doorway as I rounded the corner, “Holy fuck…!” My voice raised to an octave I didn’t think it could, but the scream Jr let out could break glass, his chest heaved up and down as his hands clenched tightly into fists while his eyes were wide as saucers. It took us a moment of looking at each other catching our breath before we recovered, he giggled as his cheeks lit up into a little pink tint, I cracked a smile being thankful I didn't accidently swing on the boy, my brother always jump scared me as kids and a natural reaction was to hit. “Shit if I wasn't awake before I am now,” I laid a hand on his shoulder, “good morning Jr.” 

His face split into a giant grin as he mumbled a response which I was sure was a ‘Good Morning’, “Not working today?” I asked as I walked by him going to the fridge so I could get some food into my demanding stomach.

He leaned against the counter bubbling out a reply, I nodded my head showing him I was listening even if I couldn't understand a word he spoke, “well since your home, you wanna help me make breakfast?” He pushed away from the counter nodding already reaching for the bacon I had set out on the counter, Jr excitedly started hopping from foot to foot humming as he flipped the bacon and I stirred the eggs, I reached over to the small radio resting on the corner butcher block tuning it to a station. Jr would take these moments when we were alone to really just let out all his frustrations and worries, his mumbles were either high pitched as he waved his hand about, then his attitude changed into soft and worrisome as he would sniffle and whine. No one really took their time with him to sit back and listen like I did, he wasn't the most the understandable person but his simple way made my heart soften for the small moments he gave me, like the soft hugs he would give me when I was upset or when he would gently run a hand through my hair when I wasn’t feeling good. 

Once the kitchen had gone quiet after he had let his worries be heard I could still see he was upset so I grabbed his hand as he took the last of the bacon off, I turned up the radio dragging him to the middle of the small kitchen, ‘Pretty Woman’ by Roy Orbison was halfway through playing so I quickly started to sway to the beat holding both his hands in mine. He warbled happily swaying with me just not as coordinated, he would spin me full force sometimes causing me to catch myself but we laughed it off as feet stepped on each other and bodies bumped. At least three songs had passed before the station cut to the dj announcing some new records, Jr was out of breath and his child like smile never left his face even as we noticed Thomas standing in the doorway with his arms crossed watching with shining eyes, he was obviously amused by the sight as he patted his cousin on the shoulder chuckling, Jr hugged him tightly before latching himself on me and nearly skipping out to the front door. Now that we were alone Thomas pulled me to him bending down and kissing my cheek, “Morning.” My hands finding their way to his neck bringing him down more so I could do the same.

“Morning,” I pulled back as he still held my hips, “Jr helped me make breakfast, you hungry?” I asked now turning to make myself a plate.

“Hmm,” he stood next to me eating a piece of bacon, “Ya know a-ain’t no one here-here, ‘cept for Jr and grandpa. We c-can go upstairs…” his hand that was innocently resting on my shoulder now dipped into my shirt, it made me laugh.

“Good lord Thomas,” He frowned, “gotta give me time to recover from last night, still feels like your inside me.” I blushed while saying it but it was the only way to describe the soreness. He hummed looking down at me with a shit eating grin, “Gloat all you want just remember you were the one begging.” The tables were turned as he was the one to blush looking away, a victorious smile etched itself on my lips while I made an extra plate for him. He followed me as we sat at the table, there wasn't much conversation between bites because it turned out we were both starving. I made sure to clean up the mess me and Jr made because both Verna and Drayton will ring my neck if I leave dishes in the sink, just a few more to wash up and I would be done but suddenly music drifted back into the kitchen and burly arms wrapped around me from behind, the weight of Thomas resting his chin on my shoulder made me automatically lean back into him. The slow country song became background noise while Thomas slowly swayed side to side, one of his hands came to take the plate I was washing and putting it down then turned off the sink. “You got a bad habit of interrupting me...” he spun me around looking me in the eyes as he placed my hands on his shoulder while he put his on my hips, he leaned down pressing our foreheads together closing his eyes, his slow rocking from side to side was infectious as I copied the movement. I kept my eyes half opened watching him, how could anyone think he was anything but perfect, yes he had his melt downs but so does everyone, but he treated me the way my father told me a man should treat the woman he loves.

I wonder what Thomas felt for me. Was it innocent? Did he get this airy feeling around me like I do with him? Last night only made those question pop into my mind more and more, he might have been a little tipsy but the way he told me that he wanted to marry me and have kids, it was overwhelming and sweet at the same time. More importantly how did I feel for Thomas? I never saw this friendship being more than just that, but being wrapped in his arms made me think of the things he talked about. Would we be happy married? What would our kids be like? Do we move or stay in Texas? Can it last? Will I ever be ready for such a commitment? The questions were endless and weighed heavy only getting heavier each passing day I spent with him. “Thomas,” I whispered, his eyes barely peeled open to look at me, “Can you come with me to my brothers graduation tonight?” I asked simply wanting to squash my rapid thoughts, he paused our movements letting out a deep sigh.

“Ya kn-know how I feel-feel bout that stuff,” His voice small and meek as he averted his eyes to the floor between us. 

Again I couldn’t help the disappointment, I hadn’t expected anything different from that answer but it was just the hope that he would do this once for me. “Okay, I have to go and get ready then.” Quickly I pulled away going up to his room to get my stuff and keys, on my way back down the steps he stood at the bottom looking at me with a wrinkled brow and eyes that pierced me. 

“Why ya-ya always ac-act like that?” He raised his shoulders before dropping them. 

I blinked unsure of his question, “Thoma…” he raised a hand cutting me off.

“Don’t Tho-Thomas me,” His voice hard as his expression turned stony, “It ain’t-aint mah fault, I-I can’t ha-handle all the-the folks there.” 

My eyes narrowed slightly noticing his defensive attitude, “I didn’t mean nothing by it Thomas, I just have a lot to do and I wanted you to go, I’m allowed to feel disappointed.” Crossing my arms looking eye to eye with him since I took advantage of the stairs height. 

His mouth became a hard line as he inhaled deeply, “What bou-bout me ain’t I a-allowed ta feel somethin’?” 

I rolled my eyes, “of course you are I never said you couldn’t,” I seen the ways his eyes dropped momentarily before lifting back to me, “Look I gotta go, I’m sorry if I made you feel bad it wasn’t my intention but I’ll see you later.” His lips barely responded when I pressed mine to them, but he was upset so I understood his lack of reaction. It was barely coming up on eleven but knowing my aunt she’ll be working like a chicken with its head cut off, and I’ll be the one to try and wrangle her into some sort of organization, even if it means being dragged around everywhere she went. 

Thank sweet baby Jesus I arrived when I did, the woman was having a complete melt down at the house over the cake she ordered being wrong. She was ripping some poor souls ear off as she yelled at them through the phone, “Aunt Lisa just hang up the damn phone before you give yourself a heart attack,” I covered my ears walking to the phone receiver and pressing the button on the phone ending it for her, she whipped around to me with burning eyes.

“Maxine Brandy Black,” she shouted my full name making my shoulders tense and an innocent grin cross my face, “you little shit,” she came over and whacked me upside my head, “your brothers graduation is in an hour and I was getting him a new cake.” Her shrill voice making me flinch.

“It just sounded like you were yelling at the person...” she hit me once more cursing, “alright, alright,” I backed away covering my head from her wrath, “Let me go to the store and see what I can do.” Her anger diminished somewhat but she still glared at me the entire time I made my way to the door, on the way out I seen my uncle Scott working on his truck.

“She still yellin’ in there?” He hollered over the engines roar. 

I nodded, “Yeah I would give it another hour at least.” I watched him roll his eyes shaking his head, he waved me off though letting me get this cake shit out of the way. The store seemed to be a bit more packed than usual everyone was likely also getting ready for the graduation, lucky for me the bakery wasn't as bad. “Excuse me,” I shouted to the man standing in the back to grab his attention, he turned around and I was actually surprised to see Sam and the recognition translate across his face as he laid his eyes on me. 

“Well, well, well,” his cocky smile always seemed to make me roll my eyes, “What can I do for ya gorgeous?” He leaned against the counter looking down at me in far too much amusement.

Crossing my arms I looked at the display case seeing only birthday cakes, “Don't you guys have anything other than birthday cakes?” I asked standing on my tiptoes to see if there was anything else in the back.  

He pursed his lips looking at the display himself, “Nope just what ya see, if you're lookin’ for one for the graduation there aren't anymore.” He looked back at me as though so many people have asked him that he memorized the phrase. 

“Can you make more?”

Shaking his head he answered, “I'm the only one on shift, and I get off in fifteen minutes so I can get ready for graduation otherwise I would,” he rubbed the back of his neck “I just got off the phone with this crazy lady cause we accidently sold her cake.” I had to bite my lips to keep from laughing because it was probably my aunt, but since I needed a cake I just ordered a birthday one, “Is this all you'll need?” Sam asked handing me the box.

Letting out a deep breath I shook my head, “No I need to get back home and scrape this frosting off and redo it myself,” I spoke absently pulling the money out.

“Ya know if ya want you can use the kitchen back here, got everything ya need.” 

I paused looking at him tilting my head, “You sure?” he smiled as he winked at me.

“Coarse anything for you.”

“Careful there, wouldn't want to give that kind of promise to just anyone,” I couldn't help the smile that slipped, he chuckled shaking his head before opening the door leading to where he was, I’m actually really glad he let me use the kitchen that way I’ll get done quicker. By the time he had closed the bakery I had gotten all the frosting scraped off, he did come over and offer help I wasn't going to refuse and with the two of us it was coming together. 

The only part I had left was the writing yet the stupid pipe bag wasn't working with me, “Here let me help ya with that,” he slipped behind me wrapping his hands over mine and pushing his chest into my back, my mouth held a warning but he was already squeezing the bag making me have to concentrate on the writing. I was distracted so well by the task at hand I forgot he was even behind me until I felt the warmth of his breath on my ear, “I think we're done.” A moment went by and he backed up starting to clean, “So who’s the lucky guy?” He said wiping his hands on a towel, but his question threw me off.

“What do you mean?” 

He gave me a raised brow accompanied by a smirk, “Come on why else would ya not see I’m tryin’ to get to know ya better?”

My eyes narrowed and face scrunched, “Maybe your just not my type, or perhaps it's because you think you deserve everything you want.”

He bit his lip, “Oh so ya think because I know what I want it means I’m arrogant?”

Huffing I leaned back against the counter, “No but if the shoe fits then strut it.”

“mmm...Is that right?” He stood in front of me toe to toe before his hands came out to rest on either side of me leaning down putting us face to face. “What nothin’ to say now?” His voice light but sharp.

Swallowing the lump that had formed I straightened slightly to show I wasn't bothered, “Yeah now that I think about it,” I narrowed my eyes scrutinizing him, “your not tall enough, don't have brown eyes, your hair is too short, definitely not strong enough, would you like me to continue?” I asked giving him a bored look.

His thick brows furrowed before shaking himself, “I could change your mind.”

Sighing I pushed his shoulders walking to grab the cake, “Well it will have to be another time, because I’m pretty sure I can hear my aunt yelling from here, but thanks for the help and congrats on graduating.” I watched his disappointment as I walked by him but it wasn’t anything I was going to beat myself up over especially since he made things a little to awkward for my liking. Sam’s a good guy just not my kind of guy, besides I got Thomas which to be honest was every bit of man I like, even if he didn’t have all the good looks. I went back to my aunts house but her car was gone so I walked to the door knocking and no one answered, the extra key under the mat was there thankfully making my worry of having to climb through a window go away. Turns out I was gone a lot longer than I thought because she left a note that she was already at the graduation, as fast as I could I put the cake in the fridge and headed for the school. Running to the stadium where I could hear cheering and clapping, finding my aunt would be impossible with all the people so I just found an empty spot to watch. 

By the end of it I was ready to call it a day and head home but my brother wanted me to hang around with him, and we had to eat my aunts dinner and the fucking cake I spent an hour on before being released to our own devices. He dragged me and his girlfriend over to our cabin where he had beer and to my great surprise some good joints waiting in the middle of the table, they both still had their cap and gowns on making me the odd one out but I wasn’t one to refuse such nice gifts. I had a surprise of my own for him that me and my dad were working on secretly behind his back just for the occasion but the moment didn’t feel right just yet to give it to him. We drank, we smoked, but most of all we enjoyed the big moment of a new chapter in their lives. We had been at it for an hour when I felt it was time to give him his surprise, “Alright hold on I got something for you,” I happily announced getting giddy because who doesn’t love giving gifts, “open your hand.” I told my brother who was now like a kid on Christmas waiting for his gift, I dropped the keys into his palm he looked confused.

“What’s this?” He dangled them from the tip of his finger.

“Well dad figured you can’t start your life without a car, and since you wrecked your last one he sent me money and I bought you a car…” he grabbed me excitingly jolting my whole body as he squeezed me before ripping his gown off and swinging it around shouting. 

Shaking my head I sat back down to finish my beer, “where’s it at?” He suddenly stopped asking through puffs of breath from exerting himself. 

“Aunt Lisa’s garage.” He smiled bolting out the door at record speed, Barb was courteous enough to say goodbye and close the door behind her. Now alone it was much too quiet, no background noises from my brother, he’s been staying so long at Barb's place that he barely even had cloths here, his usual mess he left behind absent from his lack of being around. I couldn’t lie it left a small gap in my chest knowing he’ll probably move out, get a full time job, most likely hitch it to Barb after all she’s been his longest relationship, and all that ment he wouldn’t be here with me anymore. It was enough to draw tears, it was likely to be the mixture of beer and weed making these emotions feel so deep. I nearly choked on my own spit when someone knock on the door though, wiping my eyes dry and clearing my throat I opened the door, “I should of known you’d come by.” I said looking up at Thomas who clutched a bundle of flowers to his chest, he bent down stealing a kiss before I could return it but he held the flowers out for me. 

“What’s this for?” I questioned as he came inside slipping his jacket off to toss it on the couch as he made himself comfortable on the small piece of furniture. 

“Cause I up-upset ya,” he turned to me giving a lopsided grin, he held his arms open beckoning me to him, I couldn’t deny his comfy arms or those deep brown orbs that silently pulled me in. He dragged me to sit on his lap my back warm as his body enveloped my smaller one, I felt his chin rest on my shoulder as he buried his face in my neck taking deep breaths. “H-How was the grad-graduation, ya have f-fun?” His lips grazing my neck as he spoke causing my eyes to close. 

“It was long and cold,” I muttered feeling the days stress melt with his warmth, “god you wouldn’t believe the fit my aunt had when the wrong cake arrived for the dinner, I was sure she was on the verge of mass murder.” He huffed a laugh against my skin making my back vibrate from the noise. 

“I-I coulda made ya-ya a c-cake,” I turned looking at him from my peripherals.

“I didn't know you could bake.” 

He bobbed his head side to side, “And cook too.” 

I gasped, “you can cook and bake yet you haven’t made me anything?!” I turned straddling him as he rested his hands on my thighs and his head leaned back on the sofa, “Thomas Brown Hewitt,” I chastised playfully, his lips cracked showing that cute crooked smile he gave once in a rare while, “I’m feeling pretty robbed right now.” 

Rolling his eyes he said, “ya n-never asked.” 

“Touché,” I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely hanging on his shoulders, “but now that I know I’m gonna expect breakfast, lunch, and dinner.” 

He chuckled, “What do I get-get for it?” His sweet smile replaced by that lewd smirk as his hands slid closer to the middle of my thighs, laughing I grabbed his wrists stopping him. 

“You are insatiable.” He growled gripping my hips in return as his eyes slowly went over my body, “I was serious when I said I was sore, you have such a big…” I trailed off looking between his legs but he got the idea no less, his hands softly ran up and down my legs in soothing motions, my hand came up to his face brushing the hairs that refused to go anywhere but in the way of his eyes, his eyelids slid closed as I ran my nails over his scalp untangling the knots I ran across. I must say ever since Thomas and I have been more physically involved he doesn’t seem to be able to keep his hands to himself, lingering touches, drawled out kisses, always sitting as close as possible, and he’s even become less hesitant to take his mask off. “You should get your hair trimmed,” I smiled as his head lifted with an indifferent look giving me the worst glare.

“Covers mah f-face,” he simply said moving my hands from his hair to his chest. 

They didn’t rest there long as I grabbed his face kissing his lips, “But,” kiss, “I,” kiss “like,” kiss, “your,” kiss, “face.” Each word spoken as I kissed a different part of his face, he had a dopey grin while he glanced away bashfully but held me closer in a warm hug burying his head in my chest.

“Your the on-only one,” it was muffled and I could feel the warmth of his mouth as he said it. 

Those words once more reminded me that not everyone seen Thomas the way I did, but if there was anyone I wanted to see him for how I did, it would be Thomas himself. “Well good,” My voice strong as my hand slipped under his chin pulling his head up so I could see his face, “because I’m pretty selfish with sharing what’s mine.” If it was possible Thomas looked even more stunned with his mouth parting slightly and his brown eyes dilating. 

“Yours?”  

Leaning closer till we were a hair's breadth away but still maintained eye contact I said, “Mine.” 

There were many reactions that I imagined him doing next, for example; Pulling me closer kissing me, throwing me over his shoulder taking me to my room, even saying it back to me in return, but none of those were the case. Instead he started balling, fat tears were instantly forced through his eyes, hiccups assaulted his breath, and hands covered his face. All I could manage was blinking repeatedly not really sure what happened, I thought everything was going well, but I may have miscalculated. Maybe he just needed some space, sitting up I slide from his lap to lay beside him, my feet being the closest part to him while my head rested against the arm of the couch. I was at a stand still at what to do, I wanted to ask him what was wrong but didn’t think he would be able to answer, my second instinct was to comfort him but I didn’t think he wanted me that close since I was the one who put him in this state. Reaching behind my ear I grabbed the half smoked joint and re-lit it, taking a lung full of the smoke I inhaled and watched as he continued to cry, shoulders were shaking and his whimpers told me he was far from done. 

The grass kicked and this sort of calm overcame me, “Tommy,” my voice as soothing as possible, “Come here sweetheart.” I was able to sit up and grab his hands, he looked ashamed bowing his head and keeping his eyes down. He wasn’t moving something he did when he had his break downs, that’s fine though if he doesn’t want to move I’ll do it. Since he was already leaning forward it made it easy to slip in behind him, my legs trapping him as they crossed over his hips and my arms wrapping as far as they could around his shoulders as I brought him to lean against me. “What’s wrong?” I asked as I my chin on top of his head, he hiccupped a few times sniffling as he wiped his face. “My sweet, sweet boy,” I whispered in his ear slowly grazing my nose along the outer shell of it, his hands were coming to cover mine that still held him as I felt him relax some, “How about we get to bed, it’s been a long day for us both?” I offered giving him an option in which we didn’t need to talk about what happened, he nodded though so I took it as a small victory that’s he getting better at controlling his emotions. 

I hung on to Thomas as he walked to my room hitching myself a piggyback ride, it put a slight smile on his face which told me he was lightning up. The room was cold and dark as the door clicked closed behind us, I felt the bed under us creak from the newly added weight but as it settled we sank cozily into the mattress. “Ya really m-mean it?” His sudden voice startled me from my spacing out.

“Huh?” 

“What ya said ea-earlier, did ya-ya mean it?” He pulled me from behind him setting me near his left side, those eyes were intense even just under the moonlight that sprinkled through the curtains. 

“Yeah..yes,” I tilted my head gazing up at him, “I did, why do you not…” my voice dying in the realization that he might not want the same. Thomas stared for only a second longer before slamming me against the bed with his body, I landed on my stomach as he laid himself across my back. Panting in my ear drew my attention, his hips grinding fervently against my bottom made me squeak, the heat between us warming the once frigid room. Calloused yet warm hands ran over the small patch of skin showing from where my shirt had hitched up to my chest, he kept pushing the fabric up and up until he yanked it off me. His touch was maddening like getting sucked into a void of warmth, it excited me while also making me fear the unknown. “Thomas, Thomas, hold on,” I felt his teeth graze my back still rotating his hips deliciously slow but he made a noise that showed he was listening, “I really can’t, I’m too sore from last night.” I wasn’t lying the center of my thighs had been a dull throbbing for most of the day, and from his rough jerky movements earlier I knew he wouldn’t be gentle. 

“I-I just want ta…” he abruptly as if he hadn’t worded something right, “I don’t k-know how ta-ta show ya…” another pause as I felt his grunt becoming annoyed with himself, “it’s hard ta e-explain…” looking over my shoulder I seen him shake his head while muttering too low for me to hear what he was saying. 

“What's wrong sweetheart?” I sat up on my knees to face him.

He dropped his shoulders and sighed deeply, “I love ya,” his raspy voice wavering and hands clutched his head, “I love ya so much.” He began to silently shake with tears as I was struck stupid where I sat. 

He loved me? He loves me? The questions I asked myself daily about what was going on in his mind now came to light, and I wasn’t ready for such a strong answer. One that caused me to let unchecked tears fall silently, he loves me. I stated to myself. He LOVES me. Once more still not feeling real. He loves ME. The last time was enough to make me snap back to the present, he was nothing more than a crumpled heap in front of me but he was so much more. “Thomas,” laying a hand on his shoulder I took a hold of him, “Thomas it’s ok.” My arms wrapping around him as we both fell on the pillows laying together, he was able to reach his hands out to latch himself on me as he smushed his face in my exposed chest more for comfort than anything else. I still didn’t know what to say, his words still ran ramps through my head. I just knew one thing, and that was I was going to do whatever it took to get try and understand what I felt so we were on the same page. But tonight...tonight was about him and so that’s what I did, I held him as he cried till he slowly fell asleep tears drying on my skin. My sweet Thomas has officially started something new in my heart, something that scared me. But I was already in it, and I couldn’t stop it even if I wanted to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Review for this chapter:
> 
> Max: This chapter Max obviously had trouble with her emotions, like explained in previous chapters Max is very closed off to those around her because she believes she can deal with things herself which is why she has a crying moment over her brother only to act like nothing was wrong when Thomas showed up. Her relationship with Thomas is also tested by Sam who seems insistent that they should get to know each other better but Max being unclear of where her and Thomas' relationship lies she doesn't completely throw out his offer. I also see Max as the one to seem possessive before Thomas because she knows what she wants and shes not afraid to show Thomas that.
> 
> Thomas: We can see the subtle change within Thomas' demeanor around Max by the way he's more forth coming and trying to talk out their issues like when she seems to have a repeated attitude by his lack of interest to still go out, just because he trusts Max it doesn't mean he trusts everyone else. It doesn't mean he wont feel guilty about it, hence the flowers he brings when he sees her. In my mind Thomas has this predisposition that he will never have anyone who truly loves him so when Max declares him as hers, its a step to that foreign feeling of hope that blossoms in the shell he's incased the idea in. And he cant quite articulate into words how she makes him feel, so In this instance it causes him to show her that she mean the same if not even more than what she might feel for him by physical affection because in his mind that's what people did when they loved someone, they showed them. But she stops him leading to the confession that's been scratching to get out and he just sort of breaks down because he knows theres a high chance of rejection and he cant handle it which is why hes so inconsolable and emotional in this moment.


	15. For One Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than normal because like I said before I think Max and Thomas needs a little more dialogue between the two 
> 
> and if you want I left a song list at the bottom of what I listened to while writing this Just paste in your search bar. Let me know what you think of the chapter. ;)

The tears would not stop flowing now that my brother disappeared into the thick mayhem of the airport, I had just dropped him off so he could catch his flight back to California for the new university he and Barb were going to attend. I kept it together all day not once breaking down in front of him, yet watching his back till I could no longer see him through the crowd of people catching their own flights my last strength had failed and I had to sit and letting the realization settled in. The stress from starting my senior year not even two months ago and now sending my brother off back home without me just did me in, I knew he had Barb and I knew she would take care of him but it comforted me very little. The silent drive back home seemed longer than the four hours I had to drive to Dallas to drop him off, the sky darkened to matching the feeling swirling through my head, even as I parked in front of the cabin not seeing his car there made more stupid tears come out. The smell of something savory and mouth watering hit my nose as I closed the door dropping my coat on the couch, clattering came from the kitchen before Thomas’ head popped his head out of the arch way, seeing his face made a smile lift on my lips. 

“Ya ok?” He asked now coming to stand in front of me his hands engulfing my face pulling it up to look at him. I’m sure I looked a mess with puffy red eyes and a runny nose, his thumb wiped the remaining tears that hadn’t quite dried yet, he used the sleeve of his shirt to clean my nose before he bent down and brushed his lips against my forehead in a soft kiss. “M-Made ya som-some dinner.” He pulled away but still kept his hand cupping my face as his eyes softened before leaning back down and sealing his lips over mine, my stress completely gone from his touch. 

He pulled away as I kept my eyes closed, “I think I know what I want for desert,” his eyes went wide as I grabbed a handful of his behind biting my lip looking up through my lashes, “but dinner first.” A quick kiss to his jaw before going to the kitchen, I was pleasantly surprised to see the plates already made up Thomas grabbed his own before joining me on the couch. “How was work?” I asked taking a bite of the collard greens that seemed to melt in your mouth, he shrugged.

“Same, g-gotta a new sh-shipment of heffers.” His voice raised to that proud bar note he seemed to have when he was excited.

Smiling I nodded, “I’m sure you’ll be busy since your the only one who can lift them yourself,” I gave a playful squeeze to his muscled arm making him roll his eyes, “and how about your class, everything going good still?” I asked knowing we hadn’t talked about that in a while and I was worried because we weren’t placed in the same senior group. 

He clammed up tossing his gaze from mine, his hands suddenly became very shaky, “Fine.” He muttered shoving food in his mouth looking as if he wanted to sink into the couch. 

I narrowed my eyes, “Thomas, look at me,” with reluctance in his movements he slowly lifted his eyes to mine, “What happened?” My tone soft and calm for now. 

He let out a deep breath, “Noth-Nothin’, why?” 

Raising my brows I put my food on the table now fully facing him, “Oh really nothing?” I repeated watching as he flicked his eyes about the room, “It sure don’t seem like nothing Thomas.” Crossing my arms and tilting my head giving him an accusatory stare as he looked away.

“Don-Don’t want ta ta-talk bout it.” Huffing he stood up taking both our plates to the kitchen, I heard him turn on the sink probably cleaning up dinner. Sitting forward I placed my head in my hand rubbing my tired eyes, I started my day early at four in the morning having to help Lucas pack all his shit in the car before sending it off to the shipment company, then I took him to go get his car put on a shipping list so it would be in California by the time his flight landed. Even now sitting here I was checking everything in my head to make sure I got everything he needed done, “here ma-made ya this.” Thomas’ voice was closer snapping me from my minds attempt at burning itself out, he sat right next to putting another plate in my lap giving me wide grin as if he was waiting in anticipation for something. Looking from his cheesy grin to the plate I couldn't help the small gasp of surprise as my eyes landed on the fat slice of red velvet cake sitting pretty on the white plate, my mouth was hung open as I stared back at him my stomach already finding space to stuff the dessert even with dinner just over with. I had mentioned earlier to Thomas that the only thing to make this day less unbearable would be cake, more specifically my favorite, red velvet. My heart blossomed heat through my chest traveling to the very tips of my toes, this had to of been the sweetest gesture that's been done for me in a long time, I hadn't even intended for him to put that much thought into it, yet here in my lap is the proof that this is someone who genuinely cares for me and listens to the stupid shit I spill out. “Are ya c-cryin’?” His hands frantic as he took the cake from its place on my lap as it threatened to slide off my legs from the shaking of my body.

His brawny arms pulling me to his chest, “Im so-sorry its not you it’s-it’s….” more tears flowed from some unstoppable feeling, Thomas just held me though. I felt like a child in his arms laying against his chest as he ran his thick fingers through my hair all the while he shushed me and placed his lips against my eyes trying to stop the oncoming water works, his comfort made me settle in his arms quieting down to sniffles, “can I have some cake?” I said earning a rumbling laugh from the boy who still held me, he didn’t hesitate though bringing the cake to rest on my knees that were pulled up to my chest, he cut into it bringing the fork to my mouth taking the bite while still leaning against him I moaned “Holy fuck thats amazing.” He hummed pressing a kiss to my temple as he continued to feed me till there were only crumbs left, the silence that followed wasn’t uncomfortable but needed. “I’ve been taking care of Lucas ever since we were little, we were joined at the hip up until we started going to school...but even then we had each other no matter how much we annoyed one another.” I spoke absently playing with a button on his shirt.

“Miss mah ma,” he rumbled a deep sigh, “been lon-long time sin-since I seen her.” His eyes glazed over as he stared at nothing in particular, “M-Miss mah un-uncle Monty,” his hands ghosted over my own, “even mah uncle C-Charlie a little.” 

A small happiness settle over me as he spoke, he never opened up about his mom, I've asked but each time I was met with silence so I never pushed more after that. “What's your mom like?” I hoped my question wasn't pushing things but the smile that broke his lips told me otherwise. 

“She's mama,” his voice light and carefree, “she l-loves me even tho-though I ain't the sm-smartest or normal lookin’,” he laid his hands in my lap fiddling with his fingers, “mama al-always made me happy, called m-me her angel and fixed me up wh-when kids hurt me.” His eyes filled with his own tears, “She means e-everything ta me.”

His head now laid closer as his masked cheek laid against my own, “What about your dad?” My question was met with a huff.    


“Don't know em’, ma n-never men-mentioned em’.” 

I smiled, “were a lot more alike than I thought,” he pulled back slightly giving me a raised brow, “I don't know my mother either, and my dad was tight lipped about her.” 

He looked over my face for a minute before asking, “What bout your d-dad?” 

An instant smile graced my face, “Lord that man is more complicated than god damn sudoku,” he smiled now as his crinkled and lit up.

“Sounds like-like someone I k-know,” he pointedly gave me a nudge and a smirk. 

Pursing my lips before saying, “This coming from someone who communicates with grunts and growls.”

Now he reeled back with an offended expression, “That w-was before.” He said as if he was defending his honor.

“Really because when I woke you up this morning you growled at me,” His mouth quirked into a fixed line, “Yeah that's what I thought sweetheart.” I crossed my arms looking him up and down with a matter of fact expression. “Besides my dad can't touch my stubbornness, so don’t be surprised that I’m right.”

“Trust me I-I know,” his voice had an obvious tone to it, “but I l-love ya for it.” There were those words again and they weren't after some heated session between us, his eyes focused on my own as he stroked my hair back leaning in for a kiss.

“You mean it?” I asked still just a breath away from him, he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against mine as he exhaled a deep breath causing goose bumps on my neck to rise from the sudden warmth.

His hands on both sides of my face, “Each time I-I see your face everything just-just stops,” he reached behind him to take off his mask, his skin dry as he grabbed my hands and placed them on his face, “nothin’ else matters, no w-words could hurt, no sn-sneers can offend, no one cou-could take the moment f-from ya. I do-don’t know how I ever made-made it this f-far without ya,” he kissed me gently, “ya make me feel th-things I ain't got words fo-for. When I wak-wake up next ta ya and see ya sleepin’ mah heart jus-just sings.” He shifted so he held my head against his chest over his heart, sure enough the poor thing was like a jack rabbit out of hell. His words making me melt and his touch setting fires under their wake over my skin, I pulled his head down to meet me halfway before I looked up and told him.

“Show me.” A breathless whisper turning this boy into putty between my hands, he dove in for a kiss cutting both my mind and words to dust, he laid me back putting himself between my legs looking over me like as if it was the first time he was seeing me.

He dropped to me holding his hand over my heart, “I really love ya.” Were his last words before he finally started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kw4u499nTWo
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3E8j7IEZajs
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCoiSRENJkc


	16. T & M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Lord talk about taking an eternity, I would have had this out sooner but December became one busy ass month for me. But I made sure to get this out before the new year, enjoy and let me know what you think. I wish you all nothing but good times for 2019. <3

“Why do I have to do this again?” I groaned as my aunt grabbed my face tilting my head so she could put more mascara on me.

Her concentration never wavered as she spoke, “It’s a surprise remember.” She pulled back looking over my face before smiling and clapping her hands. I would have said something smart had it not been for the lipstick she started to smear on my lips, when she was done I just wanted to go dunk my head in water and scrub. Taking a step back she squealed looking at me with shining eyes, “Oh you look so beautiful, he’s gonna love it.” Her voice grating my nerves now that I sat through two hours of her doing my hair and then proceeded to torture me more by putting makeup on me.

“What the hell are you talking about you crazy bat?!” I shouted shooing her away when she tried to get closer. 

Clicking her lips she tossed her hair over her shoulder, “I am just doing a favor asked of me from someone special,” her eyes held a mischievous glint when she turned to look back at me while packing her makeup back in the bag she hauled out earlier. 

My burning eyes setting themselves on her narrowed, “Who is this ‘special’ person I obviously need to kill?” My voice holding no tolerance after the treatment I was put through. 

My aunt clearly wasn’t going to tell me as she hummed putting all her crap away, I rolled my eyes getting up, “oh no, no, where do you think your going, we’re not done here.” I could have ripped my own skin off at this point, my hair was immovable thanks to all the hairspray she doused me in, my eyes watered from the foreign feeling of makeup, and my skin crawled from the powder packed onto my face. 

“What more do you have to do?! I’ll tell you anything you want, just for the love of sweet baby Jesus no more!” An exasperated breath of annoyance was all I got as she pulled me into her room, I watched confused as she started to dig around in her closet before popping back out with a bright smile holding what looked like a dress. I didn’t like the cheshire grin that she gave me all the while coming closer, “No, no, no,” each time I said it she only kept coming closer, “I will not wear that god awful thing.” I pointed at the offending article of clothing. 

“I am your aunt and you’ll do it if you want to keep living in the cabin or of course you can always stay with me and your uncle Scott.” My mouth turned into a snarl from the unfair wager she gave me, as she reached her hand out holding the dress for me to take I waited just to spite her but gave in not wanting to risk it. 

Taking the red cloth from her I huffed walking to the bathroom to change, I muttered complaints and curses under my breath the entire time slipping into the soft cotton clothing. I paused once I was completely dressed catching sight of myself in the mirror, I looked so different than normal that I couldn’t help but stare. The dark shadow of the eye makeup made my blue eyes more prominent, the wing of the liner gave the impression of a sharp feline shape, my lips plump looked inviting with the dark red stain covering them standing out against my milky skin. The hair that I usually kept up was down and sat elegantly on my shoulders as the blonde strands curled ever so slightly giving body to it. 

The dress made me see a shape I didn’t even know I had, with my shoulders exposed and long sleeves flowed freely over my arms. The dress tapered in at my waist hugging the hips that wouldn’t go unnoticed before loosely hanging down my legs to the tops of my ankles, swallowing I looked once more before brushing away the shock and exiting. My aunt screamed in excitement as she seen me, “oh I need a picture, I’m gonna have to send one to your father,” I had to keep a hold on the last bit of patience I managed to cling to before snapping, “smile!” She held the camera up and I was blinded by a flash.

Blinking rapidly to get some sort of sight back, “now that you’ve blinded me are you done yet?” I seethed feeling at the end of my rope playing her little gme, she rolled her eyes waving her hand. 

“Like I said it wasn’t my idea,” my brows knitted confused by the statement, “That friend of yours the quiet one...oh what’s his name…” she snapped her fingers as she hummed trying to think of the answer. 

“Thomas?” I suggested.

Her eyes lightened as she nodded, “That’s the one, he came by and asked me to do this,” now I was really confused as my face fell, “don’t look so surprised, he was very sweet and he told me to tell you to meet him at his house when I was done.” Her hand came under my pushing my jaw closing my mouth from where it hung. “Go now I’m done,” she waved her hand dismissively and she gave me a little shove towards the door. 

Blinking stupidly for a few seconds I gradually made my way to the door and to my car, Thomas had some explaining to do for all the shit that woman put on me and why in the fuck he has me in this getup anyway. The Sawyer farm seemed quieter than usual as I approached the door knocking, I only had to wait mere seconds before the door was yanked opened by Jr. His eyes landed on me and he went rigid, his eyes blown wide all the while his mouth fell open and deep breaths came from the giant man. “Hey Jr is Tommy in there, I need to talk with him?” I asked already coming inside. 

He didn’t say or do anything though as he just stared, figuring he was just a little shocked I moved passed him and up the steps to where I knew Thomas had to be. Walking into his room I stopped just as I closed the door behind me, there standing in front of the usually covered vanity was Thomas, but he didn’t look like he normally would. Even with him standing with his back to me I could see his reflection in the mirror, he wore a clean ironed black button down that looked strained against his chest and arms that bulged underneath, form fitting slacks showing his thick thighs and plump bottom, his hair had been slicked back with gel, and his face had a newly shaved glisten to it. For a moment I forgot to breath as I sucked in a deep breath, “Thomas…” I exhaled breathless taking a few steps towards him, “what's all this for?” My voice not hiding my curiosity from whatever he has planned. 

He turned with a soft smile, “Ya look so-so bea-beautiful.” He said with all earnesty while his eyes stayed glued to my figure. 

“Me? What about you,” I said gesturing to him, “you look so good.” I gushed now coming to stand in front of his massive stature, my eyes scanning over his shoulders, to his torso, and down to his shined cowboy boots still not over the fact at how fantastic he looked. 

He subtly turned his head away but held my hand laced with his, “It’s no-not that great,” he mumbled but I put a stop to his words as I pulled him down and locked my lips over his, I was genuinely really digging his outfit and his cleaned up look. He went to pull away but my hand held him in place as I dove for more, my own body heating up at the thought of just throwing him on the bed and satisfying the hunger he stirred. I started walking us towards the destination to do just that all the while my hands began unbuttoning his shirt, the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed causing him to sit bringing him just half a head taller than me which made it easier to continue my assault. I only got about three buttons undone before he stopped me, “Hold on,” he whispered hoarsely as his eyes looked down at me. 

“Wha-what’s the matter? Was I going to fast? Did you want to be on top this time?” Questions shot out of my mouth in hopes of finding the reason why he prevented me from further losing myself in him. 

He shook his head grasping my small hands in his larger ones, “naw no-nothin’ like that,” he pulled me chest to chest with him as he spoke, “I-I just go-got somethin’ planned s’all.” I couldn’t help but laugh though as my haziness cleared to where I noticed the lipstick smeared all over his mouth and chin, he quirked his brow at me.

“You just got a little something right there,” I pointed to his lips making him purse them as if he could see it, “here let me.” I leaned in slowly taking one of his lips between my own and sucking on it slowly, his hands gripped my thighs as his eyes rolled closed and a groan escaped him, dragging his bottom lip into my mouth I gave it the same treatment making his own hands start to roam over my body in excitement. I smiled as my lips trailed down his hot skin stopping at the junction between his neck and shoulders, his neck was one of his more sensitive areas I had learned through our time being intimate. Sloppy wet kisses were placed anywhere I could get them, sucking and nipping his flesh every so often causing him to shudder clutching me tighter. I had just began to sit myself on his lap when he pulled back again all red in the face and pupils blown wide.

“I wou-would love nothin’ more-more than ta keep goin’ but I-I got somethin’ for ya.” His normal raspy voice now even more husky because of the work I was doing on him, yet I could have groaned in frustration being stopped and dragged back to the point of why we were both dressed up so much. “Ya trust me?” He asked cupping my cheek giving me a worried stare as if I would say no, but I turned my head kissing his calloused palm and nodded. He seemed to glow at that while he pulled something from his back pocket, it was a black cloth that he placed over my eyes and tied it behind my head leaving me completely blind. I gave a small chuckle at his antics thinking this was some new game or maybe he had a surprise waiting for me. I nearly toppled over as he lifted me unexpectedly, one arm behind my back and the other under my knees, on instinct I clutched his neck to support myself. 

He began walking and every so often I would hear him mumble under his breath about something yet it was to muffled to hear, I listened as the sounds changed and heard the rustling of grass and the swaying of the trees as they groaned from the small breeze that blew over the Texas land. He walked for maybe another five minutes before he set me down and I felt the soft plush of the ground beneath my feet, he slid the blindfold off and I slowly opened my eyes. I gasped looking around us seeing a small clearing of grass surrounded by trees and lights were strung between the branches illuminating the small patch of grass where in the middle was a table. As I came closer to the display I could see plates of food and drinks setup with candles fighting to stay alive against the slow wind, I hadn’t realized I was smiling so wide until my cheeks started to ache from the taunt position. 

“I got-got ya these too,” I heard Thomas say behind me making me turn to face him, in his arms looking so delicate against his gruffness was a massive bundle of wild flowers, my expression softened, “And this.” He handed me the flowers as he dug around in his pocket, I noticed the way his hands shook as he made jerky uncertain movements. I waited patiently however before he produced a thin golden chain that at the end of it hung a small locket, my mouth parted slightly as he went behind me and reached around clasping it to hang around my neck. My hand came up and touched the warm metal heart as I brought it up to inspect, on the front there was a small engraving that read  _ ‘T&M’  _ my thumb rubbed over the glossy surface as a smile once more pulled at my lips. “Do ya l-like it?” He sounded uncertain as he stood back in front of me. 

All I could was look up and shake my head while smiling dumbly, “of course I do Thomas,” his shoulders fell slightly while he let out a breath of air, “Wh-what? I don’t-” my words cutting off still slightly stunned by this whole thing.

He stepped closer putting his hand on my face as his thumb skimmed over my cheek, his lips were soft as he pressed them to my forehead, “The school dan-dance was tonight, an-and I know I wasn’t gonna be able ta take-take ya,” his hands ran down my bare arms leaving goosebumps in their wake, “ya deserve ta b-be able ta do nice th-things and I want ya ta have fun with me.” I closed my eyes in understanding, the smile I had turned to biting my lip looking up into his sparkling eyes. 

“Thomas being with you is all I need, fuck some school dance. Who wants to be around a bunch of sweaty teenagers anyway?” 

His brows furrowed, “I know bu-but ya do so much for-for me, and I love ya.” The words spoken like a memorized verse while his hands cradled my own. 

“I know you do Thomas,” my voice gentle as I squeezed his hands, “but you don’t have to do all this to prove it, I already know how you feel.” He leaned down and I stood on my tiptoes to meet him halfway, our lips sought each other in a sweet kiss that was familiar from all the one’s before it. 

His chest vibrated as he let out a deep rumble, “mhm, we should eat be-before the food gets col-cold.” He took my hand leading me over to the table before he pulled my chair out for me and sat me down. He quickly took his seat opposite of me and began placing food on both our plates, I watched him still keeping the smile he managed to conjure on my face. A perfect medium rare steak, green beans, mashed potatoes, and corn sat pretty on the white plate in front of me eliciting the most alluring smells ever. His hand reached out to hold my own that rested on the table, he gave me a lopsided grin as he began to dig in, I followed suit considering I haven’t eaten since this morning. 

In silence we finished the meal and Thomas seemed stuck on what to do next but I took over, my hand coming to rest on his mask pulling it slowly off so he knew what I was doing. His eyes seemed to settle on my own in a trusting gaze, once his face was exposed I leaned over the table and kissed his soft cheek. “Thank you sweetheart,” I squeezed his hand, “I-I,” the words I wanted to say stuck themselves in my throat unable to be spoken without a fight. 

He cleared his throat holding his hand up, “would ya li-like ta dance?” He asked shyly as his face burned a glowing pink. 

Tilting my head and observing him I slowly placed my hand in his, “Time to sweep me off my feet I see.” He chuckled reaching over my shoulder to a radio I hadn’t seen that rested on a low branch of a tree, the old music player buzzed before  _ ‘wonderful tonight’  _ by Eric Clapton came on and drifted between us. He was so tall that I had to take my shoes off and stand on his boots in order to be able to reach him, his arm encircled my waist as the other gripped my hand. I let my arms rest on his shoulders while I laced my finger behind his neck, each step he took I got more and more lost in his eyes and the moment. If it hadn’t been for the hold he had on me I’m sure I would have floated off, his body made me feel as if I belonged attached to his side and to be anywhere else would be wrong. “I love you Thomas.” The words now freed themselves of the iron grip that once restrained them but his actions and words gave them all the strength they needed to become known. 

The world stopped however, Thomas abruptly halted his feet, his eyes blew wide, his lips parting in a deep gasp, and his hands gripped me as if I would magically disappear if he let me go. We both stood like statues waiting for one to break the other but it seemed we both broke at the same time because suddenly there was teeth hitting teeth, hands ripping clothes, and moans drowning the others out. Thomas had strength over me so he pushed me to bend over the table as his body molded over my own, his lips skimming the shell of my ear as he spoke, “Mine,” it was a guttural growl that left his lips as his hands rode up my dress gripping me between my legs while his mouth hot and wanting traveled over my shoulder and latched onto my neck. 

He grinded his hips into mine making me gasp and bite my lips looking over my shoulder at him, “Yours?” I questioned wanting to provoke this new part of him. 

He leaned closer pushing the oxygen from my lungs, “MINE,” he lifted my dress pushing inside of me suddenly. My eyes rolled to the back of my head in pure lust, “say it,” he hissed thrusting deep drawing a sharp breath of surprise fro me, he pulled back before doing it once more jolting the whole table we were on, “SAY,” he rolled his hips, “IT!” He grit his teeth gripping my hair and yanking it back so I looked up at him. 

His pupils were so dilated you could barely see the brown, “I’m yo-yours-” he began hammering himself in and out at a rapid pace making my arms grip the edges of the table in hopes of not straying too far from him. “I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours,” I cried out through his jerky thrusts, “oh god, Tommy, fucking hell,” I yelled feeling myself lose grip on reality, we had sex many times together but nothing ever this ruff or this exciting. “I love you, I love y-you!” My voice hoarse as I buried my nose into the table as I clamped down around him, his movements momentarily stuttered before he continued at his brutal speed.

“Mine,” he grunted pulling me up again to hold me against his chest, “s-so tight…” he murmured biting into my neck, his breath ghosting over my skin leaving hot bursts of air to mingle with the cool wind. “I’m-I’m..ah god damn it, fuckin’ shit,” he cursed thrusting a few more times, “your mine!” He thrusted once, twice, then paused to let out a string of curse words and a loud groan while he laid over me panting. The sudden blood rush to my head made it impossible to hear anything over my pulse that rang through my ears, I was still shuddering and twitching from what he was able to do to my body. It was a secret fantasy of mine to have this more controlling and dominant Thomas, I was so use to our regular routine of him on top slow and facing me that I figured he’d never really want to venture out. “M-Max? Uh, ya alright?” I felt Thomas slide himself from me as he pulled my dress back down to cover my exposed skin, I let out a breathless laugh though still bent over the table while his hand rubbed circles on my back. 

“Thomas I’m still fucking shaking,” I heard a concerned whine emanate from him as he brushed my wild hair out of my face and laid kisses over my cheek and on the spot he left on the junction of my neck and shoulder. 

“I’m so s-sorry, I don’t kn-” he shook his head still running his hand through my tresses, “I couldn’t con-control it.” He murmured resting his chin on the back of my shoulder. 

I turned my head just enough so I could look at him from the corner of my eye, “Thomas,” I spoke his name harsh to grab his attention, those eyes that were feral at one point now innocent and sparkled flicking my way, “you can fuck me like that anytime,” he blushed furiously blinking in a coy manner, “Thomas, my sweet, sweet man,” I stood up with him following, “you didn’t do anything I didn’t want you too,” I laid a hand on his cheek giving him a pat, “you worry too much.” My smile seemed to infect him as his own shyly appeared before he hid himself under my chin griping me in a tight bear hug. 

He stayed there for a moment before leaning back just enough to press our foreheads together and have him search my face with his soft gaze, “I love ya.” His hand tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as he watched my lips.

“Love you too.” We connected again but this was gentle and slow, his lips barely moving only enough to whisper more praises against my mouth. I never wanted the night to end, but like all good things it has to come to an end.


	17. When It Rains It Pours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a hot minute since I have posted and for that im sorry, life got in the way but my boyfriend and best friend have been helping me with getting this done so I will try to update as frequently as possible. And thank you for the comments and thanks, it means so much and help encourages my writing. love ya'll!!!!

“Mmm, what are ya m-makin’?” Thomas wrapped his arms around me from behind as he looked over my head to see what I was stirring in the pan. 

I smiled rolling my eyes, “You said you wanted breakfast for dinner, so that’s what I’m making.” He hummed running his hands over my hips. 

“Good I’m star-starvin’,” he mumbled pressing his lips to my temple, “it’s been a-a long day.” 

“How was work? You were gone later than usual.” I asked placing the food on plates as he went to the fridge grabbing some drinks. 

“Mah uncle made me s-stay longer cau-cause Vilmer didn’t show-show up.” He groaned loudly as he sat on the couch, poor boy looked exhausted with his shoulders slouched and eyes that threatened to close for the night.

I sat his food down pressing a kiss to his cheek sitting beside him, “I’m sorry I know Drayton can be a bit of a nag,” he looked over at me with an agreeable nod, “but you are his best worker.” I nudged his side playfully earning an eye roll but he smiled under the mask he still had on. 

“Your just sayin’ tha-that.” 

Shaking my head I replied, “Really?” He nodded matter of factly, “So is there anyone else at the slaughterhouse who can lift a whole cow by themselves or someone who can cut up said cow in under three minutes?” He pursed his lips knowing I had got him on the facts, “that’s what I thought.” He pushed my shoulder making me drop my eggs back on the plate when they were just about to go in my mouth, “real mature.” I huffed shooting a glare over to him, he shrugged with a smirk making me shake my head. I ignored his obvious attempt at trying to get a rise out of me and continued to eat, yet just as I had another bite held to my lips he did it again, “What the hell Thomas?!” I dropped the fork clattering as it hit the table, 

He acted as if he hadn’t done a thing wrong all the while continuing to eat his own food, I did the same thing to him though and he had the audacity to actually look offended. He retaliated by pushing my shoulder, so I pushed his back, he growled before pouncing on me. I giggled as he began to gnaw on my neck while holding my arms down, “mmm think I prefer ya over din-dinner,” he mumbled nipping my ear, I twitched feeling his lips skim over the ticklish part of my ear. 

“What happened to you being tired?!” I hollered while getting him into a semi head lock but it was awkward as I was still on my back. 

“I ain’t tired yet,” he was breathing heavy from our rough housing, “just gettin’ started.” He reached down my legs to wrap each ankle in his iron grip before lifting me off the couch and into the air so I was hanging upside down. I tried grabbing at his legs but he just held me out further from him with a shit eating grin, “what d-do ya say?” He asked all the while I wiggled in his grasp but he didn’t even so much as flinch.

“Fuck you, put me down!” My voice hid no anger as I could now feel all the blood rushing to my head.

He tsked shaking his head slowly, “that ain’t ve-very polite.” He looked down at me expectantly.

I crossed my arms, “Suck my dick!” 

“We both know ya a-ain’t got one,” His eyes lighting up with amusement, “but ya could su-suck mine.” 

Glowering I wanted to punch him in the balls, I really sometimes hated that he was so strong, “Oh I have a better idea,” he cocked his head taking an interest, “how about you put me down and I won’t throat punch you.” He acted as though he thought about the idea before shaking his head and holding me higher so my hands dangle just above the floor. “Your being a little shit right now.” I stated trying to swing myself closer.

He chuckled, “Member this m-morning when ya woke me up,” his voice betraying the scolding glare he set on me, “member when ya t-thought it would be-be funny ta jump all over me?” I groaned but couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped past my hands covering my face.

“You wouldn’t wake up,” I defended myself, “not only that, your the one who wanted me to get you up at the ass crack of dawn anyway!” My voice shook as I exhaled deeply trying to control the slow burning desire to get even with him. 

Thomas huffed, “maybe I wan-wanted ya ta wake me up a-a different way,” his voice thicker and more breathy, “or maybe I just wanted ta s-see ya first thing before leavin’ for wor-work.” 

“You literally see me everyday,” I argued, “but your acting like a total drama queen about it.” 

He purses his lips trying to suppress a smile, “oh quit pitchin’ a f-fit,” He rolled his eyes setting me down on the couch, “just havin’ a little fu-fun.” He sat back down next to my prone form going for his discarded dinner,  I settled myself back next to him finishing my own plate. The phone had rang when I went to put the dishes in the sink, Thomas took over the cleaning for me so I could answer. 

_ Max: hello? _

_ Aunt Lisa: Max come over to the house real quick, I need your help with something. _

_ M: can it wait till morning I was just getting ready for bed. _

_ AL: No, now get your lazy ass down here.  _

I slammed the phone a little harder than I should have, Thomas turned clearly noticing my irritation as I slipped my shoes on. “Wher-where ya goin’?” He laid a hand on my shoulder, still damp from washing the dishes. 

“I’ll be right back, gotta go help my aunt with something.” 

He grabbed me kissing my cheeks than planting a wet kiss on my lips, I smiled leaning into him more, “Love ya.” He breathed out as he went back to finishing the dishes.

I grabbed my car keys replying, “Love you too, I’ll be right back.” I could really just walk down to my aunts but that takes ten minutes so my lazy ass slid into the front seat of my car, yawning and stretching slightly as my eyes settled on my aunt’s house. Her front light was on thank the lord, last time I came out here I nearly broke my hip stepping on one of the many chew toys they have laying about. “Alright what was so important I had to come down here?!” I hollered as I closed their door behind me. 

“Your aunts in the bedroom.” My uncle stated sitting back in his recliner not even looking away from the football game he was currently enamored with. 

“Aunt Lisa, I’m here! Wha- oww,” I rubbed my nose from when she had opened the door causing me to slam right into it. However when I turned in to the room she was anything but her normal eccentric self, in fact she looked tired and carried a gloomy look to her face. “Aunt Lisa?” My voice growing thick in concern that something was wrong. 

She was staring at something in her hand, it looked like some sort of letter, “Max, come sit with me.” Her voice soft and motherly almost but I did as she asked still uncertain of what was going on. “I got a letter from your father,” immediate panic flooded my body. Was he ok? Did something happen? Why was this starting to sound like I was getting terrible news? My leg bounce and I nobler on my lip to concerned with what she was going to say to interrupt her, “your father’s home, he got injured, but he’s ok.” Her hand grabbed me when I stood up and tears were already falling, “shh, shh,” she wrapped her arms around me holding me as I cried, “He’s alright sweetheart, he’s gonna live, no reason to shed tears.” She wipes my eyes as I sniffled.

“But...When did this happen?” 

She sighed putting my hair behind my ear and smiling kindly, “he just got there yesterday, but he needs help getting about and someone taking care of his injuries while he heals.” 

Some relief helped me from not losing it, “What happened? I mean...he’s not crippled or anything right?” 

A small laugh bubbles out of her, “no, nothing like that.” Her hand warm as he held my own, “He was shot several times, but nothing too major other than the long healing process it’ll take.” A sigh left me feeling like a breath of fresh air, “Here this is for you.” She went back to the bed she had been sitting on earlier and grabbed a folded paper of some kind, handing it to me. 

I looked it over seeing to was a plane ticket for three days time back to California, “what's this for?” 

“Your brother’s in college and too busy right now, but your father needs someone’s help as he heals and he told me to have you pack your things because your going back home.” 

I stood for a moment with excitement that I get to see  my dad again but then dread replaced it’s good mood. Thomas. What the hell am I gonna tell him? “Why doesn’t he come here and I can still take care of him?” 

“The doctor he sees in Oakland, so you need to be there for him.” 

Closing my eyes and willing my heart not to fight itself I let out a slow breath, “Alright Aunt Lisa, thank you.” 

“Don’t look so sad sweetheart, he could’ve come home in a body bag.” 

I nodded “I know, and I’m grateful that he didn’t. It’s just...hard.” 

“Go get some sleep and let it sink in a bit more.” She hugged me giving me a kiss on my head before I left. 

Even as I walked through the door and seen Thomas stretched out over the couch my heart skipped, how was I gonna tell him? How was I gonna be able to not to see him anymore? The questions flooded my mind but I pushed them away and stripped down to my underwear and laid across his chest burying my hands in his hair and nuzzling his face. He hummed as his arms encircled me and gripped me closer, he was always so warm and it made me feel safe, I dreaded to have to leave him.

Even as the sun filtered through the curtains waking me I still felt the heavy sickness in my stomach of what’s to come. Thomas was already up because I could hear rustling from the kitchen, “ughh,” I groaned loudly as I stood cracking my back, “what time is it?” I asked turning the corner to the kitchen seeing Thomas packing his lunch.

“It’s ten,” he let out a deep breath like he was already done with the day, “go-gotta go into wor-work later.” 

I rubbed my eyes feeling like shit from the tossing and turning last night, “I thought you didn’t work today or tomorrow?” He nodded his head irritation clearly etched into his face, “Let me guess, Vilmer didn’t show up.” Another nod and grunt of displeasure, “I-I,” the words getting caught in my throat, “I wanted to spend the day with you though.” I came up to him moving his lunch and  jumping up to sit on the counter in front of him. “Just tell Drayton your busy.” I whined as I pulled him closer.

“Ya kno-know I cant.” 

I shook my head, “but I really need to talk to you about something.” Now a sorrowful tone made its presence in my voice and I dropped my hands from playing with his shirt as I hung my head looking at my lap. 

His calloused hands were rough as they landed on my thighs, and his voice clearly held concern, “What’s goin’ on?” His hand mover and cupped my face as he lifted my chin. 

I cover my eyes willing the stupid tears to just stay away, “When I went over to my aunts last night, she to-told-” and the waterfalls began. His arms encompassed me as he brushed my hair out of my face and tried to calm me as he hummed deep in his chest. “I don’t want to leave Thomas.” I held him tighter burying my nose in his neck trying to remember his smell.

He pulled back however, “Wh-what are ya talkin’ b-bout?” His brows furrowed in confusion.

I managed to clean up somewhat and hold it together mildly, “My aunt said my father was injured during his deployment, and he’s back in California.” I blew my nose trying to sound more like myself, “She said he needs someone to take care of him, and since my brothers at college that I’m going back to do it.” He was silent and his shoulders dropped as a helpless look crossed his face. 

“When?” It was barely above a whisper but the heaviness of it made me wish this wasn’t happening.

“I leave in two day-” 

He jumped as if electrocuted, “Two days!?” He shouted in question but when I nodded he rubbed his head placing a hand on his pacing, “Wha-what about school? We s-still have the-three months left.” 

I shook my head, “I already have enough credits to graduate if I wanted.” 

He slammed his hand on the counter, “How cou-could ya just leave?” He was taking deep breaths as I noticed his hands clenched tight enough that his knuckles turned white. 

“He’s my dad Thomas,” I defended feeling like he was blaming me, “It’s not like I wanted this to happen!” 

His head snapped to me with his teeth grit and shoulders taunt, “Ya said y-ya loved me!” Thomas’ big brown eyes burned red as tears rimmed his lashes. 

“I do,” I went to grab him but he yanked himself from my hands, “Thomas-” his body radiated anger and hurt. 

“Don’t,” He muttered in a shaky breath, “don’t go.” The look he gave me cut right through my heart, he seemed so desperate as if grasping at straws.

“Thomas, I don’t want to leave either,” I slid off the counter and walked closer, “but we can still talk on the phone or even when schools over you could come to California and visit me.” I smiled hopeful of keeping him with me and the possibility of this not being over for good. 

He blinked a few times, eyes looking over my face but he shook his head, “I-I can’t,” he finally said, “I don’t wa-want to leave mah mama, she’s-she’s all I got.” 

“That’s fine maybe I can come bac-” he moved away from me letting out a humorless laugh.

“No ya won’t,” he spat, “ya j-just gon-gonna leave and forg-forget me.” 

I didn’t even have time to respond before he was already walking towards the door with thunderous steps, “That’s not true,” I ran in front of him trying to push him back, “I love you Thomas, I love you so much,” he was like an unstoppable force as I couldn’t even push against his long strides, “Tommy!” I shouted blocking the door with my arms wide and back flush to the wood. “Thomas look at me!” I begged when he reached for the handle acting as if I didn’t even exist, “please Thomas!” I cried when he began pulling it open, even using all my strength to try and stop him was useless. “Please don’t go yet.” I whimpered when he rushed past me and out the door, I could hear his sobs however with every step he took further away. “Fine, fuck you too! You goddamn bastard, I never loved you! Is that what you want, huh!? To think everyone fucking hates you!?” My voice shrill as he kept going, “Well, congratulations you prick! I FUCKING hate you!” I slammed the door with so much force it knocked a few pictures off the wall and made the lock jam into the door frame.

I was so angry. So fucking angry. I yelled throwing the couch pillows and punching the wall, but the shouts turned to sobs and the anger turned into hurt. I slid down the door and cried, cried so hard I felt sick. That stupid bastard! That hulking asshole! Couldn’t even look at me as he walked away. I fucking hate him so much right now, but I also just want to hold him and tell him I’m sorry, and that I didn’t mean anything. But as my emotions go, my stubbornness always wins. 


	18. Where Have The Times Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so glad im getting a chapter out so soon after the other one, It helps me feel motivated to keep writing with comment and kudos. 
> 
> Thank you to all who have supported this story and me throughout it, Im trying to pick back my writing.

**_1970 Six Years Later…_ **

Shutting the radio off after fifteen minutes of pure static, I propped my arm up on the open window seal running a hand through my hair. Texas, for what it was worth was beautiful, but sometimes you run into long highways that seem to never end. I had been driving on one of these roads for the past three hours, nothing but fields of dry grass and the sun beating down from the open roof of my Jeep. My brother said this was supposed to be some kind of shortcut to his house, I should have known on my first visit to take the recommended route but of course I wanted to slim the drive time by an hour. Big fucking mistake, and I’m pretty sure I’ve double the time it would have taken. I still can’t believe he bought a house out in Texas, yet I wasn’t surprised because Barb had been very keen on staying close to her family once the baby comes. Which is another thing I thought I would never picture my brother doing, having a kid straight out of college wasn’t what I would think he wanted, but here I am driving to see for myself this new life he’s created. 

I regret not just driving with my dad two days ago when he had left, it wasn’t like I didn’t try to get off work because I did. No, it was because my boss didn’t want one of his best mechanics to leave during a full booking schedule. The drive should clear my head anyway, I’ve been so caught up in work that I haven’t really had a moment to myself these past few months. Maybe some time on the open road and the quiet was good for me, I always loved visiting here for its peacefulness and calmness. I didn’t really get out to Texas much since my aunt and her husband moved to Colorado, but on the occasion my boss would send me out here for car part sales and special clients. He was a dick but he cared about his workers, after all he did give me a week off when all my sick days were already used. 

It would be nice to see my brother though, it’s been nearly a year since we last met up, and I promised last I saw him I would take him out just the two of us for a bit. I was proud he was settling down and getting his life in order, that at least makes one of us. Six years since my last attempt at giving anyone a chance in a relationship, I’m fine now with my one night stands or drunken makeouts. My eyes temporarily glanced at the golden heart locket the last person I loved gave to me, just on the side engraved in delicate cursive was a  _ ‘T+M’  _ I could never bring myself to get rid of it. I eventually just ended up keeping it because it reminds me of good times and someone who at one point meant everything to me. 

Suddenly my eye caught a red rusted sign that read ‘ _ Cecil’s BBQ and gas station ahead’ _ , I let out a grateful sigh that I might be able to get a snack or drink. The gas station looked like more of a run down stop and shop but it said it was open so I pulled over parking by the rusted gas pump. There was no real signs that people were even here I noticed once out of the car, I figured I might as well find out. The door let out a high pitched squeak when I pulled it open, dust particles floated in the sun's rays showering the inside of the building. My ears picked up a low radio playing and someone moving about, my eyes took a moment to adjust before I seen an older woman behind the counter smoking while fiddling with a register. 

My nose was then assaulted by the stench of spoiled meat, I nearly gagged hadn’t it been for the joint I smoked not that long ago keeping my stomach calm. The woman finally addressed me, “Yes? Can I help you?”

I walked closer, “Actually yeah, I was wondering if you had drinks or food?”

“We got beer and tea,” Her hand waved when she pointed over to the fridge.

“I got a long drive ahead of me so I’ll take the tea.”

“That’ll be three dollars,”

I just handed her a five telling her to keep the change, I walked back to my car sitting as I drank the tea while looking over the map. I was so engrossed in looking over the route to come I didn’t even hear another car pull in until two women got out yelling at each other in a foreign language. Then I had noticed the smoke coming from under the hood which is what I’m guessing triggered the argument. The redheaded passenger stormed past the front of my car going inside the shop, the blonde driver now stood in front of her car looking down at the engine. She was clearly frustrated by the hand gestures she was giving along with the occasional shout of a word, I shook my head understanding bad luck when I see it. I finished off the tea in two huge gulps before getting out and filling the gas tank up with the Jerry Can of extra gas I brought, “um...excuse me?” My head turned slowly to look over at the blonde woman who just approached me. 

“Something you need?” 

She fiddled with her hands a bit looking so too dainty for a dive like this place, “I wondering,” she groaned in frustration, “l was wondering, if per...perhaps you know where shop to fix car is at?” Clearly this poor woman was not only having trouble with her car, but she’s a damn tourist a good hundred miles from any decent mechanic. 

“Not for a another two towns over,” her face fell, “Your best chance is to call a tow truck and have them come out to you.” I offered some guidance on the best chance they would have of getting out of here before nightfall. 

“We have no money for that.” 

I finally tilted the canister I was using down out of the tank turning fully to the young woman, “I’m sorry miss, I really am,” I offered, “but that’s about all you can do.” Her eyes turned downward in a sad puppy dog way making me sigh while shaking my head, I really tried avoiding staying here any longer than necessary but it was very noticeable they wouldn’t be going anywhere soon. “I’ll tell you what,” I came closer seeing a spark of hope in her eyes, “I’ll take a look under the hood see if I can’t do anything for you or not. Sound good?” I asked and she frantically nodded her head shanking my outstretched hand enthusiastically. 

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you,” she happily squealed, “So grateful for helping.” 

I threw the empty gas can in the back of my Jeep as I grabbed my glasses from the glove box, returning to the woman and the smoking old Lincoln next her. Upon before even taking a proper look I could already smell the radiator was overheated, but that was an easy fix with water. Checked the gas, oil, battery, and plugs; All the normal things I would at the shop. Found a hose I was able to use for flushing the radiator and refilling it, I ran the car for a while letting it all get through the engine before satisfied it wouldn’t overheat by the time they reach some place to really get it diagnosed. “Alright I think that’s about all I can offer in ways of help.” My voice broke the discussion between the two women who stood by watching eagerly. 

“Is more than enough,” the woman tried to hand me here pocket change but I refused it, “thank you again.” Her friend shyly behind her nodded her thanks before they drove off. 

Finally ready to get back on the road, I threw my hair up and got back driving. It couldn’t have been longer than ten minutes I had been driving when I spotted the same Lincoln on the side of the road, only this time the tire was completely shredded from a blow out. It would be so much simpler to drive past and be on my way but any decent human would stop and offer help. Pulling up just behind the car, the two women noticed me and came over, “Today is just not your day.” I said in hopes of lighting the mood. 

“So sorry to ask for help again,” the blonde looked to have been crying while the redhead on the verge of tears stayed quiet. 

“Ain’t that big a deal, a spare tire will fix it right up.” 

“We have no spare.” 

I paused reaching for the handle, “you sure?” She nodded frantically, “You got anyone you can call to pick you up?” She shook her head, “Alright, you two hop in and I’ll drive you back to the gas station.” More praises of thank you left them as they climbed in. I learned the blonde ones name was Frela and the redhead was Corey and they were from Finland on a trip to see the US states. Texas was their last stop, but the car troubles kept them from getting home. The gas station was a quick turn around, the old woman was still smoking her cigarette standing behind the counter looking unbothered, “Excuse me ma'am?” 

“Somthin’ else ya need?” 

“You know any tow trucks nearby?” 

Her eyes rolled going over to the phone dialing a number, “Hoyt, bring the truck.” Her tone final and commanding as she hung the phone back on the receiver. “My brothers comin’ with the tower, you'll have to show him where the car is.”  

“How much will that be for a tow?” 

She shrugged, “Depends, what's wrong with the car?” 

“Just a blow out, hell if you have a spare I’ll put the wheel on myself.” 

“Fifty for the tow, and a hundred for the spare.”

I scoffed “You can't be serious?” She smiled leaning back as she blew out a cloud, “Thats fucking robbery.” I muttered under my breath pulling out the money and slapping it on the counter. “How long?” I spoke curtly trying my best not to lose my shit with an old lady.

“Hoyt just picked up one of ‘em girls.”

I turned seeing just Corey standing there awkwardly, “Thanks.” I said before I joined the redhead, it was clear she wasn't as good as speaking english as the other girl, silence never bothered me so I wasn't worried. The truck soon drove into view down the blistering highway, I checked my watch seeing it was already three in the afternoon two hours behind schedule. The truck pulled up with the Lincoln in tow, but I was surprised when a sheriff stepped out of the driver's seat with no Frela which didn't seem right. 

“Which one of ya girls is the other foreigner?” He spit a wad of chew at his feet, not caring when it rolled down his prickly chin. “Well, which one of ya is it?” he looked between me and the girl with blue blood shot eyes. 

“Ugh, she is but...where's Frela?” I spoke now that the girl next to me clung to my side from him.

“She’s at the house waitn’ for her friend.” He took her shoulder tugging her along, she looked back at me with fear in her eyes.

“I'll follow behind you, told them I’d change that tire for them so she can just ride with me.” The cop scowled at me making his bushy brows scrunch in suspicion, the sharp blue eyes he had moved between us momentarily before he let her go. 

“Fine but this better not take all damn day.” 

“It won't take longer than fifteen minutes.” One last scowl was all I got before he turned round and went back into his truck, I was able to usher the girl into the car with me so we could follow. Corey seemed slightly unnerved a bit by the sheriff, couldn blame the girl the man had a pervy vibe about him. Hopefully when she sees her friend she’ll be more inclined to relax, and it didn't help we were driving off road and through a maze of trees. Eventually there was a clearing of just a few acres where a run down house was standing in the nothingness, at one point I’m sure it was amazing but time and lack of care deteriorated the poor house. The truck pulled round side the house just where a tool shack laid, the girl followed as I approached the officer.

“You should find tools in the shed,” he muttered to me as if explaining to a child, “and I’ll take little missy here on inside with her friend.” he gave her a leering grin along with the brush of his hand on her hip as he guided her towards the entrance of the home. 

Blowing out a lungful of hot Texas air I went to the shack, most the tools were rusted or broken beyond use. However I was able to find a lug wrench under some discarded sheet metal, the tire was easily fixed in no time. Making sure everything was where I found it I decided to let the girls know they should be good to go, the front door was open but the screen was closed so my knuckles rasped against the old wooden frame. A moment of silence before I attempted again, “Yeah, yeah, I hear ya!” an unknown voice shouts from just inside. “What do ya want?” a man in a wheelchair opened the screen looking at me through a thick pair of glasses.

“Yeah, sorry. I wanted to let the sheriff I was finished with the tire. 

He eyed me for a few seconds before rolling back allowing me room to enter, “Come and sit down, I’ll go and get Hoyt.” 

“Thank you, sorry for inconvenience.” The sitting room smelled like an old dusty closet and matched that of a poorly put together house. “Oh thank you.” I told the man in the wheelchair when he set down a glass of iced tea for me, when I was alone I guzzled down the tea satisfying the thirst I worked up. I nearly dropped the glass though when a high pitched scream cut through the calm room, “Hey? Everything ok?” I shout standing in the archway of the sitting room, I watched the very back where there was a massive sliding metal door. “Hey...woah-” I stumbled on my feet feeling like my limbs were getting heavier, “wha-” I stuttered as my mouth felt like I just ate cotton, suddenly I could barely keep my eyes open and legs standing as I hit the floor hard. 

A blurry figure stood over me “Tommy get your ass up here and take care of this goddamn mess before mama comes home!” The sheriffs voice was distant turing into high pitched ringing and my eyes slammed closed for good. 

_ (Time Skip)  _

_ 7 p.m.  _

The pounding in my head was enough to draw me back into consciousness but soon regretted it when screams and yelling was heard. I blinked opening my eyes only to find I couldn’t see anything and from my breath being blown back at me, I’m guessing I have a bag on my head. The screams were more like shrieks of terror, the laughter that followed was thick and heavy. I tried to move but I was tied down to a chair, “oh, someone finally joined us.” The voice of the sheriff closer now, I jumped when a hand landed on my shoulder rubbing it. “Good I was gettin’ bored with those loud bitches.” My head was yanked back and I felt a warm liquid of some kind being poured over me, “your a little gruff for mah taste, but your body’s gettin’ the job done.” I screamed when the hand landed on my right breast, I was furiously trying to get free but nothing worked. “I don’t think so,” I yelped when he grabbed my chin stuffing a cloth in my mouth muffling me. 

I yelled, cursed, and cried out but it was falling on deaf ears. More screaming though from a woman was heard still, “Boy, shut the bitch up already.” The demand was harsh and said without an ounce of compassion. More steps, heavier this time, the screaming became frantic before there was a sickening crunch and silence followed. Tears dampened my face and the bag, if I just heard what I think I did, I’m fucked. “Be careful with the body Tommy, don’t want the meat bruising.” The meat? What the fuck does he mean the meat? “Now, this can either be easy girlie or you can make things real difficult.” The voice right beside me now. 

I yelled two muffled words which obviously didn’t please the man if the slap was anything to go by, “You want to act like a smart bitch, then you gonna get treated like one.” He chuckled darkly as he began to fiddle with the rope around my left wrist, I felt the rope slack and took the opportunity to punch in his direction, two hits in and a much larger stronger hand gripped my forearm. “Jesus boy you took your sweet time!” A grunt was all that came after, “didn’t your mama ever tell ya not to hit folks?” Hands held my own left hand flat on a surface in front of me, “Thomas, show this young lady what happens when you hit.” Cold metal touched the knuckle of my fingers, desperate screams ripped from my throat and no amount of wiggling helped. “Do it boy!” The hand moved down to pin my forearms too. 

A loud disgruntled noise echoed beside me before the weight of the sheriff was removed, large warm hands seemed to pull my arm closer to the other person in the room. A loud whine made me flinch from the pitch of how high it was, “Boy what the fuck ya think your doin’?” The sheriff was clearly beyond angry, but light swam into my vision blinding me from the suddenness of it. A meaty hand grasped my chin turning my head upwards and as if a light switch was flipped off, I was being pulled in every which way my restraints gone hands and legs free. “You dumb son of a bitch, what the hell ya doin’?” The sheriff yelled, I was taking in so many things I barely registered the people in the room once my eyes settled on the slumped dead body of Corey two chairs down from me. There was something going on behind me but I paid it no mind as I found my feet and bolted for the nearest exit, I just ran especially when footsteps followed behind. I managed to jump through a window landing hard on my side, it took a moment to recover still feeling light headed. I was back to running as I heard the screen door slam open, I had no idea what the hell was going on or where the fuck I was going but I needed to get away from that place. 

I ran far after my breath could keep up, now I was fueled by pure adrenaline and fear. I had wanted to look back and see who I was running from but I didn't want any chance of getting away to be compromised. “No, let me go!” I felt hands tangle themselves in my shirt and a strong pull I could match set me on my ass, whoever this was they were much, much, bigger than I was. I fought hard though, scratching, yelling, punching, kicking, and grabbing anything my fingers could clutch. “Get-” I kicked my attacker in the face “Off!” I kicked again only this time they managed to grab my foot and yank me under their massive frame, I really screamed when the face was illuminated by the moon. Patches of dead skin stitched together like some sick game of jigsaw, the holes of the eyes were pitch black, and the mouth of the mask reeked when they came closer and whined in my ear as if they were a kicked dog. Sometime during the struggle they had taken my wrist charm with my locket on it and shoved it in my face. “What the hell do you want, you fucking lunatic?!” They held the jewel closer to my eyes whining again while pressing a hand to their chest, they did it repeatedly but still I wasn't able to decipher the action.

One of their massive hands decorated in clunky rings reached behind their head fiddling for a second causing the mask to slip off their face. I cried as they leaned closer showing a disfigured face, their hand picked up my own pressing it to the scruffy cheek and they whined agained. My brain bounced around until getting stuck like a rat trap, the mask, the size, and the trinket. It can't be, he would never do this. Yet as my eyes found his, they were big and brown, soft and safe. “Oh no, no, no,” I whispered holding his cheek more firmly, “Thomas? Is that...you?” 

A nod was all it took and my lights were out.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun..dun..dun..
> 
> Let me know what you think, Thank you.


	19. Two Broken Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down, gonna try and keep at it. And thank you so much for the love and comments it really does help me want to keep writing for you guys. oxoxoxo

My eyes burned with a fury as I watched the sheriff lock a chain around my ankle, I however took a small amount of satisfaction in the swelling cheekbone and bruised eye socket he had forming after trying it the first time. He apparently didn't want a repeat of the kick I delivered when I wasn’t restrained, and the only reason he managed to get me tied up was because of Thomas holding me down. Thomas himself learned I didn’t want to be around him or anyone of these people he was here with. The past all so foggy now with just snippets of memories, it was like two different people from how Thomas was, to how he is now. His frame only got bigger, his personality changed, and he no longer talked at all. The first week here I was causing them a lot of trouble by running when I could, attacking anyone who even came close to me, and screaming bloody murder when ever they tried to talk. I almost got away just yesterday when I was able to slip from Hoyts sight which is what lead to the chain now heavily dragging along with each step, I refused to believe any of this is really happening until I saw hanging body parts in the basement. Thomas seemed too scared to come any closer to me after I attacked him, I looked at him with the most hate I could ever conjure for another human. At one point we might of been in love and trusted each other, but that's six years gone and they’re not coming back.

It was made clear that the only reason I was still alive was because of the very man I can't stand to even look at anymore, Thomas didn't let Hoyt talk him out of keeping me around. The way Hoyt said it made me seem like some sort of pet for them, expecting me to help around the disgusting property. I refused to do anything making Hoyt constantly lose his shit with Thomas, the old woman Luda Mae, stopped the fighting like some sort of neutral base for the family. She paid me no mind, she couldn’t care less what I was doing as long as Tommy’s happy she would say with a sickening sweet smile. Monty complains constantly about me being a waste and a liability but I could tell he was more empathetic from the guilty looks he would shoot my way occasionally. I still had hope however because I knew my family would have told the police I haven't showed up when I was supposed to, they have to be looking, and since me and Lucas have been talking daily he’ll be the most suspicious of my sudden absence. 

You read about these things happening in the news but you never consider it happening to you, it’s almost as if it could be seen as an out of body experience. Like your watching yourself in a nightmare but you just can't wake up, yet no matter how much you fight and scream nothing is saving you. The worst part, the ultimate betrayal was it had to be someone like Thomas. Someone who never left my mind, someone who made me close my heart off to others because I never wanted to feel as empty as I did when he walked out that door six years ago. I hated to admit it but if this had been under different circumstances and Thomas somehow came back into my life I would want to try things again, he was the only exception to my no love rule. He plagued my mind through the years, no one was comparable, no one was quite as unique as him, and it felt like no one ever would be. I sometimes wish he hadn’t seen the charm on my wrist, I wished he had just killed me like the other poor souls before me, but I know it was foolish to have such hopeless thoughts. Being locked in a room for most of the day, using the restroom only when absolutely necessary, it was dehumanizing. I wanted so much to hate Thomas, I wanted the power to hurt him, I wanted to look at him without my heart warming and body calming as if he was some type of aphrodisiac I couldn’t resist. 

The sight of him before this was beautiful to me, such a sweet boy in this mountainous body who was afraid of his own shadow. Now he was monstrous, much bigger than the boy I once used to crave. His hands that held me so softly are now used to crush life from the living. The strength he had was so fascinating and exciting, but with arms that got bigger and stronger it was frightening how easily he could destroy with them. And those eyes. Those beautiful brown orbs that seemed endless at one point and made the world fade when I caught a glimpse of them are now hard with anger burning in their depths. I cried for days when it really sunk in that  this was Thomas, this was the one person who could give me endless love, yet suddenly he’s responsible for my endless torment. I know it’s not his intention, but that's how it feels. He kills people and does god knows what with them down in that basement of his, Hoyt loved to come and tell me in great detail of all the killing’s before this. He made me disgusted by what Thomas has become but Hoyt’s still clueless of what I was to Thomas, and I’m sure he’s telling me these things in hopes of getting something out of me to explain the connection. 

All this thinking has my brain draining into stress,and the stupid lock I’ve been picking at for the past two hours has yet to budge. I groaned kicking out my leg making the chain rattle hard against the floorboards, “What do you want?” I bit out as Thomas cracked the door to my little cage of a room they’ve locked me in, he wasn’t wearing that gross skin mask he had wore before and in its place is a ragged bandana.

He stepped into the room careful to close the door softly as not to wake anyone up in this late hour, “I’m really not in the mood for you to just sit there and fucking stare at me,” I gave him a glare “either say something or get the fuck out.” he flinched standing idle by the door as if he was waiting for permission to sit. 

I couldn’t help the guilt I felt when he looked desperately at me with tearful eyes, not being able to stand looking at him anymore my eyes drifted to the window that was covered by iron bars. He moved closer I could tell as his footsteps stopped just beside me, “Don’t.” It was a command as I felt his hand brush my hair from my face.

He whined retreating back some, “Quit fucking looking at me like that,” my voice sharp as I seen  him wipe a tear away, “you act like you're the one chained to a bed being held against your will.” His head hung as he sat across from me leaning against the foot of the bed, his legs splayed out taking up a large portion of free room. 

I stared hard and long at him watching as he fiddled with his hand, a habit I see he has yet to break. “What am I doing here Thomas?” My question obviously caught him off guard as he snapped his head up, it was the first genuine question I asked him since being here. 

His hands stilled in his lap where he rested them, one went into the pocket on his shirt. In his large calloused palm he held out the charm I was wearing when I first got here, my mind flashed back to the moment he had given it to me, how I told him I loved him for the first time. I wanted to smack his hand and send the small golden chain flying from being near me, but I was too attached to the small thing to do that. Instead I shook my head letting out a humorless laugh, “Is that what this is about?” I asked snidely crossing my arms watching as his hand slowly fell back to his lap and the sparkle in his eyes was snuffed out by sadness, “What the hell am I doing here, why don't you just fucking kill me? From what I hear it's the only thing you can do right.” His hands clenched and I could see his arms shaking in fury, what I hadn’t anticipated was his free hand wrapping around my neck coming full circle. His stare unnerving from the emptiness held within, my own small useless hands tried to pull him off but he squeezed tighter causing black spots to swim in my vision. 

He was unbelievably strong as he pulled me between his spread legs, just putting me just a breath away from his face. His other arm wrapped around my waist pulling me to sit on his lap, but once he let my neck go that's when I really started to fight him, he only grunted when I landed hits against him. Eventually I was too tired and slumped against him, tears poured thanks to losing what little control I had. He only squeezed me tighter to him as he himself cried, I didn’t comfort him, I wouldn’t. It was clear however I wasn’t the only one who suffered from this predicament, Thomas sobbed into my neck grasping at me each time I moved too much for his liking. I wanted so bad to give in and hold him, to feel his touch again, but I was owed more than his silence and his tears were his own doing. The day seemed to get to me as I relaxed a bit more in his hold, I tried to will my eyes to stay open but they wouldn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask questions or if you want a character review of this chapter let me know and I'll do one. Thank you and let me know what you think.


	20. I've Gone crazy For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my lovelies who are enjoying the story, I hope it's still as good as when you first read it. I wanted to get another chapter out before a week passed so here you go.  
> xoxox
> 
> long note at the end

Time seemed to drag on slow through the day, the only thing of interest for me to do was to stare outside of the only window in the cramped room, the occasional sounds of the house settling would startle me slightly but I’m getting use to the jumpiness. After Thomas’ visit last night I was struggling internally, he obviously still felt something, he had to. He held me as if I was his life line, there was no easy way around any of these strange events or the emotions they caused to resurface. My fingers unconsciously traced the bruise that wrapped around my neck, Thomas was so unaware how physically strong he was when we were teens but now that he’s bigger it makes things dangerous. He could squeeze too tight and snap my neck if he wasn’t careful, yet maybe at this point it would be a mercy from the things that could happen, but at the same time my will to live was for my family and in hopes of one day seeing them again. Was Thomas really so angry at the world he turned into this...monster? Had his pain been deeper than I could see and he just finally let it out? What drives someone to do these awful things, especially a boy I thought was so sweet and shy.

“Get up girlie!” The door slammed opened showing a sweating Hoyt, he had a sinister grin as he held up more chains in his hands.

I sneered, “Go fuck yourself!” 

He laughed walking closer to me, “I thought ya might say that.” A deeper more dark look took over his face, I swallowed not knowing what I just did. “Tommy! Thomas, get yur ass up here damn it!” Hoyt dropped the chains on the floor before coming closer. I moved up until my back hit the wall, he squatted eye level watching me with those cold eyes, “Now I suggest ya don’t go fightin’, ya won’t like the other alternative.” He chuckled as he slowly stood never taking his eyes off me. The heavy steps of Thomas creaked up the steps before he stood in the door wearing that disgusting mask, “What tha hell ya doin’ just standin’ there,” Hoty yelled giving Thomas a glare, “go hold her down!” Thomas didn’t move for a few seconds before coming closer.

“Don’t tou-” I was cut off as he grabbed both my wrist with his hand while the other pressed my back to the floor, “Get off me, you son of a bitch!” I tried fighting but he was unmovable, sitting up as much as I could, I watched as Hoyt grabbed the other chains and walking towards me. His grip like iron as he grabbed my ankle, “Stop! What are you doing?!” My voice cracked in panic trying my hardest to kick.

“Thomas ya don’t hold her down, ya know the other option!”

Thomas grumbled letting go of my shoulder and placing his arm across my legs successfully pinning them down, I felt as the constricting cuff was removed from my ankle freeing me. In a moment of hope I stayed as still has possible, I felt as Thomas eased his grip, my heartbeat quickened as adrenaline flooded my body. Just as I heard Hoyt untangle the chains I used all my strength to push Thomas throwing him off balance, he grunted beside me as I stood up running through Hoyt knocking him down in the process, I was working off muscle memory as I went flying out the door running as fast as my legs would let me. I got to the edge of the property before I was tackled, the dirt blinding me as I rolled to the ground, the heavy weight of Thomas covered me. I wanted to scream, to hit him, to just let all the frustration out, but I could only manage tears. Thomas growled yanking me up by my shirt, his chest heaved as he took deep breaths, with the sun shining on him I could make out his eyes they seemed angry yet worried at the same time. His hand settled itself against my face, his thumb rubbed just under my lip as I felt him trying to removed some of the dirt I had covering my face.

“Thomas, get that little bitch in tha house now!” Hoyt stormed onto the porch with fire burning in his stare.

“Thomas ple-please,” I whispered, “just let me go. Please.” Thomas’ hands wiped the tears that rolled down my cheek away, “Please.” I was practically begging him, his head flicked from me to the house before settling back on my face. He shook his head vigorously as he wrapped his arms around me acting like an iron cage. “NO, NO, NO!” I screamed so loud my voice cracked and strained to the point of pain. “NO!” I started kicking trying to get free, Thomas lifted me off the ground taking me back towards the house. “Stop, I don’t wanna go!” My arms shook with the strain of trying to break his hold but as usual it was useless.

As we got closer I could see Hoty standing on the porch, shotgun in hand like he was ready to put me down if need be. “Goddamnit Boy!” He was seething as he looked to the man holding me, “I done told ya what would happen if she pulled this shit again!” I could feel Thomas cower slightly behind me, “Git ‘er inside, now!” Thomas walked past his fuming uncle into the house, “Put ‘er on tha table,” Thomas hesitated earning him a smack to the head which got him moving, “MAMA!” Hoyt shouted up the stairs just off to the right before coming back over to us, “Now, ya better hold ‘er down this time or else Imma put a bullet in ‘er.” Thomas whimpered pressing his whole weight over me making the table I was flat on groaned in protest.

“What the hell are you doing?” I asked as Hoyt put my ankle in a vice like contraption.

“Just shut up and sit still, this is gonna hurt.” 

I looked into Thomas’ eyes, “Whatever you’re doing, dont.”

He turned his head from me as if to not acknowledge my statement, “Mama, ya got tha wraps. I need ya ready once I break it?”

My head shot up looking around as best I could, “Break?! Break what?!” I screeched seeing Hoyt pick up a hammer while giving me a smug smile.

“I told ya, ya shouldn’t of ran. Now, Imma make sure there ain’t no way in hell you're gonna go anywhere.” Thomas was breathing heavy as I felt his chest expand over me repeatedly.

“What the fuck does that mean?!” 

“Ya ready mama? Your gonna have ta wrap it after I set bone back in place.” 

“Yeah, just don’t go makin’ her suffer more than ya need. My boy don’t want her hurtin’ worse than need be.”

“Did you say bone? What the hell are yo-” It happened all so fast, the hammer held above Hoyts head then ramming down. The scream that ripped itself from my throat was inhuman, the pain was unbearable as the snap in my ankle repeated in my mind. I hadn’t realized what exactly was going to happen, until it happened. I could barely think over the pain, my nails had dug so hard into the wooden table I felt the warmth of blood seep from breaking a few of them, screams I’m sure could break glass bellowed out of me as hands gripped the broken limb and snapping it back straight. I could feel myself falling in and out of consciousness as pressure from the bandages were applied, by the end of the whole ordeal I was a whimpering mess feeling like my whole leg was put through a meat grinder. I felt as I was lifted from the hard surface, the voices around me were like hearing them underwater, eventually they went away as I watched the world spin. My back was gently placed on a soft fluffy bed and my foot elevated by some pillows, a warm hand stroked my sweaty face in soothing circles as a deep hum sounded in the room. 

The bed dipped with added weight, I was too exhausted to even care who it was. Warm breath ghosted my face as lips gently pressed themselves to my temple, a strong arm reached under my back pulling me closer to a warm mass. My eyes finally shifting up to the face holding me, it was Thomas, and his mask was gone as his bare face was visible. “Still so handsome.” My bloody fingers running over his scruffy sideburns, the power it took that held my anger towards Thomas was gone from being drained of all my senses. Pulling him closer as if the shield finally crumbled my lips pressed against his own chapped ones, he sighed pulling me closer as he angled his head forcing my lips to part as his tongue made it’s way inside, my hands tangled in his hair pulling him even closer as if we weren’t already as close as can be. We moved together as if all those years hadn’t past and we were still kids making out after school, I couldn’t help it as I bit him earning a growl in return. Strong hands moved under my shirt grazing my stomach, he squeezed my thick sides before releasing them only to rub over the spot. Our mouths never parting, we were breathing the same air not willing to give any space. However when his hand cupped one of my breast I was hit with clarity, this is the man who’s been keeping me chained, this is the man who not even ten minutes ago held me down as his crazy uncle broke my ankle, this is the man who ruined my chance at a normal life. 

I ripped myself away from him gasping as the movement jolted my foot, Thomas wasn’t deterred however as he dove into my neck biting and sucking anywhere his lips landed. “Stop!” I pushed him off me making him fall to the floor with a thud. “Get out.” He now stood looking confused as ever with wide eyes and his swollen lips parted in disbelief. “GET OUT!” I shouted throwing a pillow at him, he flinched when it hit him square in the face. “Are you fucking deaf?! I said, GET OUT!” Tears soaked my face watching as he ran to the door looking like a dog who had tucked tail and ran. I covered my face with my hands sobbing, what the fuck is wrong with me? How could I ever be so stupid? The stress was so severe I could feel my head throb with a massive migraine. I pushed my face into the pillows crying till my chest ached. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be by my brothers side as his wife was ready to give birth, I wanted to go back to normal times. I wanted a lot of things, but I mostly wanted to go back to the good old days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see Max come to the realization shes not going to get out of this easy, and Thomas is willing harm to make sure she cant leave him. She went through a traumatic experience which can cause anyones reasoning to become unreliable which explains her fall from grace as she gave into temptation, yet part of her mental process was still there as she snapped out of it when her brain put up high alerts letting her know she doing something shes going to regret later. 
> 
> We also see Thomas become desperate enough to keeping her around that he allowed his uncle to talk him into disabling Max to do so. part of him knows its wrong but the other part is scared of losing her, he couldn't care less if she was mad at him as long as she was with him its all that mattered. Two souls, in two different mind sets can be dangerous so theres no telling how bad it will or can get.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have so far, let me know what you think. I appreciate constructive criticism, don't just leave a shitty comment, like I said earlier; Don't like, Don't read. Hope you enjoyed it so far I'll try to update as soon as I can


End file.
